Matrimonio de Conveniencia
by varng
Summary: Cuando te ves forzada a una decisión, ¿puede convertirse la única salida desesperada en la mejor elección de tu vida?
1. Default Chapter

Tengo dos historias rondándome por mi loca cabecita y no se por cual decidirme porque soy incapaz de llevar dos historias a la vez así que mejor lo dejo en vuestras manos. Voy a poner el primer capitulo de las dos historias una sobre Inuyasha y otra sobre Harry Potter y aquella historia que reciba mayor numero de reviews (ojalá q buenos) será la que escriba primero. Así que porfaplease leed las dos y decidme qué os parecen

Para aquells que ya hayan leído algún fic mío ya sabrán cómo son y cómo mezclo las cosas así que de nuevo voy a poner un rating PG y avisaré con las escenas fuertecillas. Pero como siempre si a alguien le parece mal el rating y quiere que lo suba que me lo diga por favor y lo cambio, que escribo para entretenerme y haceros pasar un buen rato no para hacer sentir mal a nadie

Y ahora si a por el primer capitulo

MATRIMONIO DE CONVENIENCIA

1. ¿Pueden las cosas ir peor?

Dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de su despacho. Severus Snape, temido profesor de pociones de la escuela Howarts de Magia y Hechicería, respondió con voz neutra sin levantar la vista de la pila de trabajos por corregir que tenia sobre su mesa

_-"Entre" – la puerta se abrió y una alumna de último curso entró en la guarida del vampiro, sin atreverse a levantar la vista del embaldosado suelo de la mazmorra –"Llega 15 minutos tarde señorita Granger" – dijo con su voz hipnótica –"como prefecta de Griffindor se supone que debe dar ejemplo" – la pluma terminó de escribir un sarcástico comentario sobre un desafortunado trabajo y por fin Snape se dignó a mirarla –"Acérquese Granger"_

_Ella avanzó dos pasos hacia la mesa, tragando saliva y armándose de todo el valor que la caracterizaba como miembro de la casa Griffindor. Snape la miró con superioridad, vanagloriándose en el miedo de la chica y en su repentina timidez. Ahora no mostraba esa temeridad y falta de respeto que le había hecho ganarse aquella detención._

_-"Está a punto de terminar su último año en Howarts señorita Granger ¿no le parece que ya es hora de que aprenda a comportarse correctamente?" – La chica seguía con los ojos fijos en el suelo pero ahora se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, en aquel típico gesto de estar tomando una decisión que Snape había aprendido a descifrar a lo largo de siete años con ella y con el chico-que-vivió-para-ser-un-mocoso-insufrible_

_-"Si profesor"- respondió ella tomando al fin su decisión y liberando su labio. Alzó la cabeza por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquel despacho y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos dijo –"Enséñeme"_

_Snape tardó unos segundos en descifrar el tono de su voz y aquel desafío en sus ojos, tiempo que aprovechó ella para apoyar las manos sobre su mesa y doblando el cuerpo, ofrecerle su trasero_

_-"Tiene usted razón profesor, no le he tratado con el debido respeto. He sido muy mala, incluso he robado ingredientes de su despensa personal. Merezco un castigo profesor" – giró la cabeza para volver a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y dar el golpe de gracia –"Castígueme"_

Con un sudor frío, Severus Snape abrió los ojos a la penumbra de su habitación en las mazmorras, un vistazo al reloj '_no ha salido el sol, sigue durmiendo_' y con piernas temblorosas se dirigió al baño. Sin encender la luz abrió el agua fría y metió la cabeza bajo el potente chorro y dejó que el agua helada le despejara la cabeza.

Tres meses, solo tres meses mas y aquella tortura terminaría. Llevaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños con Hermione Granger durante todo aquel curso. Había tratado de ignorarlos pero cada vez era peor, ya ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra porque con la habilidad que tenia aquella mujer con crisparle los nervios seguramente terminaría quitándole puntos a Griffindor y dándole una detención y con el tipo de sueños que tenía no se veía en condiciones físicas ni psíquicas para soportar una detención real con ella.

_Mujer_, ya no se sorprendía en llamarla así en sus pensamientos. Todo había ido tan lento, progresando poco a poco durante aquellos años, que en su mente había pasado sin darse cuenta de ser una insufrible cria sabelotodo a una mujer inteligente que vivía ajena al efecto que tenia sobre él. Y así debía de seguir siendo se dijo seriamente antes de que su mente se fuera por derroteros que no le convenían. Dentro de tres meses Hermione Granger abandonaría Howarts y él se vería libre de la tortura que era verla día tras día. Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y no pudo evitar pensar que aquella libertad podría ser tanto una bendición como una maldición.

-

A aquella misma hora en una zona del castillo mucho mas elevada, una persona se revolvía una y otra vez en su cama incapaz de dormir pero por causas totalmente distintas. Veía pasar cada minuto de su reloj y le pesaban como una condena uno tras otro. Y una condena eran sin duda porque cada minuto que pasaba le acercaba a su hora. Apenas unas horas mas y no seria mas que otro trozo de carne expuesto en aquella feria que el Ministerio de Magia llamaba '_Ley de Urgencia para Preservar la Magia en las Próximas Generaciones'._

Hermione no podía evitar pensar pese a todo, maldita fuera su mente racional, que desde que había descubierto el árbol genealógico de los Black ella misma se había dado cuenta de la preocupante endogamia entre los magos pura sangre. Generaciones de matrimonios entre primos lejanos y cercanos de uno y otro grado había conseguido no solo que todas las familias de magos estuviesen emparentados sino que el numero de squib aumentaba cada generación y ya las estadísticas eran preocupantes. Tan preocupantes que el propio Ministerio había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y acabar con el problema cuanto antes con una solución sencilla, bárbara pero sencilla.

Gracias a aquella dichosa ley los únicos matrimonios permitidos serían entre magos pura sangre y brujas hijas de muggles o viceversa, de modo que la sangre nueva impulsara los genes deteriorados para asi en un par de generaciones solventar el problema. Ni que decir que aquella ley no gustaba a nadie: a unos porque les obligaba a casarse con snobs estirados y racistas y a éstos porque su estimado árbol genealógico se vería manchado con la incorporación de '_sangre sucia'_ a la familia.

A pesar de todo algunos estuvieron a favor de esta ley, muchas historias de amor escondido habían salido felizmente a la luz en aquellos meses que la ley llevaba aprobada y al resto de la población mágica la enormidad del problema les había hecho aceptar la Ley hasta que apareciera una solución mejor. Y una solución mejor es lo que llevaba la Orden del Fénix buscando desde hacia meses.

-"No se preocupe señorita Granger" – le había asegurado MacGonagal el dia en que se aprobó –"el Ministerio se contentará con unos pocos matrimonios y terminará aboliendo la Ley por las presiones recibidas. Para cuando usted o cualquier otra bruja hija de Muggles de su curso abandone Hogwarts, ya se habrá acabado todo"

Y realmente las cosas se estaban desarrollando tal y como suponía la Orden, a causa de la Ley algunas familias pura sangre estaban empezando a ver a los hijos de muggles con otros ojos o sino considerar a miembros de familias también pura sangre pero de países extranjeros. En unos meses se votaría otra Ley en la que sólo se prohibirían matrimonios entre primos de primer y segundo grado y todo aquello terminaría. Lo que ni MacGonagal ni los otros miembros de la Orden sabían es que debido al uso del giratiempos en tercer curso, dentro de exactamente 3 horas 27 minutos y 14 segundos, Hermione Granger, prefecta de Griffindor cumpliría 18 años y por tanto estaría a la completa disposición de cualquier mago pura sangre que firmara una petición matrimonial.

-

-

Bueno aquí queda el primer capitulo, un poco cortito pero ya os hacéis una idea de por donde van a ir los tiros. La idea original no es mía, es que he leído unos cuantos fics en ingles con este desafío y me ha gustado tanto la idea que no he podido resistirme a hacer mi propia versión, ya me diréis si merece la pena


	2. La carta

Si fuera J.K Rowling este seria el séptimo libro de Harry Potter y estaría nadando en dinero, pero como no lo soy publico mi historia en Internet y me conformo con nadar en la piscina pública.

2. La carta

"Vamos Herm que me muero de hambre" – gritó Ron desde la sala común. Harry y él llevaban más de diez minutos esperando a que su amiga apareciera, y aunque se moría de ganas de sacarla de su habitación a rastras para ir por fin a desayunar, pasadas experiencias tratando de poner un pie en la escalera de acceso a los dormitorios de las chicas le mantenían firmemente en su sitio. Su estómago estaba empezando a hacer ruidos de protesta pero siempre sería mejor eso a una dolorosa descarga seguido de un empujón hasta aterrizar en la otra pared de la sala común.

"Ya estoy Ron, no hace falta vociferar como un troll para que baje. Sólo me he retrasado un poco" – dijo Hermione saliendo de su habitación con su habitual paquete de libros bajo el brazo. Mientras ella bajaba las escaleras alisándose el pelo, causa perdida por supuesto, Harry se desperezó como un gato estirando los brazos y con un sonoro bostezo se levantó del sillón en el que había aprovechado para dormir un ratito más mientras esperaban.

"Tienes una pinta horrible Hermione. ¿es que te has vuelto a quedar estudiando toda la noche? Eres un caso perdido Hermione¡si todavía quedan casi tres meses para los exámenes!"

"Los que sois un caso perdido sois vosotros dos. Y gracias a tu habilidad para hacer que una chica se sienta bien desde por la mañana, no pienso dejarte mis apuntes de Transfiguraciones"

"Como si alguna vez nos los pasaras sin suplicar" – respondió Ron entre dientes

"¿Decías Ronald?"

"¿Yo? Nada. Que nos vayamos ya que tengo hambre" – dijo abriendo caballerosamente la puerta de la torre para dejarla pasar a ella primero. – "¿Y a esta qué le pasa hoy?" – susurró cuando Harry pasó a su lado

"Y yo que sé" – susurró también encogiéndose de hombros –"estará en esos días del mes"

"Ah, seguramente"

De camino al comedor, Hermione seguía con cara larga y sin prestarles atención, sumida en pensamientos fúnebres. Caminando deprisa mientras sus compañeros la seguían. Quizá estuviera sacando las cosas de quicio y preocupándose demasiado. Lo más probable es que el uso del giratiempo no computara en su edad y si así fuera¿quién querría casarse con ella?. Seamos sinceros no era ninguna de las chicas más atractivas de su curso¿quién se iba a fijar en un ratón de biblioteca como ella? La mayoría de los alumnos ni siquiera conocían su nombre, era 'la amiga de Potter' o 'la sabelotodo de Griffindor' . Ninguno de sus compañeros de clase irían a pedirle matrimonio y fuera de los muros de Howarts apenas conocía a magos así que aunque apareciera en las listas de brujas disponibles para casarse, nadie estaría interesado en ella. Con este tipo de pensamientos, un tanto descorazonadores en cualquier otro contexto, se sintió súbitamente más aliviada. Lo suficiente como para levantar la mirada de las piedras del suelo y poder evitar tropezarse con el profesor Snape al doblar la esquina

"10 puntos menos para Griffindor por ser un peligro en los pasillos" – dijo el profesor con voz aburrida y pasando de largo sin dignarse a mirarla. Hermione cerró la boca con fuerza para evitar la amarga respuesta que amenazaba con salir de su boca. Su sentido de la supervivencia le gritaba que no molestara al profesor Snape, si era difícil tratar con él, aún era peor sin la ayuda de la cafeína del desayuno. Así que siguió andando tras el profesor en una curiosa fila india: primero Snape al compás de sus largas piernas y sus ropas agitándose a cada paso, después Hermione con pasos pequeños pero rápidos y cerrando la fila Harry y Ron trotando para recuperar la distancia perdida.

De esta guisa entraron en el Gran Salón y cada uno se sentó en su lugar correspondiente. La mente de Hermione, contenta de tener algo distinto a la dichosa Ley entre manos, no dejaba de centrarse en Snape. En todos aquellos años se había hecho una idea de él: tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Sabía que era un espía para la Orden y que probablemente se comportaba tan mal con los alumnos como una tapadera, pero no se podía ser tan convincente sin un poco de verdad en sus actos. Por esa razón Hermione tenía profundamente gravados en su memoria dos recuerdos de Snape.

El primero, fue en su tercer año cuando de forma instintiva trató de protegerlos cuando Lupin se transformó en hombre-lobo. Jamás olvidaría como Snape se había transformado en un héroe cuando se puso entre Lupin y ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Incluso cuando volvió a su habitual personalidad y con todo lo que protestó por la huida de Sirius, para ella siguió siendo el héroe que había intentado salvarla. Y así había sido hasta su siguiente recuerdo. Jamás olvidaría la humillación de Malfoy alargando sus dientes y cómo él la había mirado con desprecio y sobretodo las palabras que pronunció: "_No veo ninguna diferencia_". En ese momento Snape volvió a la categoría de imbécil para Hermione Granger. Pero aún así, a veces se sentía atraída por el desafío de conocer al verdadero Severus Snape.

"¿Vaf a tefminafte efo Fermione?" – preguntó Ron con la boca llena señalando su desayuno que ni siquiera había probado. Aunque estaba un poquito más tranquila, sus nervios atenazaban su estómago impidiéndole tragar nada sólido

"Sírvete tu mismo Ron"

"Gracias"- dijo terminado de masticar y tragando –"Mira, por allí llega el correo. Me preguntó si Fred me habrá mandado esas nuevas muestras de caramelos. Me muero por probarlos con Malfoy"

Pero ni Erroll ni Pig aparecieron entre la banda de lechuzas, sólo una desconocida que dejó caer un sobre lacrado sobre el regazo de Hermione y desapareció.

Las clases de McGonagall sólo podían describirse como una algarabía perfectamente ordenada. Alumnos vociferando y realizando movimientos extraños pero calculados con sus manos para conseguir que una piedra tomara la forma de una tetera de porcelana. A la piedra de Harry le habían salido unos adornos florales muy apropiados pero seguía siendo una piedra. Echó un vistazo a su izquierda para ver como le iba a Ron: no mucho mejor que a él. Ron había conseguido reducir la piedra a añicos, es decir que la había transformado al menos en porcelana. No habia nada que hacer así que, hora de preguntar a Hermione.

"Hermione" – susurró Harry a su derecha. No obtuvo respuesta –"Hermione" – repitió un poco más fuerte, causando que ella se sobresaltara y le mirara asustada –"¿te encuentras bien?" – aquel día su amiga estaba preocupándole

"Claro que si Harry "- pero se apresuró a cambiar de tema –"¿qué pasa? Sabes que a McGonagall no le gusta que charlemos en clase"

"Sólo quería pedirte ayuda con mi...ejem , Hermione ¿es eso una tortuga?"

"Por supuesto que es una tortuga Harry, de eso se trata el ejercicio"- dijo con su habitual tono de _es-que-no-atiendes-en-clase-o-que_

"Lo siento Herm, pero el ejercicio es transfigurar una tetera no una tortuga"

"¿Qué? " – contestó ella alarmada comprobando las instrucciones de la profesora en la pizarra –" Oh, cielos" – pero rápidamente un nuevo movimiento de varita y la tortuga pasó a ser una perfecta tetera blanca con florecitas rojas

"Hermione, todo esto no tendrá nada que ver con la carta de esta mañana ¿verdad?"

"¿Carta¿qué carta?" – dijo ella fingiendo inocencia

"Pues esa carta del Ministerio que todavía no has abierto y por la que casi te desmayas esta mañana"

* * *

Severus subía los escalones de tres en tres, maldiciendo a su último grupo de la tarde, la clase doble con Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw de segundo año, y en especial al señor Miniver, quien cada día hacía más méritos para parecerse a Neville Longbotton y a su capacidad para hacer explotar calderos a las más mínima oportunidad. Como era de esperar, había perdido otros dos calderos y llegaba tarde a la reunión urgente del Director.

Al llegar ante la puerta, Snape ni siquiera necesitó llamar, se abrió silenciosamente para dejarle paso al despacho y más concretamente con la cara de preocupación de Dumbledore y una airada Minerva McGonagall

"Debía haber sospechado algo Albus, hoy no ha prestado atención en mi clase. No podemos permitirlo. No pienso permitir que la bruja más brillante que ha pasado por este colegio desde Rowena Ravenclaw se convierta en una máquina de hacer bebés y sin ningún futuro, solo porque Fudge no esté capacitado para encontrar una solución lógica a todo este problema..."

Minerva seguía y seguía alabando la buena obra del Ministro de la Magia pero Severus ya no era capaz de prestar atención a sus palabras. _"la bruja más brillante que ha pasado por este colegio desde Rowena Ravenclaw"_, esas palabras sólo podían referirse a una persona y por la reacción de Minerva solo había una explicación posible. Se le paró el corazón por un instante y se rostro se volvió más pálido de lo normal: la maldita Ley de Fudge de alguna forma incluía a Hermione Granger.

"Pero esto es una locura. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota de Fudge al decretar que no se pueda rechazar una petición de matrimonio? El potencial de esa cláusula es incalculable. Cualquier hombre con un mínimo de moral se sentiría horrorizado de conseguir una esposa de esa manera. Por las barbas de Merlín, si Fudge cree estar haciendo un favor a los magos tímidos evitándoles la parte del rechazo es que se ha vuelto definitivamente loco."

"Estamos todos de acuerdo contigo, Severus. Como ya sabes, tenemos una nueva propuesta de Ley mucho más razonable que será llevada al Parlamento en breve y ..."

"Por favor Albus, no me hables de Leyes ahora. ¿Crees que una futura Ley ayudará a Hermione? Y Minerva, por favor sólo se te ocurre lo de la "_fábrica de niños"? _Se podría considerar una mujer afortunada si su destino fuera ese. Fui un mortifago, conozco al tipo de hombres que no tienen ningún problema moral para conseguir una esposa bajo esas condiciones. No tienes la menor idea de lo que serian capaces de hacerle a alguien como ella. Ninguno de los dos la tenéis¿es que no se os ha ocurrido pensar lo que un mortifago haría con la amiga de Harry Potter?" – aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría para los otros dos presentes, ninguno lo había visto desde aquella perspectiva

"Severus por favor, cálmate y siéntate. Todos estamos preocupados por la señorita Granger" – dijo Albus señalando una silla próxima a Minerva para Severus. Snape respiró profundamente tratando de mantener el control antes de sentarse. Había perdido los nervios y había estado a punto de revelar sentimientos que ni siquiera él tenía claros

"¿Pero cómo es posible Albus? "- McGonagall volvió a la carga –"Todavía no tiene 18 años"

"Ah, ese detalle se nos pasó por alto a nosotros pero no al Ministerio. Hay que reconocer que cuando quieren hacer algo bien, no pasan por alto ni un detalle por insignificante que sea"

"A todos nos maravilla que nuestro querido Ministro haga algo bien, pero creo que estábamos discutiendo otro tema menos apasionante" – dijo Snape recuperando su personalidad sarcástica, ya recuperado de la impresión

"La señorita Granger utilizó un giratiempo durante su tercer año para poder asistir a todas las clases, parece ser que ese tiempo añadido a su edad..." – Minerva hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Dumbledore no siguió con su explicación

"¿Un giratiempo? Eso explica muchas cosas" – aquello confirmaba sus teorías de que Potter había ayudado a escapar a Black en aquella ocasión, pero dada la situación tener algo por lo que castigar al chico-maravilla-y-sus-asombrosos-amigos por el resto del año no era motivo de alegría –"Esta bien hablaré con la señorita Granger, después de todo esta era una situación para la que habíamos tomado medidas, aunque nadie pensó que ella seria la primera en aplicarlas"

"Gracias Severus"

"Se lo comunicaré yo misma, al fin y al cabo soy la Jefa de su Casa" – dijo Minerva saliendo del despacho. Tras un gesto con la cabeza, Snape también se fue.

Dumbledore se quedó solo en su despacho, repasando la conversación y deseando que el plan de emergencia que habían ideado fuera suficiente para ganar tiempo hasta que la nueva Ley fuera aprobada. Fawkes saltó desde su percha al hombro del director y se puso a picotearle la larga barba.

"Ah, Fawkes ¿tú también te has dado cuenta, eh? La ha llamado Hermione" – y sus ojos una vez más recuperaron ese brillo alegre que habían perdido aquel día.

* * *

Mientras los profesores tenían su reunión particular sobre el caso Granger, el Trío de Griffindor estaba sentado junto al lago, dispuestos a tener su propia reunión al respecto.

"Muy bien Herm, desembucha¿de qué va todo esto?" – Harry debía estar realmente preocupado, no había perdido ni un segundo en preguntar, y por la cara de Ron él tampoco era capaz de aguantar ni un minuto más sin saber algo. Hermione suspiró mientras sacaba la carta de sus ropas y se la tendía a Harry. Lo iban a saber de todos modos así que cuanto antes mejor. Harry no tardó ni dos segundos en abrir la carta y leerla en voz alta para que Hermione confirmara sus más profundos temores.

_Estimada Señorita Granger:_

_El motivo de esta carta es notificarle que, debido al uso de un giratiempos durante su tercer año en el colegio Howarts, a partir del día de Hoy se la considera mayor de edad y dado su condición de hija de muggles, su participación inmediata en la 'Ley de Urgencia para Preservar la Magia en las Próximas Generaciones'._

_Por lo tanto a partir de este momento si usted recibe una petición de matrimonio que cumpla con los requisitos de esta Ley, deberá aceptarla en el plazo máximo de una semana para dar opción a recibir otras ofertas. En ese caso por supuesto, tendrá usted la última palabra en la elección de su futuro esposo entre los solicitantes._

_Sabemos que estará deseando recibir esas ofertas para poder ayudar a la Comunidad engendrando el mayor número de hijos mágicos posible._

_Atentamente:_

_ Cornelius Fudge_

Harry terminó de leer tratando de digerir la noticia, mientras Hermione tan pálida como cuando recibió la carta en el desayuno se preguntaba si a los habitantes del lago les importaría mucho si se suicidaba en sus aguas o si la sacarían a la superficie antes de que se ahogara.

"A ver si lo he entendido, según esto si un mago te pide en matrimonio..."

"Si es mayor de 18 y de sangre limpia, tendría que casarme con él, sea quien sea"

"Pero Dumbledore...la Orden..." – Harry trataba de encontrar una salida para el problema

"La Orden va a presentar una nueva Ley más razonable, pero pasarán meses antes de que se apruebe y mientras tanto yo estoy ligada a ésta" – Hermione miró a sus amigos y trató de sonreír – "Llevo bastante tiempo buscando una solución y no se me ocurre ninguna, sólo esperar que nadie quiera casarse conmigo"

"Después de todo ese es el sueño de toda chica ¿no, que nadie quiera casarse con ella" – trató de bromear Harry

"No hay nada de que preocuparse¿quién querría casarse con alguien como yo"

"Cierto" – Ron parecía haber recuperado la capacidad de hablar por el momento –"¿quién querría casarse con una chica tan mandona..."

"...que siempre cree que tiene la razón..."- continúo Harry con el juego

"...con la cabeza metida siempre entre libros..."

"...que no viene a vernos a los entrenamientos de Quiddich..."

"...que probablemente sea más inteligente que cualquiera..."

"...que siempre está a tu lado cuando la necesitas..."

"...que se arriesga una y otra vez a ser expulsada por ayudarte..."

"...que ..."

"Chicos creo que estáis perdiendo la idea original" – dijo con una sonrisa verdadera esta vez. Pasara lo que pasara siempre podría contar con Harry y Ron

"Si, bueno solo una cosa más Herm" –dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla –"Feliz cumpleaños"

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya sabéis dudas, sugerencias y amenazas por no actualizar al botoncito de los reviews 


	3. Buscando al mago perfecto

Hola, en este capitulo inauguro la sección de respuesta a las dudas:

**Xioraxiora**: pues ya ves te equivocaste, esta historia consiguió más reviews que la de Inuyasha. Intentaré subir un capitulo por semana y a menos que se me acabe la inspiración creo que será una historia bastante larga. Me da un poco de rabia que la idea no sea completamente mía, pero es solo la parte de la ley la que tome del desafío Wikt (no se si se escribe así tampoco, ni siquiera he visto la pagina) el resto es totalmente mía

**TercySScloe**: sobre tu pregunta del giratiempo, un poco tarde la respuesta sorry, pero ya has visto que Dumbledore y Mcgonagall lo sabían (más que nada porque ella es la que se lo da a Hermione) y en el Ministerio también. Para el resto de la escuela, incluido Snape fue una sorpresa saberlo. Y sobre tus sugerencias en el review del segundo capitulo, bueno, no es exactamente eso pero tampoco vas muy desencaminada sobre lo que tengo en mente

**Ashura**: Severus va a tener primero que convencerse de que está enamorado y dada su personalidad no va a ser cosa fácil. Siempre intento que todas mis historias sean lo más realistas posibles y sobre todo manteniendo la personalidad original de los personajes, así que no esperes que vaya corriendo a declarársele con flores y todo, seria algo completamente anti-snape

**willow black**: gracias pero el merito de la Ley no fue mía, esta historia es en respuesta a un desafío basado en esa ley: Hermione tiene que casarse con un pura-sangre, el resto si es cosa mía, lo juro por snoopy

Y agradecer a **: NieVS, Patty-Sly, Jamie Masiel, KgOs, Galilea, DrEaM-KaT, Loraine-Potter, AngelSusy Malfoy, SerleenaEd, rocio, hatsuni, SABI, yo, Miss-Andreina-Snape, Snivellius **por tomarse la molestia de apretar el botoncito y votar por esta historia.

3. Buscando al mago perfecto

Snape dio un largo suspiro antes de dejarse caer en su sillón favorito y conjurar un vaso de whisky. Se pasó la mano por el pelo tratando de organizar sus ideas y dio con una sustancia pastosa, cortesía del señor Miniver. Cosas como ésa no ayudaban a mejorar el estado de su cabellera. Había heredado el tradicional pelo grasiento tan característico de los Snape, era bien sabido que si te encontrabas cara a cara con una nariz aguileña y un pelo grasiento habías dado con un Snape de pura cepa. Y el estar todo el día recibiendo efluvios y vapores de los calderos no ayudaba nada a quitar esa grasa, si a eso le añadimos la ayuda inestimable de los señores Miniver y Longbottom, ya no había nada más que hablar. Su pelo era una causa perdida, igual que el de Hermione Granger.

Ese pensamiento fue acompañado al instante por otro trago que le quemó la garganta. La había visto antes de llegar a sus habitaciones. Minerva había cumplido su palabra y la había encontrado en la entrada del Gran Salón, acompañada por Weasley y Potter por supuesto. Desde la distancia en que se encontraba no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Pudo ver perfectamente cómo la cara de Hermione se iluminaba y relajaba como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, pero lo que no podía olvidar eran los brazos de Potter abrazándola y los manos de Weasley secando sus lágrimas.

_Corría por los oscuros pasillos como un cazador tras su presa, seguro que esta vez no escaparía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo esto: rondas nocturnas en el colegio, y sabia perfectamente los hábitos de sus presas. Tan sólo una noche de primavera y más concretamente sin luna y encontraría la Torre de Astronomía a rebosar de parejitas dispuestas a un estudio práctico y nocturno sobre anatomía humana. Una pena que esa asignatura no contara para los EXTASIS porque Draco Malfoy era un alumno aventajado sin lugar a dudas._

_Conociendo a su presa, la torre había sido el mejor lugar para comenzar su ronda, y ahora justo cuando iba a retirarse a la tranquilidad de sus mazmorras un súbito presentimiento le había hecho volver._

_Poco a poco subía la escalera en caracol, silenciosamente, para no alertar a su presa, cuando de pronto el presentimiento que lo había llevado hasta allí pesó en su corazón como una losa. Un gemido. Había escuchado perfectamente un gemido femenino y ¿qué era aquello en el último escalón? Sí, no había duda: la capa de invisibilidad de Potter._

_A cada paso que daba los gemidos, ahora masculinos también, se hacían cada vez más claros. Podía incluso escuchar la respiración entrecortada e incluso percibir el olor a sudor. Llegó al último escalón y avanzó sobre la capa en el suelo para descubrir algo parcialmente cubierto bajo ella: libros._

_-"No, por favor Merlín, ella no" – ya no quería seguir avanzando. No quería verlos, verla. Pero aquella curiosidad morbosa era más fuerte que él y dio otro paso hacia la terraza de la torre._

_Allí estaba, un bulto de cuerpos a medio vestir agitándose, frotándose ,conociéndose. Lla noche era oscura, apenas podía ver, pero le bastó para distinguir una cabeza negra y un reflejo pelirrojo antes de que la mujer volviera a gemir, esta vez más fuerte._

_Cerró los ojos, ya era suficiente, quería salir de allí, pero sus pies parecían haber echado raíces en el suelo, estaba completamente paralizado. No era capaz de ningún movimiento. Entonces los notó, un brazo delicado serpenteando en su cintura abrazándole y otro cruzándole el pecho, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Notó como Ella apoyaba la frente en su hombro y el tiempo se detuvo._

_-"Tonto, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti"_

_Todo desapareció para él: la torre, el montículo de cuerpos gimientes,... sólo Ella abrazándole. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su propio pecho para descubrir cómo sus propias manos habían vuelto a la vida para posarlas sobre las de ella. Podía sentir su pequeña y cálida mano apoyada sobre su viejo corazón, librándole de la pesada carga que había soportado durante tantos años._

_-"Hermione..."_

Esta vez no despertó sobresaltado, sino con una extraña sensación de paz. Cerró de nuevo los ojos y le pareció volver a sentir su dulce abrazo. Aquel sueño había sido distinto a los demás. Los demás podía atribuirlos a simple lujuria, al deseo de tener a una mujer hermosa entre sus brazos. Un instinto primario. Por eso se despertaba siempre sobresaltado, todo su ser reprochándose a si mismo por tener semejantes pensamientos de una alumna. Quizá fuera una sorpresa para más de uno pero Severus Snape tenía principios y una moral victoriana que ni en sus tiempos de mortifago le había dejado en paz.

Aquel sueño había sido distinto porque no había despertado instintos sino sentimientos. Se había sentido amado. Sacudió la cabeza y la sustancia pegajosa de Miniver se escurrió hasta su oreja. Necesitaba un baño, después de todo, no había sido más que un sueño.

* * *

Eduard Miniver caminaba hacia el aula de pociones seguro de su destino, después de todo no era la primera vez que hacia volar su caldero y ya conocía bien la dinámica de su castigo. Estaba en su naturaleza ser descuidado y patoso, no por nada el sombrero habia gritado - "¡Huffelpuff!"- antes siquiera de sentarse en la silla derecho, pero era algo que ya había aceptado como una parte de si mismo, como su pelo rubio y su pequeña estatura.

A pesar de todo, Miniver se esforzaba día tras día en no causar más estropicios en Pociones, y curiosamente no porque el profesor le aterrorizara. Todo lo contrario, conocía al Profesor Snape desde antes de entrar en Howarts aunque nunca había cruzado una palabra con él antes de su primera clase. Para él siempre había sido el señor Snape, aquel hombre vestido de negro que de vez en cuando visitaba a su madre para tomar el té. Eduard no sabia por qué pero su madre siempre sonreía más después de esas visitas y por ello le estaba agradecido.

Aunque claro, eso fue antes de recibir la carta de Howarts y descubrir que a pesar de haber vivido como un muggle toda su vida, en realidad era un mago. Su madre le había dicho que cuando nació, creyeron que era un squib y por eso decidió que lo mejor para él sería vivir como un muggle y que nunca supiera nada de la magia. Para su madre fue una sorpresa recibir la carta y confirmar que no era un squib, pero a pesar de ello, siguió viviendo sin magia en su casa de siempre a las afueras de Chelsea.

Fue por todo eso por lo que para él el temido Profesor Snape, no era tan temido. Intimidante y escalofriante si, desde luego, pero no podía temerle. Su madre hablaba siempre bien de él, como si hubiera hecho algo muy importante por ella, y si ella confiaba en él, Eduard también lo haría por mucho que le gritara una y otra vez lo patoso que era. De modo que sin miedo, entró en el aula, le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al profesor y sin necesidad de palabras tomó un trapo para empezar a frotar calderos.

Snape miró a su alumno frotar y frotar el caldero con brío, para dejarlo reluciente, sin que aquella estúpida sonrisa se borrara de su cara. Aquel crío era un misterio insondable para él. Por más que le castigase, gritase o amenazase, él respondía siempre con un avergonzado –"Si Profesor, Tiene usted razón Profesor, Disculpe Profesor" – y le sonreía. No había duda, era el perfecto Huffelpuff, digno hijo de su madre.

"¿Profesor Snape? La Profesora McGonagall dijo que viniera a hablar con usted" – dijo Hermione Granger materializándose en el aula de pociones. –"Pero si está ocupado puedo volver más tarde" – continuó ella al descubrir a Miniver frota que te frota junto a su montón de calderos.

"Es igual, el señor Miniver puede arreglárselas a solas por los calderos. Espero que sólo con un trapo no vuele nada más" – advirtió Snape en su tono más intimidante

"Si señor. Sólo limpiaré los calderos con el trapo. Y no me acercaré a menos de 10 metros de cualquier cosa embotellada de la habitación como usted me dijo la última vez"

En otras circunstancias Hermione se habría echado a reír. No bastaba con que Snape tuviera una expresión de completa incredulidad en la cara, sino que aquel chico de segundo año, no sólo no se había echado a temblar ante el tono de Snape, como haría cualquiera en su sano juicio, sino que le respondía con una sonrisa totalmente inocente que había desarmado por completo al profesor. Cualquier Griffindor hubiera pagado una fortuna por presenciar aquella escena.

"De acuerdo, señor Miniver, correré el riesgo de dejarle solo por esta vez" – se levantó de su escritorio, echó una última mirada dubitativa a Miniver y finalmente se volvió a Hermione –"Sígame, señorita Granger. Su asunto es demasiado delicado para tratarlo aquí"

Snape se acercó hacia una pared, la tocó con su mano mientras susurraba unas palabras, y una sección del muro se corrió hacia un lado dejando a la vista un pasillo. Hermione entró tras él, justo a tiempo antes de que el muro se cerrara tras ellos y avanzó por el corredor. Unos pocos pasos y un tramo de la pared se convirtió en un acceso transparente al despacho del profesor. Sin duda aquel pasillo era su acceso privado tanto a su despacho como al aula de Pociones. Snape sin embargo, no entró en su despacho sino que siguió avanzando unos pasos más hacia el fondo y desapareció.

Por un instante Hermione sintió miedo, pero luego recordó el andén 9 y ¾ y se tranquilizó. Sin duda el fondo del pasillo funcionaba del mismo modo. Así que tomó aire, un poco de impulso y... se encontró de golpe en una habitación pentagonal decorada por supuesto, en verde y plata, los colores de Slytherin. Tres de las paredes de aquella habitación estaban llenas de libros y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de echar a correr hacia allí para ver qué libros todavía no había leído. Siguió explorando la habitación con la mirada, justo delante de ella una puerta entreabierta, y en la última pared, un inmensa chimenea con un sofá de aspecto cómodo justo delante. Se giró para ver a Snape tomando asiento frente a una mesa de estudio en la parte de los libros y señalándole una silla a su lado.

"Bien señorita Granger, será mejor que vayamos directamente a su problema y a las medidas que la Orden decidió que serían una solución aceptable para ello"

"¿Solución aceptable?" – repitió ella

"Supongo que no creería que habíamos encontrado un tecnicismo simple que la librara de la Ley¿verdad señorita Granger? Es usted demasiado lista para esperar algo así"

Si, no había duda, Severus Snape seguía ganando puntos en la categoría de imbécil, por si en algún momento lo había dudado.

"Entonces, profesor. ¿Podría explicarme al menos esa 'solución aceptable'?"

"Matrimonio in Concordatto" – dijo Snape. Dejó pasar un instante para ver si ella reconocía esas palabras y al ver que no, continuó sin darle tiempo a preguntar –"No se hasta qué punto conoce las costumbres de la Comunidad Mágica siendo hija de Muggles de modo que empezaré por el principio. Entre magos, la mayoría de los matrimonios eran acordados entre las familias, cuando los niños nacen. Esa costumbre es una de las causas por la que usted y yo nos encontramos aquí, buscando una solución a su problema" – estaba claro que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de usar su sarcasmo – "Los niños crecían sabiendo que llegado el momento, se casarían. Eso es lo que se llama 'Matrimonio in Concordatto', algo así como si estuvieran prometidos."

"¿Y esa es mi solución? Pero yo no estoy prometida a nadie"

"Si me permite continuar, se lo explicaré"- comentó el molesto por la interrupción, pero estaba hablando con Hermione Granger ¿qué esperaba?

"Disculpe Profesor"

"Bien. Con el Concordatto, tenemos dos ventajas: la primera es que llegado el momento, si por alguna razón alguno de los prometidos no quiere casarse, no hay boda. No es que sea un hecho muy común, pero se han dado casos" – Hermione se alegró tanto por esto que casi sonrió – "La segunda ventaja es que el momento de la boda no suele ser hasta que la novia sobrepasa los 30 años"

"¿30¿Por qué tan tarde? Quiero decir que, si se acordó esa boda desde el nacimiento ¿por qué esperar?"

"¿Sabe cuál es la edad media que puede alcanzar un mago, señorita Granger?" – ella movió lentamente la cabeza, sorprendida un poco por la pregunta –" La longevidad de un mago depende en gran medida de su poder mágico. Un mago no demasiado brillante puede alcanzar fácilmente los 170 años. Si nos fijamos en magos poderosos... pues ¿cuántos años puede tener nuestro querido Director?"

"Unos... ¿200?"

"273 para ser exactos. Hay tiene su explicación, un mago de menos de treinta años sigue siendo un adolescente en muchos círculos de magia"

"Entonces la solución que me da la Orden es un Concordatto. ¡Pero igualmente tendría que casarme! El Ministerio no aceptará que rompa el compromiso"

"El Ministerio aceptará el Concordatto dada su juventud. A fin de cuentas la Ley es para conseguir matrimonios mixtos, un Concordatto con un mago pura sangre, es lo mismo, pero a más largo plazo"

"Y de esta forma, gano tiempo hasta que la Ley se derogada. Cuando eso ocurra sólo tengo que oponerme a la boda y ya está" –concluyó ella, viendo el razonamiento de la Orden al fin

"Exactamente. No es la mejor solución, pero es válida. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar un candidato que cumpla con los requisitos de la Ley y esté dispuesto al Concordatto"

"Eso suena más fácil de lo que en realidad es"

"Veamos... de acuerdo con la Ley cualquier mago entre 18 y 81 con siete generaciones de sangre limpia en su familia puede pedir una petición matrimonial por usted. ¿hay alguien en Griffindor que reúna esos requisitos?"

"No" – dijo Hermione suavemente.-" Ron y Neville cumplirían con el requisito de la sangre limpia pero son demasiado jóvenes y Harry y Ron tienen Muggles en su familia"

"Mmm, bien. Finnegan también tiene familia Muggle. Supongo que Griffindor no se caracteriza por su limpieza de sangre. Ya no somos tan comunes como solía ser, era inevitable. Seguramente esta sea también la última generación de Weasleys de sangre limpia, por lo que tengo entendido los mayores ya tienen pareja, habría que preguntar a los gemelos quizá alguno quiera ayudarla"

"Así que mis opciones se reducen a que Fred y George sientan lástima de mi y accedan a ese Concordatto" – negó con la cabeza –" Supongo que debo parecer algo patética, sentada aquí esperando a que un hombre venga a rescatarme"

"A mi no me pereces patética" – ella le miró tan sorprendida por las palabras de ánimo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la había tuteado –"Pero tampoco tengo ni el tiempo ni la intención de sentir pena por usted y compadecerla. Esta es una situación que no ha buscado, sino que le ha sido impuesta y no está en sus manos el poder para salir de ella. Esta reunión será de mucha más utilidad si recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarla, no para secar sus lágrimas y ofrecerle mi hombro para desahogar su desgracia"

Snape se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia las estanterías, dándole tiempo a superar su ataque de autocompadecimiento. Regresó con un pequeño libro forrado en piel entre las manos

"Este es mi viejo cuaderno de trabajo. Veamos si encontramos algún otro candidato. Tengo aquí apuntados los nombres y fechas de nacimiento de cada estudiante al que le he dado clase. Veamos ... Fich-Fletchey es lo suficientemente mayor... no, hijo de Mugres ..."

"¿Tiene eso escrito ahí?"

"Si claro" –respondió Snape –"Estaba tan harto de Lucius hablando y hablando sin parar de la superioridad de la sangre limpia, que tuve que investigar y crear mis propias estadísticas al respecto"

"¿Y cuál fue el resultado?"

"Digamos que las notas en Pociones de Longbottom, Crabble y Goyle no ayudaron mucho a la postura de Lucius" – por un momento una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel rostro tan severo –" y ya que estamos Goyle cumple todos los requisitos"

"Morgana santa¡no! Además dudo que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme"

"Claro, quizás otro Slytherin menos 'desagradable'...¿Zabini?"

"Creí que era gay"

"Y lo es. Razón de más para que esté dispuesto a aceptar un Concordatto. Así él también tendría tiempo para preparar a su familia para la noticia y llegado el momento ambos tendrían un buen motivo para rechazar la boda"

"Visto así, hasta parece una buena idea"

"Tenemos que ser prácticos en este asunto señorita Granger. Bien, sigamos ..." – dijo él pasando el dedo por la larga lista de nombres y fechas –"...vaya... Draco...Lucius podría ..."

"No, eso si que no. Draco Malfoy nunca me ayudaría en algo así." -Snape seguía con los ojos fijos en el libro y Hermione empezó a preocuparse –"Oh Dios, no está pensando lo que creo que está pensando ¿verdad profesor? El señor Malfoy nunca haría que Draco se casara conmigo, jamás mancharían su preciosa sangre con alguien como yo en la familia"

"Hermione, usa tu cerebro.¿Desde cuándo un mortífago se preocupa del pedigrí de la mujer a la que viola. No vivirías los suficiente para que tus hijos sean un problema"

"Dios mío" – dijo ella con un hilo de voz, encogiéndose en la silla –"Creo que me voy a poner enferma"

Snape la miró un momento, reprimiendo las ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo saldría bien. No podía hacer eso, no sería apropiado tratar así a una alumna, tan solo debía tranquilizarla.

"Esa es sólo una posibilidad, señorita Granger. Una entre muchas. Es mi costumbre anticipar la peor situación posible para estar preparado, la he alarmado sin razón. No tenemos ningún motivo para pensar que Lucius haga algo así"

"Pero sería capaz" – gimió ella tratando de no llorar ante Snape

"Lo que un hombre es capaz de hacer y lo que realmente hace son dos cosas muy distintas, señorita Granger." – guardó silencio un instante y prosiguió – "Todavía no tiene ninguna petición de matrimonio, ni de Draco ni de nadie. Atengámonos al plan del Concordatto. Pase lo que pase es usted quien decide, no lo olvide, es usted quien tiene la última palabra"

* * *

* * *

Ya se van complicando las cosas, pero como veis Severus todavía no tiene la menor intención de solucionar él mismo el problema de Hermione

Dudas, sugerencias y amenazas al botoncito de reviews


	4. La importancia de ser un Weasley

Perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón por tardar tanto esta vez, pero es que en mi caso vacaciones significa más trabajo y menos tiempo libre, todo lo contrario que al resto de los mortales. Parece que todo el mundo espera a que no tenga nada que hacer para encomendarme algo.

**willow black**: tengo algo preparado para Miniver y su madre pero para eso la historia tiene que avanzar mucho todavía

**tercySScloe**: si Dumbledore es el fantasma de la cripta¿adivinas cuántos años tiene McGonagall? . Lo del Concordatto mi idea era ponerlo en latín, pero soy de ciencias así que quedó más italiano de lo que esperaba. Si algún alma caritativa con conocimientos de latín quiere ayudarme, por favor que lo haga

**Kriss**: ejem, sip, se escribe así, gracias

En fin, gracias a todos los que os molestasteis en mandarme un review: **Miss-Andreina-Snape ,**** Galilea, gaby weasley, DrEaM-KaT, Bea-Lokiya, Caelius, Nocrala, Anamaya, Elanor Black, HoneyBeeM**

y vamos por fin al capitulo.

4. La importancia de ser un Weasley

Unos minutos más tarde, Hermione se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para salir de las habitaciones de Snape, tenía que hablar con sus amigos sobre el Concordatto, a ver qué les parecía esa solución. Por supuesto no les iba a mencionar nada sobre el posible plan de Lucius Malfoy, porque tal como le había dicho el profesor, no era más que una posibilidad. A pesar de todo, Hermione era incapaz de deshacerse de aquella sensación de nausea en la boca del estómago.

Severus la vio marchar en silencio. La había subestimado una vez más: Griffindor y su estúpido heroísmo. A pesar de sus comentarios, se sentía orgulloso de ella. No se había puesto a gimotear por su situación sino que había mantenido la mente serena para encontrar una solución y, si en algún momento se había abatido, había sido con razón.

Se acercó al mueble bar y se sirvió un gran vaso de whisky para quitar un amargo sabor de su garganta. Sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz Lucius Malfoy, lo conocía de primera mano y no iba a permitir que Hermione Granger cayera en sus garras, no mientras estuviera en su mano impedirlo. No permitiría que volviera a pasar algo como ...

"Por las barbas de Merlín ¡Miniver!" – gritó dándose un golpe en la frente ¿cómo había podido dejarle solo en la clase de Pociones toda la tarde?.

Con su característico revoloteo de ropas, Snape cruzó el pasillo a toda velocidad, temiéndose lo peor al abrir el acceso a la clase. Pestañeó un par de veces, aquello era algo parecido a lo que había esperado encontrar, aunque gracias a Merlín no había estallado nada esta vez.

Todos los calderos estaban completamente limpios y relucientes, eso tenia que reconocerlo al menos, pero abollados y dispersos por toda la sala, al igual que algunos pupitres caídos. Del pequeño señor Miniver no había ni rastro

"¿Señor Miniver?" – llamó Snape mientras el tic nervioso de su ceja izquierda hacia su aparición – "MINIVER"

"Estoy aquí Profesor, me he quedado atascado" – llegó la lastimosa voz del chico amortiguada por el acero de un caldero caído.

Snape suspiró aliviado de que el chico se encontrara bien, pero por supuesto no se lo hizo saber. Un gesto de su mano y el mobiliario volvió a su posición original, calderos incluidos por lo que Eduard se encontró de pronto sentado en el suelo justo frente a un muy enfadado Profesor de Pociones.

En cuanto Snape quedó a la vista, un papel que el chico tenia agarrado firmemente, se retorció entre sus manos, escapándose y volando literalmente hasta la cara de Snape.

"Oh" – aunque tenia la cara cubierta por el papel, Miniver pudo ver como la ceja volvía a latir peligrosamente –" Esto no es... yo no tengo nada que ver...no es culpa mía...yo solo..."

"¿Usted qué, Señor Miniver?" – dijo Snape tratando de quitarse aquel papel que se había pegado irremediablemente a su cara como una lapa

"Hubo...hubo un fogonazo... no me acerqué al fuego se lo juro... un fogonazo y apareció un elfo doméstico preguntando por usted. Yo le dije que estaba ocupado" – la ceja de Snape había dejado de temblar y Miniver se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para seguir –"Entonces se fue pero dejó la carta sobre la mesa" – ahora Eduard bajó la vista avergonzado –"yo...solo la cogí...ya había terminado de limpiar los calderos y usted no aparecía... estaba aburrido...pensé que seria una revista o algo así..."

"Continúe, señor Miniver"

"En cuanto la toqué se volvió loca, empezó a volar, yo traté de atraparla y..."

"Si, bien, me hago una idea de lo ocurrido a partir de ahí. ¿Está usted bien?" – al fin había conseguido despegarse el molesto papel de la cara. – "Puede irse, señor Miniver"

Eduard pestañeó incrédulo¿ya estÂ?ni puntos ni detención? Snape debía estar realmente con la cabeza en otra parte, pero desde luego Miniver no era de los que dejan pasar una oportunidad de oro, así que recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la habitación antes de que el profesor cambiara de idea.

Con otro gesto de su mano, Snape cerró la clase y volvió a sus habitaciones. Echó un vistazo al papel que ya no se resistía en su mano y le observó detenidamente. Era una carta. _Artemisa Snape, Snape Manor. _Reconoció la florida escritura de su madre al instante. Echó la carta al fuego sin abrirla. Llevaba más de 15 años sin hablar con su madre, fuera lo que fuera lo que quería de él ahora, no le interesaba. Tenía asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta a la sala común de Griffindor, Harry y Ron la arrastraron hacia un discreto rincón para que nadie les molestara. Los demás habitantes de la torre estaban lo suficientemente acostumbrados a sus reuniones secretas y planes como para prestarles atención. Allí Hermione les explicó en pocas palabras su conversación con Snape

"Así que un Concordatto" – dijo Ron – " Creo que mis abuelos se casaron así, ya hace tiempo que no se usa pero estoy de acuerdo con la Orden, es una solución para tu problema"

"Yo no lo veo tan claro Ron" – comentó Harry –"Seguimos sin garantías de que Fudge lo acepte en vez de un matrimonio y siempre queda la posibilidad de que las causas para romperlo no sean lo suficientemente convincentes y al final te tengas que casar Herm"

"Eso es lo que yo más temo Harry, por eso tengo que elegir al candidato con cuidado"

"¿Ya tienes a alguien en mente, has estado toda la tarde con Snape discutiendo sobre esto" – Ron sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse a si mismo toda la tarde con el profesor en las húmedas mazmorras –"Yo no cumplo los requisitos pero seguro que Fred o George estarían encantados de ayudarte"

"¿Y luego qué Ron¿Alego un "_es que hemos descubierto que sólo somos amigos_"? Fudge no se lo tragaría"

"Ahí llevas toda la razón, pero conozco esa expresión en tu cara... tienes un plan" – Hermione sonrió diabólicamente

"Y ahora mismo voy a ponerlo en marcha" – dijo saliendo de la torre

"¡Hey Herm¡Espéranos!" – dijeron a coro los chicos echando a correr tras ella –"¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?"

"A buscar a Blaise Zabini" – contestó ella sin inmutarse

"?ZABINI?"

* * *

El lago estaba desierto a esa hora de la tarde, ya se había ido el sol y los estudiantes se habían retirado al castillo, pronto darían el toque de queda. Sin embargo, la superficie del lago se transformaba una y otra vez en ondas. Draco desistió de buscar otra piedra, aquel método no servia para nada

"Potter, siempre Potter. ¿cuándo se dará cuenta de que el mundo no gira en torno a él?" – suspiró y se recostó contra un árbol, pronto llegaría Snape y debería recuperar la compostura.

Todo había empezado aquel verano y por mera casualidad. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido en apenas unos instantes, Draco Malfoy había dejado de ser Draco Malfoy y se estaba conociendo a si mismo.

Sabia que su padre era un mortifago y que estaba en contacto con el señor oscuro. Siempre lo había sabido aunque nadie se lo dijera, esas cosas se saben, pero siempre había creído que esa era tan solo la forma que tenia su padre de conseguir poder, _más dinero y más poder_, esa era la máxima de la familia Malfoy. Y como un niño había seguido el juego, maravillado por el mundo que describía su padre, un mundo en el que él, como Malfoy y mago pura sangre, tendría todo lo que siempre había deseado, todo lo que siempre le había correspondido por derecho.

Aquel había sido su mundo hasta que una noche regresó a casa antes de lo previsto. Debería haber pasado el fin de semana con Pansy pero la chica le aburría a más no poder, así que harto de ella, había decidido irse a casa.

La encontró completamente vacía y a oscuras. En un principio supuso que sus padres habrían ido a una fiesta y no se preocupó, al menos hasta que encontró a los elfos aterrorizados en un rincón diciendo que algo malo pasaba en el sótano.

Lo que descubrió aquella noche en su propio sótano cambió la vida de Draco Malfoy para siempre, descubrió que todo lo que hasta entonces había considerado como propaganda para asustar a los débiles, era totalmente cierto. Vio a su padre hacerle cosas horribles a aquella muggle y disfrutar haciéndolas. Se vio a si mismo repitiendo los actos de su padre en un futuro y sintió asco. Quería poder si, pero no a ese precio.

Y también vio, como arriesgándose a ser descubierto un mago ponía a salvo a la chica, cuando todos los demás la habían dado por muerta. Draco Malfoy encontró su verdadero destino en los ojos de aquel mago.El mismo mago que ahora se acercaba a él bordeando el lago

"Profesor Snape"

Severus inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, era curioso la ironía de la situación. Durante años había estado convencido de que Draco sin saberlo era el mejor espía de Lucius en Hogwarts y ahora, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores confidentes. Las tornas se habían cambiado y ahora era Lucius el espiado.

"Acabo de cruzarme con una airada señorita Weasley¿algún problema con ella?"

"No, ninguno." – mintió Draco – "Sólo que he tenido que rechazarla de nuevo. Ya sabe, siempre ha habido clases"- comentó en su tono más petulante.

Una buena actuación sin duda. Cualquier otro que no fuera Snape se lo habría tragado. Pero aún tenia que mejorar mucho para engañarlo. Lo vió enseguida en los ojos oscuros del profesor, pero afortunadamente aquel asunto con Ginny era demasiado banal como para requerir la interferencia del jefe de su casa.

"¿Algo sobre su padre, señor Malfoy?" – Severus estaba ansioso por desechar su teoría y Draco encantado de que poder olvidarse de Ginny

"No, todo igual. Parece que no está metido en nada nuevo" – dijo Draco repasando mentalmente las últimas cartas y conversaciones con su padre –"Bueno una cosa, pero no creo que sea realmente importante. Ha anulado mi Concordatto con Pansy, a causa de la Ley de Matrimonios supongo. Es un alivio saber que no tendré que casarme ya con ella"

Involuntariamente, Snape se agarró a un rama para no caer. Por primera vez en su vida, deseó no tener razón en algo.

Encontraron a Zabini en un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca, nunca habían tenido problemas con él y para ser un Slytherin les caía bien.

"Vaya, el trío de Griffindor¿que os traéis esta vez entre manos¿queréis que espíe a Draco otra vez?"

"No es eso Blaise, es más bien un acuerdo que nos beneficiaria a todos" – Hermione fue directa al grano, habia demasiado en juego para ser diplomática

"Soy un Slytherin, estoy interesado en todo lo que contenga la palabra beneficio" – bromeó Blaise –"¿de qué se trata?"

"En pocas palabras la situación es esta: no estoy dispuesta a acatar la estúpida Ley de Fudge y casarme con el primer imbécil que me lo pida, así que te propongo un Concordatto"

"Mira Granger, reconozco que esa Ley es como un dolor en el culo, pero no veo qué tiene de bueno un Concordatto y mucho menos qué tiene que ver conmigo"

"Con un Concordatto Hermione no tendría que casarse todavía, se podría aplazar el matrimonio hasta que quiten la Ley y entonces anularlo" – explicó Harry ya que vio que su amiga estaba al borde de la histeria con todo esto. Si Zabini se negaba estaba perdida

"Ya bueno, desde ese punto de vista creo que lo entiendo, pero repito ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo¿no puede hacer un Concordatto con alguno de vosotros? creí que era tu novia Weasley" –Ron enrojeció por el último comentario y se apresuró a cambiar de tema

"Tú eres gay"

"¿Y qué si lo soy?"- respondió Blaise poniéndose a la defensiva ante el tono de Ron

"Y tu familia no lo sabe"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo Weasley, creí que veníais a pedir un favor" – respondió el slytherin enfadándose

"Lo que Ron con su falta de tacto habitual quiere decir Blaise" – interrumpió Hermione el concurso de miradas ofendidas entre los chicos –" es que si tu familia no lo sabe, o lo sospecha, un Concordatto conmigo te daría tiempo para preparar el terreno, algún día se lo tendrás que decir ¿no? O, la menos, podréis salvar las apariencias un poco mas. Supongo que en la comunidad mágica tampoco esta bien visto ser homosexual en una familia tan distinguida"

Zabini meditó un rato las palabras de Hermione mientras ella contenía el aliento con los dedos cruzados

"Veo tu problema, tu solución y mi beneficio. Es un buen plan Granger, eres muy lista"

"Y tu respuesta ¿es?" – interrumpió Ron

"Mi respuesta es que hablaré con mi padre, pero antes" – aquella palabra cortó la sonrisa en la cara de Hermione – "antes"- repitió Zabini mirando a Ron detenidamente –"antes quiero un beso de Weasley"

"¿Qué?"

"Ni hablar"

"Si no hay beso, no hay Concordatto" – repitió Blaise, terco

"Ron por favor" – rogó Hermione

"Pero ...pero... ¿Harry?"

"Es sólo un beso Ron, y es la única posibilidad de Hermione"

"Todavía podemos probar con los gemelos"- sugirió Ron desesperado

"Estoy esperando Weasley" – Ron miró suplicante a Harry, después a Hermione y finalmente a Blaise. Desde luego no había duda de por qué lo habían enviado a Slytherin

"Lo que tiene uno que hacer por una amiga"- murmuró entre dientes –"Esta bien, tu ganas"

Antes incluso de que la última palabra saliera de su boca, Zabini se abalanzó sobre él y aprovechando la sorpresa le metió la lengua hasta la garganta. Pero tuvo compasión de él

"Un placer Weasley" – dijo separándose finalmente y lamiéndose los labios como un gato –"Hablaré con mi padre Granger, mañana sabrás si aceptamos el Concordatto"

"Gracias Blaise"- dijo ella mientras él se alejaba por el corredor –"Ron, no sabes cuanto .. ¿Ron? " – su amigo parecía estar en estado de shock

"¿Ron¿estas bien?" – repitió Harry zarandeándolo un poco

"Eh, si. Sólo que ..." - hizo una mueca –"tengo que lavarme la boca"

* * *

Fin del capitulo, el siguiente dentro de poco, lo prometo. Y ya sabéis, dudas, sugerencias y amenazas al botoncito de reviews


	5. Severus Snape tiene un mal dia

Parece que esta vez hay pocas dudas así que simplemente agradecer los reviews: **gaby weasley, Snivellius, ****TercySScloe, Sedes, Nocrala, Miss-Andreina-Snape, DrEaM-KaT, MeilinSnape, ****amsp14, **

Y vamos al capitulo.

5. Severus Snape tiene un mal día

"Albus, aquí me tienes" – el anciano mago dejó su conversación con el retrato de un antiguo director para girarse y encontrar la siniestra figura del Profesor de Pociones que acababa de entrar en su despacho. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Ah, Severus" – dijo sentándose en su sillón habitual y señalándole una silla a su acompañante. Previsiblemente, Snape se cruzó de brazos declinando la oferta

"Prefiero seguir de pie"

"Como quieras" – continuó el director sin dejarse impresionar por la actitud de su interlocutor y buscando unos caramelos de menta en un cajón –"¿Sabes por qué te he mandado llamar Severus?"

Por supuesto que sabia por qué estaba allí. Era la misma razón por la que el director le llamaba todos los sábados por la mañana a su despacho. Odiaba esos encuentros semanales. Odiaba tener que devanarse los sesos buscando el más leve indicio del nuevo plan del Señor Oscuro y más aún odiaba no tener ninguna noticia que darle a Dumbledore, hacia semanas que no había sido convocado

"Tengo una ligera idea"- respondió sarcástico, deseando marcharse de aquella habitación. Desde que Malfoy le informara del término de su Concordatto, había estado tratando de buscar una buena excusa para hablar con Lucius sin éxito

"Puede que te sorprendas" – Albus succionó el caramelo relleno de menta con una expresión de alegría en la cara que no hizo más que encresparle más los nervios a Snape. No tenia tiempo que perder con las tonterías de Dumbledore –"Te he convocado por una razón muy especifica Severus"

"Que es ..."

"El futuro"

Snape dio un profundo suspiro y contuvo el comentario que amenazaba con salir de su boca. El futuro. _Potter_. ¿Es que no tenía ya suficiente¿En qué estúpida aventura se había embarcado el odioso crío esta vez¿No podía por una vez acatar las normas y quedarse tranquilo y quietecito? Todavía recordaba esa sonrisa de satisfacción en el tercer año con todo el asunto Black. Esa maldita sonrisa., tan parecida a la de James

"¿Severus?" – le sacó el director de sus nefastos pensamientos

"¿Qué han hechos los engreídos pupilos de Minerva esta vez?"

"No, no, nada de eso esta vez afortunadamente" – rió el director un momento para de pronto fruncir el ceño –" He estado preocupado últimamente"

"No he vuelto a ser convocado desde la última vez, si fuera a pasar algo próximamente al menos habría habido una reunión de mortifagos y..."

"He estado preocupado por ti, hijo mío" – Snape descruzó los brazos. Cuando Dumbledore le llamaba así significaba problemas –"Preocupado por tu futuro"

"Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto Albus. El futuro no es algo que me preocupe. Todos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que me descubran. Hace tiempo que lo acepté y no es ningún problema para mi"

"Y como siempre te vuelvo a decir que ya has pagado con creces tu culpa, Severus. Deja el pasado atrás y mira hacia delante"

"¿Y quién ocuparía mi lugar Albus?" – dijo tristemente negando con la cabeza– "La Orden no tiene otro espía más efectivo que yo, ambos lo sabemos. No puedo dejarlo"

"Esta bien" – cedió Dumbledore viendo que de nuevo aquella conversación no llegaba a ninguna parte –"Pero al menos prométeme que pensarás en la posibilidad de un futuro"

Snape pestañeó ante la extraña petición de Dumbledore¿qué se traía entre manos esta vez el viejo zorro¿por qué tenía que desenterrar precisamente ahora viejos sueños ya olvidados? Ante la cara de estupefacción de Snape, Dumbledore volvió a sonreír y sacó un sobre lacrado de una carpeta.

"Esto llegó esta mañana" – le tendió el sobre a Snape pero lo retuvo un segundo más antes de dárselo –"Y aunque me sorprendió un poco al principio creo realmente que es una idea magnífica"

Snape abrió el sobre ansioso e instantes después se dejó caer en la silla que antes había rechazado. Se trataba de una proposición de matrimonio para Hermione Granger ...firmada por Artemisa Snape a favor de su único hijo, Severus Snape.

* * *

Snape Manor tenía el mismo aspecto que recordaba de niño: un caserón imponente rodeado de una valla no menos atemorizante y protegido por tanto o más hechizos que la casa de los Black. Sin embargo, Severus no tuvo ningún problema en franquear la entrada, las puertas se abrieron para él, reconociéndolo como dueño de aquella finca sin ningún asomo de duda.

Atravesó a grandes zancadas el pasillo, ignorando a los distintos elfos domésticos que, o bien se apartaban atemorizados o lo recibían con lágrimas en los ojos por verle de nuevo en casa, hasta abrir de un portazo la puerta del salón de té favorito de su madre.

Artemisa Snape no se dejó intimidar ni por un segundo ante su hijo. Es más, lo tenía todo bastante previsto y, aunque reconocía que los últimos quince años lo habían convertido en todo un hombre seguro de sí mismo, para ella seguía siendo un niño.

"Cierra la puerta Sevvy, hay corriente" – comentó como si hubiera visto a su hijo apenas unos minutos antes, y siguió bebiendo a sorbos su té digestivo de antes de las comidas.

Snape pestañeó un par de veces, fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba escuchar de su madre tras quince años de silencio no era eso. Observó a su madre, seguía igual que como la recordaba quizás con algunas arrugas y canas más en aquel pelo negrísimo y recogido en un severo moño a la altura de la nuca, pero allí estaba Lady Artemisa Snape en todo su sereno esplendor. Seguía siendo hermosa, tan parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange que se reprochó a si mismo por olvidar que eran familia directa. Sin embargo, el hechizo ya no funcionaba tan bien como cuando era niño, y agitando el sobre lacrado se encaró con ella

"¿Qué demonios significa esto, madre?"

"No me grites, aún no estoy sorda y compórtate. Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre" – riñó ella como si aún fuera un niño provocando que la vena en la frente de su hijo volviera a latir de cólera. Artemisa suspiró y miró a su hijo a los ojos –" Eso es lo que es, Severus. Tienes que casarte"

"¿Por qué?"- logró articular él rechinando los dientes

"Por la misma razón que tu difunto padre se casó conmigo¿por qué va a ser? Nuestra vida es mucho más larga que la de los muggles gracias a la magia, pero eso no afecta a la fertilidad. Ya es hora de que traigas un heredero a este mundo. Después de todo lo que hicimos tu padre y yo para tenerte, no voy a permitir que esta familia se extinga porque te ataquen por la espalda en un callejón de mala muerte"

"¿Por qué ella?" – repitió de nuevo la pregunta con un bufido, poco dispuesto a escuchar el antiguo sermón del sacrificio

"¿Ella? Ah¿es eso lo que te tiene así? Creí que te alegrarías"

"Madre..." – amenazó Severus a punto de perder la paciencia. Ella suspiró y señaló hacia una mesa cerca de la ventana. Ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse para reconocer la poción _Veritas in Sanguem _–"Así que fuiste tú...esos sueños...¡esto es casi magia negra!"

"Vamos, como si un antiguo mortífago se fuera a escandalizar por una poción tan tonta. Además no causa ningún daño, sólo revela nuestros más profundos deseos...y tu quieres a esa chiquilla, yo provoqué los sueños pero la elegiste tú"

"Madre..."- rogó ahora Severus

"Bueno, tuve que asegurarme que se trataba de algo más que una fantasía. Pero paré el efecto hace una semana te lo prometo. Si vieras mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que esa chica era la señorita Granger de la que tanto me habla Minnie. Parece que elegiste bien después de todo, tendréis hijos fuertes y con magia muy poderosa no me cabe la menor duda..."

Severus ya no escuchaba a su madre, sólo analizaba la verdad que tenia ante sus ojos. La irrefutable verdad, los sueños eróticos inducidos por la poción habían acabado tal como había asegurado su madre. Sus últimos sueños, los que más había atesorado, eran totalmente suyos, el verdadero deseo de su corazón una vez pasada la lujuria de la sangre.

"... y por eso en cuanto me enteré de esa estúpida ley de Fudge se me ocurrió que era la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarte una esposa. Ya que no hay ninguna bruja de buena familia de tu gusto al menos ésta no podrá negarse."- Lady Snape se cruzó de hombros –"He escuchado peores razones para casarse, fíjate en tu padre y en mi .."

"Madre"- la interrumpió de nuevo muy seriamente –"No pienso arruinarle la vida a esa chiquilla uniéndola a la mía. No mientras quede otra salida. No pienso firmar este papel y sin mi firma la proposición no tiene validez. Te recuerdo, madre, que el cabeza de familia soy yo" – y sin más abandonó la casa a grandes zancadas, tal como había llegado, pero con una nueva prisa.

El brazo le estaba doliendo ligeramente. Estaba siendo convocado pero a una reunión sin importancia. Tenía que asistir, era la única oportunidad que había tenido en días para acercarse a Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Tal como había supuesto, la reunión apenas tenía importancia. Un grupo de mortifagos había tenido una buena idea para buscar financiación, ya que la mayoría de los participantes en la rebelión estaban hartos de dilapidar sus fortunas con planes que no siempre tenían éxito y, a instancias de Lucius Malfoy se pensó en otras formas de financiación.

La mejor que habían encontrado y puesto en práctica con los mejores resultados, era bastante simple. Tan sólo tenían que robar de vez en cuando en algún banco muggle, cosa fácil a pesar de las ingeniosas medidas de seguridad y luego, disfrazados con algún hechizo _glamour_, cambiar en Gringotts el dinero en pequeñas cantidades que no resultaran sospechosas.

Snape cruzó la sala circular, hizo una profunda reverencia al pasar frente a Lord Voldemort que, sentado en un trono en el centro de la sala, escuchaba aburrido y complacido los detalles del plan y buscó a Malfoy con la mirada.

"...y es así como gracias a nuestro querido Ministro, esa nefasta Ley me va a permitir desquitarme de esa sangre sucia."- rió Lucius al coro de mortífagos que le acompañaba –"pero no os preocupéis, la compartiré con vosotros también. Pienso dejarla con vida... si me placen sus habilidades"

"¿Y quién es la afortunada, Lucius?" – preguntó Snape tras unos minutos de escuchar sus planes

"Mmm la dulce e insufrible amiguita de Potter, haré que se case con Draco y será toda mía"

"¿Granger?"

"Si, creo que se llama así. ¿Ocurre algo Severus?" – comentó indolente aunque un poco alarmado por la expresión de su compañero

"Ocurre que tendrás que buscarte a otra amiguita Lucius, esa sangre sucia va a ser para mí. Llevo años aguantando sus insolencias y su aire de superioridad. Yo, personalmente le bajaré los humos de la manera más conveniente"

"No Severus, es mía"

"Te equivocas, será mía"

"BASTA" – gritó el Señor Oscuro ante la inminente pelea –"no voy a permitir peleas entre mis hombres y mucho menos por una sangre sucia" – ante las palabras de su Señor tanto Lucius como Snape se inclinaron acatando sus órdenes. Voldemort, sonrió diabólicamente –"_Crucio_"

* * *

Hermione bajó con cautela hacia las mazmorras. Aunque era sábado, todavía había que respetar el toque de queda y, aunque tenía su posición de prefecta de Griffindor y podía alegar que estaba patrullando los pasillos, prefería no tener que mentir.

Aquella misma tarde había hablado con Blaise y su Concordatto había sido aceptado por la familia Zabini con gran alegría. Ron y Harry querían hacer una fiesta para celebrar que ya había pasado el peligro, pero antes ella se sentía con la responsabilidad de avisarle a Snape de que todo había salido bien. Lo más probable es que la mandara a paseo con un sarcástico_"Oh, ya podré dormir tranquilo, señorita Granger"_, pero al fin y al cabo el plan del Concordatto había sido suyo.

El problema ahora era encontrar al profesor. No lo había visto en el Gran Salón ni en el almuerzo ni en la cena, así que esperaba encontrarlo en el aula de pociones o quizá en su despacho, pero lo más probable es que ni siquiera estuviese en el castillo. Mejor así podría volver cuanto antes a la torre y celebrarlo con sus amigos.

Así que sin mucha convicción, Hermione abrió la puerta del Aula de Pociones para encontrarla vacía. Justo cuando iba a cerrarla de nuevo, la pared secreta que daba acceso a los dominios del Profesor de Pociones se abrió y segundos después una poción embotellada flotaba a través de la habitación. No había duda, ya lo había encontrado. Hermione cogió la botella y caminó deprisa hacia las habitaciones de Snape, que se abrieron para ella.

Lo encontró en el suelo, con los músculos palpitando a causa de los efectos del cruciatus y violentos escalofríos recorriédole el sistema nervioso. Ella no dijo ninguna palabra y él le arrebató la botella con dedos temblorosos. Intentó beber pero sus dedos no tenían la fuerza suficiente. Hermione le arrebató la botella fácilmente antes de que derramase el precioso contenido y pese al gemido de protesta de Snape, ella misma le sujetó la botella para que pudiera beber un par de tragos.

Snape odiaba aquella situación. Odiaba tener aquella maldita obstinación a no gritar. Sabia lo mucho que le gustaba a su Señor torturar a sus mortífagos. Lucius había gritado de dolor enseguida, pero él no. Severus Snape no gritaba por eso Voldemort se ensañaba siempre con él. Un hechizo tras otro hasta que cayó al suelo al borde de la inconsciencia, pero no había gritado. Apenas recordaba cómo había podido llegar a casa, pero con el hábito de la costumbre convocó su mejor poción anestésica. Odiaba esa poción, aliviaba el dolor pero embotaba la mente y ahora, lo más odioso de aquel día: ser transportado como un inválido por Hermione Granger hasta la cama. Definitivamente aquel había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, y tenía muchos con los que comparar: sus días de colegio con Potter, cada uno de sus terribles pecados, la muerte de su padre maldiciéndole, ... y los ojos llorosos de una niña de pelo alborotado ante una gran humillación.

Reclinada sobre él, a escasos centímetros de su propio rostro, Severus ya no podía distinguir entre la realidad y el sueño, para él sólo existían aquellos labios que ahora susurraban palabras que no llegaba a entender

"Claro que hay diferencia... aunque siempre fuiste hermosa" – susurró con voz apenas audible antes de perder el sentido por completo.

Y así, con unas palabras que nunca jamás habría pronunciado estando plenamente consciente, en un día que preferiría no haber tenido nunca, Severus Snape, el imbécil de las mazmorras, volvió a la categoría de héroe a los ojos de Hermione Granger

* * *

He tardado más de lo que tenía pensado pero este capitulo valía la espera. Ya sabéis dudas, sugerencias y amenazas al botoncito de reviews 


	6. Cuando el destino conspira

Primero perdón por tardar en actualizar más de lo que debería pero como excusa tengo la Feria, la resaca, el trabajo, la resaca,...

**Nocrala**: tenia reservada esa frase para un momento especial. Además hasta ahora el único que mostraba cierto interés era Snape, así que tenia que darle puntos a los ojos de Herm. Es mucho mejor que lo vea como un héroe que como un imbécil, sobre todo si va a tener que elegir marido

**Rocio**: para la "acción" y supongo q te refieres a Lemons, todavía falta unos capítulos, pero va a haber bastante en la noche de bodas, lo prometo

**amsp14**: a casi todo lo que preguntas respondo en este capitulo, pero te aclaro que Snape no firmó y que como él si es mayorcito al contrario que Draco, que su madre la haya pedido no tiene ninguna validez sin su firma.

**Bea-Lokiya**: esa frase tiene muchos significados, primero él no sabe si está despierto o soñando por eso la dice y segundo si relees el segundo capitulo Hermione dice que tiene dos recuerdos de él en uno la salva y es un héroe y en el otro la insulta con lo de los dientes. Haberla insultado es algo que le reconcome la conciencia a Snape y cuando la ve así le dice eso para que ella sepa que no quiso insultarla aquella vez, pero claro pedir disculpas y hacerle un cumplido no es algo que él haga en plenas facultades mentales.

**tercySScloe**: te aclaro, la madre de Snape no pidió un Concordatto sino directamente matrimonio aprovechando la Ley y segundo, el creía que estaba soñando con ella otra vez.

**Annie Ryddle**: como ya verás en este capitulo, una petición de matrimonio tiene la misma prioridad que un Concordatto en principio, pero hay factores atenuantes

**Sabi**: gracias por los cumplidos pero ya que estás puedes leer mis otros fics . Lo de la ortografía le puedo echar la culpa al corrector ortográfico del Word y a que FF no sube el capitulo tal como lo escribo, a veces falla la cursiva y corta palabras al final de la línea, no se si lo subo mal o qué. Pero si te refieres a los nombres y eso, la verdad es que hace bastante que me leí los libros y la mayoría de las veces dudo cómo se escribe, ya me dijeron que escribí mal Hogwarts en los primeros capítulos así que si descubres más meteduras de pata mías dímelas para corregirlas

**Azalea**: muchas gracias por la parte que me toca aunque de nuevo repito que la idea no es totalmente original mía, hay un desafío sobre hacer un fic con esa Ley pero nada más todo el resto es mío. Y si te gustó la personalidad de Lady Snape vas a estar encantada porque de vez en cuando aparecerá para provocarle a su hijo un ataque de nervios

**MarisolBlack**: básicamente en este capitulo nos libramos de Zabini y Herm tiene que elegir, así que sólo tienes que leerlo

Y Gracias a: **DrEaM-KaT, MeilinSnape, galilea, Snivellius, Riana, Florence Rose, Miss-Andreina-Snape, pupi-chan, Malu Snape Rickman, HoneyBeeM** (por partida doble) por darle al botoncito de los reviews y no enviarme maleficios

6. Cuando el destino conspira

La música a todo volumen casi hacia temblar los muros de la torre Gryffindor y Hermione agradeció haber puesto varios hechizos para aislar el sonido. Tenia que haber supuesto que Ron y Harry convertirían una pequeña celebración en aquella orgía que tenia ante ella. En cualquier otra situación y dada su posición de Prefecta habría acabado con esa fiesta no autorizada pero ¿qué demonios? todo eso era en su honor, podía hacer la vista gorda un rato más antes de mandar a todos a sus dormitorios.

"¿Qué tal te fue con Snape, Herm?" – dijo Ron acercándole una cerveza de mantequilla –"¿Conseguiste encontrarlo?"

"No" – mintió ella –"No debe estar en el Colegio, lo intentaré otra vez mañana"

"Como quieras Herm, pero sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo" – dijo esta vez Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione sólo sonrió y la conversación se encaminó a temas de Quiddich. Era mejor así, nadie tenia por qué saber en qué estado había encontrado al Profesor pero más que nada quería atesorar aquellas palabras que se habían escapado de su boca y la habían hecho tan feliz.

* * *

_El dolor todavía persistía en algunas partes de su cuerpo pero era mucho más soportable. Además ¿qué era un poco de dolor si Ella estaba allí? Severus protestó débilmente cuando le ayudó a llegar hasta la cama. Y gimió de frustración al verse echado como un saco sobre la colcha de terciopelo verde. Pero por más que intentaba formar las palabras que la hicieran salir de aquella situación tan embarazosa y humillante para é, su mente se negaba a hacer otra cosa que ordenarle a sus ojos que no le quitaran la vista de encima. Y así, con una mezcla de impotencia, humillación y expectación fue testigo de cómo ella le quitaba con trabajo las botas y rebuscaba en su arcón una manta liviana._

_Cuando encontró la manta Hermione con una sonrisa perpetua en los labios se sentó a su lado en la cama y comenzó la ardua tarea de desabrochar todos los botones que aseguraban capa, manto, chaqueta y camisa._

_-"Esto es muy inapropiado, señorita Granger" – fue capaz de decir él al fin, cuando ella ya aflojaba el nudo de su corbata, una vez liberado de dos capas de ropa_

_-"Más inapropiado seria haberle dejado tirado en la alfombra Profesor"- contestó ella sin perder la sonrisa ni dejar su labor._

_Snape no volvió a intentarlo. Estaba demasiado débil y en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón, no fuera ella a notarlos ahora que sus capas de ropa protectora desaparecían con rapidez. Así que simplemente se quedó mirando aquellas manos pequeñas, que expertamente separaban el botón del ojal, y las pequeñas manchitas de tinta casi imperceptibles en las yemas de los dedos que delataban su desorbitada pasión por los libros. Se quedó observándola en silencio, hasta que la sensación de dolor fue dejando paso a otra casi olvidada: la de sentirse cuidado y protegido._

_Se quedó mirándola hasta que ella hizo desaparecer su ropa dejándolo sólo con los pantalones y la camisa, blanca curiosamente, parcialmente desabrochada en el pecho y los puños. Fue entonces cuando por fin sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo para ambos._

_Severus alzó la mano muy lentamente, temiendo que ella se horrorizara y desapareciera, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario, apenas sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó y reclinó la cabeza para sentir toda su palma. A través de sus labios entreabiertos podía ver sus dientes, recordó con pesar cómo se había burlado de ella tiempo atrás por tenerlos demasiado largos y como la ironía de la vida no le hacia desear ahora otra cosa más que comprobar su longitud con la lengua._

_-"Claro que hay diferencia"- murmuró sin saber lo que decía, centrado sólo en sus labios –"Pero para mí siempre fuiste hermosa" – y con un gesto casi brusco la atrajo hacia él, hacia su pecho y hacia su boca para poder saborear aquellos labios aunque fuera sólo una vez_

_-"Profesor"- gimió Hermione _

"Profesor... Profesor despierte por favor... Profesor Snape"

Severus parpadeó un par de veces hasta que la hermosa cabeza de pelo alborotado que tenia ante él se convirtió en un chico de pelo corto y rubio

"Señor Malfoy espero que sea importante" – dijo incorporándose con una mueca y despertándose del todo para comprobar que estaba tendido sobre la cama, con la camisa semiabierta y una manta por encima ¿qué había soñado y qué había sido real¿se habría atrevido a besarla? _Merlín espero que no_ pensó.

"Profesor ¿qué ha pasado?" – la pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa, casi tanto como el tono de preocupación que empleó el chico. Debía tener un aspecto horrible si hasta Draco Malfoy se compadecía de él

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mi señor Malfoy"- echó un vistazo al reloj : _deshazte del crío y sigue durmiendo _–"para que venga a mis habitaciones a despertarme de ese modo"

"Es que es horrible"

"¿Voldemort prepara un ataque?" – preguntó Snape visiblemente alarmado, quizás había puesto demasiada atención en Granger y había pasado por alto algo de vital importancia

"No. Es peor"- Snape le miró con incredulidad –"Bueno peor peor no, pero es una catástrofe"

"¿Desde cuando se anda por las ramas señor Malfoy¿qué puede ser tan espantoso como para que venga a despertarme a estas horas?"

"Mi padre ha venido hace un momento echo una furia y me ha hecho firmar una proposición de matrimonio. ¡Quiere que me case con Hermione Granger!"

Severus suspiró y buscó sus botas. Se esperaba algo así, era cuestión de tiempo que Lucius comenzara su jugada y él no había hecho más que adelantarla con su comportamiento. Conseguir a Granger seria ahora una prueba de que era mejor que él.

"Profesor yo...yo no puedo casarme con Granger"

"¿Tan malo seria tener por esposa a una bruja con dos dedos de frente señor Malfoy?" – comentó molesto

"¿Qué? No, supongo que no, pero no es eso a lo que me refería" – tartamudeó Draco un poco sorprendido por la extraña cólera del profesor –"es que ... mi padre piensa hacerle a Granger lo mismo que a aquella chica muggle ¿verdad?" – ante el silencio de Snape continuó –"no me cae bien Granger pero no se merece algo así"

"Entonces no nos queda más que una solución si queremos salvarla señor Malfoy" – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala seguido por Draco –"tiene que convertirse en un pretendiente tan desagradable para ella que no le quede más remedio que aceptar a otro"

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana, Hermione bajó a la sala común y comprobó una vez más el magnifico trabajo de los elfos domésticos porque no quedaba ninguna prueba de que allí se hubiera celebrado una fiesta, a excepción de Seamus y algunos otros durmiendo la borrachera y roncando a pleno pulmón. Así que con cuidado de no hacer excesivo ruido, Hermione salió de la torre para un rápido desayuno y después una larga sesión de estudio aprovechando que Harry y Ron tenían entrenamiento. Los EXTASIS estaban cada vez más cerca.

"Señorita Granger, un momento por favor" – llamó McGonagall

"Profesora McGonagall, um, verá hicimos una pequeña fiesta...reconozco que debería haberla parado antes pero..." – la profesora la interrumpió con un gesto

"Hablaremos en otra ocasión de lo que usted llama una "pequeña fiesta" Señorita Granger. Ahora el Profesor Dumbledore desea hablar con usted"

Cinco minutos después Hermione y McGonagall entraban en el despacho del Director que hablaba con cara de preocupación con dos personas

"Papá, mamá ¿qué hacéis aquí¿ha ocurrido algo malo?"

"No necesariamente malo Señorita Granger, pero desde su punto de vista supongo que si" – le indicó con la mano un sillón junto a sus padres –"Estaba poniendo a sus padres al corriente de la Ley y de su implicación en ella. Parece que usted ya les había puesto sobre aviso"

"Si, Hermione nos escribió hace unas semanas explicándonos todo este asunto." – dijo el señor Granger tomando de la mano a su esposa –"Nos parece una idea bárbara y retrógrada impropia de un país civilizado. No hemos traído a nuestra hija a este mundo de Magia para que sus derechos sean pisoteados de esa manera"

"Cálmate querido"- dijo la señora Granger acariciando la mano que su marido tenia entre las suyas –"Ambos sabíamos que permitiendo que Hermione viniera a este colegio aceptábamos que formara parte de otro mundo con otras normas. Solo que nunca se nos ocurrió algo así"

"Pero no tenéis de qué preocuparos"- interrumpió Hermione –"He conseguido un Concordatto con Blaise Zabini, haremos como si estuviéramos prometidos hasta que la nueva Ley se apruebe y toda esta pesadilla termine"

"Me temo que ya no es tan fácil, señorita Granger" – comentó Dumbledore con voz grave y abatida –"El Ministerio aceptaría un Concordatto siempre y cuando no hubiera una proposición formal y me temo que en este caso la hay"

"¿Proposición formal¿Alguien quiere casarse conmigo¿Pero cómo es posible?"

"Señorita Granger, Hermione"- sonrió Dumbledore –"La Ley desgraciadamente es clara en este sentido, debe casarse o entregar su varita y volver al mundo Muggle. Pero estará de acuerdo conmigo en que, con una guerra en ciernes y siendo usted una pieza clave y miembro de la Orden del Fénix, entregar su varita seria prácticamente un suicidio. No podríamos protegerla ni a usted ni a su familia y sin varita, seria usted una presa fácil"

"¿Nos está diciendo que mi hija tiene que elegir entre casarse o morir?" – protestó el señor Granger dando un sonoro manotazo en la mesa

"Renunciar a mi magia seria firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte, el Profesor Dumbledore tiene razón papá"- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos –"Además yo ya no seria capaz de renunciar a mi magia, ni a este mundo, ni a mis amigos justo ahora que más me necesitan" – se secó las lágrimas con la manga y trató de tener un gesto de firmeza –"Me casaré"

"Bien, eso nos lleva a tomar su segunda decisión ya que hemos recibido dos propuestas"

"¿Dos¿Pero quién?" – Dumbledore levantó una mano pidiendo calma ante el torrente de preguntas que se avecinaba

" Según la tradición, una vez hecha la propuesta por escrito, los candidatos y sus familias vendrán a repetir su proposición en persona ante usted. Es en ese momento cuando usted debe aceptar a uno de ellos"

"¿Tengo que decir con quién me casaré mañana?"

"Si, y no solo eso querida, la boda se celebraría la próxima noche de luna llena, que es dentro de tres días"

"Antes de una semana estaré casada"- dijo Hermione con los ojos abiertos por el espanto

"En tan poco tiempo no podremos organizar una boda"

"Mamá por favor" – protestó Hermione

"Los preparativos para una boda mágica son bastante simples, apenas nos llevará tiempo. Mas que nada hay que buscar un vestido apropiado"

"Profesora McGonagall¿usted también?"

"Cariño, ya que has decidido casarte, de nada sirve que nos lamentemos. Mejor tener la mente ocupada en algo" – dijo la señora Granger acariciando la mejilla de su hija

"Em bueno si, si no hay nada que hacer, cuanto más rápido mejor" – comentó también el señor Granger –"pero Señor Dumbledore, no nos ha dicho quienes son los pretendientes de mi hija"

"Magos viejos, gordos y snobs que no conozco de nada y que han visto una chica joven en la Lista de Brujas Hijas de Muggles Disponibles"

"Ejem, eso no es del todo exacto señorita Granger. Usted conoce a ambos pretendientes bastante bien"

"Creí que dijiste que ni Ron ni Harry cumplían los requisitos cariño" – dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa

"Ejem, no. No son ni el señor Weasley ni el señor Potter " – dijo Dumbledore visiblemente incómodo

"¿Entonces quién?"

"Por favor Albus, díselo de una vez" – interrumpió McGonagall con el ceño fruncido –"cuanto antes lo sepa mejor"

"Si Minerva, tienes razón" – Albus se encontró súbitamente con la garganta seca y conjuró unos caramelos de limón que ofreció a los demás. Carraspeó un par de veces más y miró fijamente a Hermione –"Señorita Granger, he recibido dos peticiones formales de matrimonio que cumplen con todos los requisitos de la Ley. Una de ellas está firmada por el señor Draco Malfoy, la otra por Severus Snape"

Hermione permaneció quieta unos segundos hasta que los dos nombres se grabaron en su cerebro y con un simple –"Oh" – cayó en el sillón desmayada

* * *

Ya sabéis dudas, sugerencias y maleficios por no actualizar al botoncito de los reviews 


	7. Eligiendo entre lo malo y lo peor

Bien, reconozco que he tardado más de lo que debia, ya podéis darle las gracias a MAEC por recordarme de forma tan efectiva que os debia a todos un capitulo, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que este capitulo no me quedaba como queria que quedara y por eso he tardado más de la cuenta en darlo por terminado, y ahora a las dudas:

**tercy-S-Scloe**: tus sugerencias son muy buenas pero como tú misma dices no le pegan a Snape, por lo menos todavía nop. Ya tendrá tiempo más adelante para demostrarle a Hermione que tiene su corazoncito

**Annie Ryddle**: la parte del beso fue el sueño de Snape, el resto fue más o menos lo que pasó

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**: sip tienes razón, es un poco difícil imaginarse a esa pareja por la diferencia de edad, pero por eso puse también que los magos tenian una vida tan larga, en unos años apenas si habrá diferencia porque Hermione crecerá y él seguirá igual

**Caro-Snape**: acepto mi culpa y la maldición que me mandas, en idioma de Mordor para que haga más efecto

**willow black**: tu deducción con la madre de Miniver muy buena pero te ha fallado el tiempo, Draco vio a una muggle el verano pasado y por eso se hizo bueno, según tu teoria Eduard tendría como mucho dos años y no podria estar en Hogwarts

Y gracias a **MarisolBlack, Malu Snape Rickman, supermama, Rocio, SraMalfoy, pupi-chan, amsp14, Azaleadm, HoneyBeeM, caricatura, D.N.Angel girl, MeilinSnape, lumarana, Nocrala, Elanor Black** por acordarse de darle al botoncito y no mandarme ningún maleficio

7. Eligiendo entre lo malo y lo peor

"... un chico de su edad ...hombre demasiado mayor...una alumna ...pervertido..."

Hermione podía escuchar las voces de sus padres a lo lejos mientras ella se dedicaba a estudiar una vez más el conocido techo de la enfermería. No necesitaba escucharlos correctamente para seguir su razonamiento, era el único razonamiento lógico y correcto que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría. Por un lado tenia a un chico apuesto, rico y de su edad, por el otro a un hombre demasiado mayor y demasiado amargado. Para sus padres no había duda: Draco Malfoy era la respuesta. Pero ella no lo tenia tan claro, todavía sentía aquella náusea en el estómago ante la sola idea de casarse con Draco y caer en las manos de su padre tan fácilmente. Pero ¿Snape¿era ese hombre capaz de querer a algo que no fuera una Orden de Merlín? Aunque lo que realmente tenia que preguntarse era ¿por qué querría Snape casarse con ella? El profesor y sus motivos seguían siendo un completo misterio para ella.

"Parece que ya te has despertado querida¿te encuentras mejor?"

"Si señora Pomfrey fue sólo un desmayo"

"Demasiadas emociones para tomarlas con el estómago vacío. Lo mejor será que bajes a desayunar" – la enfermera sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione –"No pongas esa cara querida, ya sabes lo rápido que vuelan las noticias en esta Escuela y lo tuyo es lo mejor que he oído en años¿a quién vas a elegir?"

"¡Morgana santa¿Lo sabe todo el colegio?"

"Las buenas noticias vuelan rápido mi dulce ..eh...arbusto florido" – dijo Draco Malfoy en su tono más empalagoso caminando hacia ella seguido de sus padres. –"Ya he visto a tus padres, para ser muggles parecen que tienen educación quizás incluso los invitemos a casa alguna vez. No muy a menudo claro, los Malfoy no alternan con muggles"

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera lanzar una mirada de advertencia ante las ofensas que salían por esa boca viperina en presencia de sus padres, Draco se apoderó de su mano y girándola, le lamió seductoramente la muñeca. La sensación de náusea se incrementó tanto que Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca con la otra mano.

"Te ves pálida, mi ratoncito será mejor que descanses" – Y sin ni siquiera mirar a los padres de Hermione, Draco salió petulantemente de la habitación

"¿Quién...quién era ese ...ese...individuo?" – protestó encolerizado en señor Granger una vez que encontró las palabras

"Ese papá, es el mago con el que hace un momento querías que me casara"

* * *

Por una puerta oculta, Draco entró en las habitaciones de su mentor y fue directo hacia la botella de whiskey. Severus se limitó a sonreírle sentado a la mesa ante su desayuno. Siendo la nueva comidilla de todo Hogwarts no pensaba dejarse ver a menos que fuera indispensable. Todavía tenia que buscar una razón creíble para haber hecho semejante proposición sin descubrir ni su coartada ni la de Draco.

"Deduzco que ya hiciste tu presentación a la familia"

"He insultado a sus padres varias veces por minuto y casi consigo que vomite. Creo que he hecho una primera impresión inmejorable"

"¿No has sido demasiado obvio? No deben sospechar nada"

"Tranquilo, he actuado como todo un Malfoy. Si mi padre hubiera estado presente estaría orgulloso de mi" – dijo Draco mirando con pesar la botella ahora vacía –"Pero sigo sin ver por qué tomarnos tantas molestias por Granger. Que se case con Potter, Fudge no pondrá ningún impedimento a la boda del chico maravilla con su amiguita del alma. Incluso lo declararía fiesta nacional"

"No"- Draco se volvió para mirar a Snape, algo no encajaba en esa historia. ¿qué tenia de malo su idea? Se ahorrarían un montón de molestias, además por qué tenia que ser precisamente él la alternativa de Granger. Ahora que había tenido tiempo para pensar en el plan sin las prisas de la última noche, algo no le encajaba del todo...¿seria posible?

"¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella?" – la pregunta salió como un disparo a bocajarro

"Porque no debe casarse contigo. Tu mismo dijiste lo que le haría tu padre"

"Si, ya se todo eso. Pero nosotros somos Slytherin no Griffindors, no actuamos de forma heroica ni altruista"

"Que tu conciencia descanse en paz Draco, no eres ni un héroe ni una hermanita de la Caridad" – Draco sonrió ante el extraño cumplido, viendo cómo Snape esquivaba tener que dar una respuesta con tanta maestría

"Yo no, pero y tú¿por qué quieres ser un héroe?"

Esta vez Severus se levantó y Draco dio un paso atrás asustado. Había cruzado una de las muchas líneas que tenia Severus Snape de forma consciente y ahora lo iba a pagar dolorosamente. Para su sorpresa, Severus sólo encendió el fuego de la chimenea y se quedó un rato mirando las llamas en silencio. Estaba a punto de tomar ese silencio para huir como una buena serpiente cuando Severus habló, más para si mismo que para quien le escuchaba.

"Quizás porque ya estoy harto de ser el villano. Porque ya expié mis pecados y pagué con sangre mis errores. Quizás porque incluso yo tengo derecho a soñar con un futuro"

El profesor volvió a guardar silencio con la mirada perdida en las llamas y Draco abandonó la habitación sin un ruido

* * *

Por supuesto, Hermione no bajó al Gran Salón aunque realmente se estuviera muriendo de hambre, sino que se fue directamente a su habitación después de despedirse de sus padres. Volverían al día siguiente a primera hora, para estar presentes en la Ceremonia de Pedida, y ella tenia lo que quedaba del día para decirse entre sus dos pretendientes. La visita de Draco a la enfermería le había dado una idea clara de cómo seria su vida siendo la señora Malfoy y, dejando aparte los planes que el señor Malfoy tuviera o no para ella, no le había gustado nada. ¿Seria su vida como la señora Snape mejor?

"Hermione¿podemos pasar? Nos hemos enterado de todo, a decir verdad no se habla de otra cosa en todo el Colegio" – se oyó la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Si claro pasad" – dijo sentándose en la cama. Ginny entró corriendo para abrazarla mientras Harry se sentaba en una silla y Ron se quedaba apoyado en la pared –"un momento¿cómo podéis estar en el dormitorio de las chicas"

"¿eh? Ah, eso, McGonagall ha cambiado el hechizo sólo por hoy dadas las circunstancias" – comentó Harry –"¿es cierto verdad? Tienes que casarte"

"Mañana es la Petición oficial y tengo que dar una respuesta"

"Draco o Snape, no me gustaría estar en tu lugar por nada del mundo"

"Gracias por los ánimos Ron, como siempre sabes qué decir" – riñó Ginny –"Veamos por un lado tienes a Draco que es ...Draco y por el otro tienes a Snape que es ...Snape"

"Tú tampoco eres de mucha utilidad hermanita"

"Bien, vale dadas las circunstancias yo elegiría... "- Ginny se mordisqueó un mechón de pelo mientras pensaba –"a Draco"

"¿Malfoy?" – protestó Harry

"Ginny!" –protestó Ron

"Dejadla hablar, necesito ayuda ¿recordáis?"

"Draco es joven y guapo en eso gana a Snape por goleada"

"No quiero elegir a un marido por el físico, seria algo muy superficial"

"Si claro, te vas a casar porque te enamoraste de golpe de uno de ellos"

"El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo Ronald" – Ron cerró la boca, cuando Hermione lo llamaba así significaba que estaba a punto de meterse en un lío muy gordo –"Además el padre de Draco es un mortifago, lo mas probable es que me entregue a Voldemort después de la boda"

"¿Y Snape no lo haría también?"

"Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que el profesor Snape ya no es un mortifago, es de la Orden"

"Oh vamos Herm, no creerás que Snape está haciendo todo esto para protegerte de Lucius Malfoy"

"Reconozco que suena algo extraño pero ¿por qué no? Estoy segura de que hay algo bueno escondido en él" – siguió Hermione terca

"¿Desde cuando se ha convertido en tu héroe?" – protestó Ron

"Seamos prácticos"- intercedió Ginny –"Aceptemos que Snape quiere protegerla¿no lo haría también Draco¿no protegería a su esposa?"

"¿Y a ti qué te ha dado hoy con Malfoy?" – protestó Ron mientras Ginny se sonrojaba

Después de toda la mañana discutiendo los pocos puntos buenos y los infinitos malos de cada candidato sin llegar a ninguna parte, Hermione volvió a quedarse sola mientras sus amigos iban a almorzar. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y se estaba empezando a desesperar. Quizás lo mejor seria tirar una moneda al aire y que la suerte decidiera su destino.

"Em...¿hola?...¿Granger?...digo ¿Hermione? ...digo"

Curiosa por tanto titubeo, Hermione abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el aquel chico rubio que había visto castigado con Snape unas semanas atrás

"¿Si¿te conozco¿querías algo?"

"¿Eres tú la que va a casarse?"

"Mira, no tengo tiempo para cotilleos, no sé cómo has conseguido entrar en la Torre siendo de otra Casa y no me importa. Mi vida es mía y no tiene por qué interesarle a nadie más, así que déjame en paz"

"No, espera por favor"- suplicó Miniver temiendo que le cerrara la puerta en las narices –"Tengo algo que decirte, algo sobre Snape"

"¿De Snape?" – Hermione miró al chico y recordó su extraño comportamiento de aquella tarde –"Esta bien, pasa"

"Soy Eduard Miniver, de Huffelpuf, 2º año" – se presentó rápidamente –"y sobre cómo he entrado. Escuché a McGonagall decir que había quitado las guardas en tu cuarto, así que les seguí hasta la Torre, cambié mi insignia de Huffelpuff a Griffindor y entré un rato después tras un grupo de primer año. El cuadro me miró raro, pero al ver mi insignia no dijo nada"

"Vaya, eso es...muy inteligente"

"¿Para un Hufflepuf?" – sonrió Miniver y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, le estaba empezando a caer bien aquel chico

"Pero ¿para qué has venido, Eduard¿Qué sabes tú de Snape?"

"Es que se me había ocurrido que... ya sabes Draco Malfoy es muy popular entre las chicas... y Snape es siempre tan...tan... sólo quería que supieses que no es una mala persona"

"¿Has venido a decirme que según tú Snape no es una mala persona?"

"Será mejor que te lo cuente todo. Yo he vivido siempre como un muggle, en Chelsea con mi madre"- bajó un poco la cabeza triste –"ahora sé que mi padre no murió en un accidente de coche, lo mataron los mortifagos antes de que yo naciera. Por eso mi madre nos escondió todo este tiempo, incluso ahora sigue en Chelsea como una muggle. Quería decirte que Snape venia a veces a hablar con mi madre, a contarle cosas sobre este Mundo supongo, no sé de qué hablaban sólo que cuando él se iba mi madre sonreía. Creo que Snape la salvó, nos salvó, de que nos mataran como mataron a mi padre" – Hermione se había quedado sin palabras ante la confesión de Miniver – "Cuando vine a Hogwarts y le conocí, no me dio miedo como a los demás porque yo conozco al verdadero Snape. Debajo de tantas capas de mal genio hay cosas buenas. Es fácil amargarse y enfadarse con el mundo cuando estás solo, cuando crees que nadie te quiere, que no le importas a nadie. Quería que lo supieras antes de que tomaras una decisión"

Miniver se levantó, volvió a sonreír a una Hermione que seguía sentada en la cama procesando la información y la dejó de nuevo sola con sus pensamientos. Quizás Miniver tuviera razón, recordó su primer año. Si no hubiera sido por su amistad con Harry y Ron hubiera terminado amargada y sola. Es muy fácil enfadarse con el mundo cuando te sientes solo.

Hermione suspiró, añadió las palabras de Miniver a la lista de _cosas buenas de Snape_ y se dejó caer en la cama con un súbito sentimiento de alivio.

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias y maleficios por no actualizar al botoncito de siempre 


	8. Lo que toda bruja debe saber antes de ca...

Leyendo vuestros reviews estoy pensando casi en crear un Club de Fans de Miniver . Pero antes vamos con las sección de dudas:

**amsp14**: cruzaremos los dedos para que tu voz subliminal le llegue a Hermione. Por lo de Draco y Ginny si relees el capitulo 4, verás q hay algo escondido entre esos dos

**galilea**: muy buenas tus preguntas pero no las voy a responder: por un lado porque me estaría boicoteando a mi misma y por otro porque tampoco lo tengo decidido del todo

**SerleenaEd**: sorry pero no puedo acelerar las cosas, yo escribo así y creo q así resulta más creíble. El problema es que como tardo tanto en subir cada capitulo te da la sensación de que la historia va lenta, pero si lees los capítulos seguidos sin tener en cuenta el tiempo q llevan subidos ves q la historia va a su ritmo. Eso creo yo, así q paciencia, intentaré hacer los capítulos un poco más largos metiendo más subtramas eso sip.

**MarisolBlack**: por supuesto, la mami de sevvy estará en la Ceremonia de Pedida, con todo lo que le ha costado no se la iba a perder por nada del mundo

Y como siempre gracias a**Azaleadm, Miss-Andreina-Snape, rocio, TercySScloe, anyelita, Annie Ryddle, MeilinSnape, Malu Snape Rickman, Ginger, supermama** (eres mi review 100!), **Snivellius, willow black, Sailor Alluminem Siren** por darle al botoncito

En este capitulo hay una escena en homenaje a **Favila** y a su fic **Luna Nueva**. No se si estarás leyendo este fic, pero quiero que sepas que el tuyo me encantó y no pude evitar poner mi propia versión de una escena de tu historia.

8. Lo que toda bruja debe saber antes de casarse

Draco hizo su entrada en el Gran Salón como sólo un Malfoy podría hacerlo: con un silencio absoluto y siendo el blanco de todas las miradas. Así que siguió con su papel, avanzó con la dignidad de un rey hasta su sitio habitual en la mesa de Slytherin, ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos de aquellos que nunca estarían a su nivel, pero gozando secretamente de ser el centro de atención. Y hablando de chusma que no estaba a su nivel, Crabbe y Goyle le miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pero antes de llegar hasta ellos una muy ofendida Pansy Parkinson le salió al paso. _Hora de continuar el show_ pensó.

"Draco Malfoy. Puedo entender que rompieras nuestro Concordatto por esa estúpida Ley de Matrimonio, pero de ahí a ¡casarte con esa sangre sucia de Granger!" – Pansy tenia toda la cara enrojecida por la ira y su voz más chillona que de costumbre

"El día que crea que te deba una explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer, Pansy, dejaré de ser un Malfoy" – dijo con su tono de superioridad habitual –"Y ya que estamos, permíteme decirte que el fin de nuestro Concordatto supuso un gran alivio para mi"

"No dijiste eso hace dos semanas en la Torre de Astronomía"

"No querrás que recuerde todas las tonterías que le digo a una chica para llevarla a esa Torre¿verdad?" – Pansy estaba lívida de la humillación y él estaba a punto para dar el golpe de gracia – "Además si mal no recuerdo¿no estuviste allí anoche con Goyle, querida Pansy?"

Pansy gimoteó y volvió a su sitio para llorar sus desgracias en el hombro de Millicent, mientras Draco continuó hasta alcanzar su lugar habitual entre Crabbe y Goyle.

"No deberías de haberle dicho eso a Pansy, Draco" – susurró Goyle –"Después de todo la estás insultando al casarte con una sangre sucia"

"Por lo que yo recuerdo Goyle, no la defendiste tanto cuando rompí el Concordatto y tú te encargaste de consolarla" – Goyle se mordió la lengua al instante deseando no haber abierto la boca

"Lo que Goyle quiere decir"- explicó Crabbe con la misma cara de bobo –"es que no entendemos por qué has dejado a Pansy por una sangre sucia como Granger"

"El por qué es algo que vuestro primitivo cerebro no podría comprender jamás, amigos míos"- Draco sonrió –"así que simplemente os diré que mi padre lo quiere así¿o es que os creéis que quiero pasar el resto de mis días con una sangre sucia a mi lado? Pero podría ser peor, podría haber terminado casado con una Weasley"

"Ah, si es cosa de tu padre no hay problema entonces" – dijo Crabbe

"Casado con una pelirroja pobretona" – rió la gracia Goyle

Justo en ese momento Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron en el Gran Salón después de pasar toda la mañana con Hermione. Como siempre, los dos chicos ignoraron las miradas y los comentarios provenientes de la mesa de Slytherin, pero por una vez Ginny se atrevió a mirar a Draco Malfoy a los ojos. Su mirada era tan airada como la había sido la de Pansy minutos antes, y Draco le devolvió la mirada sonriente, escondiendo en su arrogancia la felicidad de ver brillar los celos en los ojos de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Por segunda vez en aquel día, Hermione se encontró a si misma mirando al techo sin creerse del todo aquella situación. Pronto despertaría de aquella pesadilla y descubriría que no existía ninguna Ley y que su máxima preocupación seria sacar la mejor nota posible en los EXTASIS. Pero el lastimero maullido del gato la trajo de nuevo a la realidad: tenia doce horas para elegir un marido.

"¿Tú que opinas Crooks?" – dijo acariciando distraídamente al gato –"No puedo aceptar a Draco después de que Snape me contara sus sospechas sobre el señor Malfoy. Pero por otro lado es muy extraño que sea precisamente el Profesor Snape el otro pretendiente. Quizás Harry tenga razón y todo esto no sea más que una mentira de Snape para que le elija a él, pero me cuesta creer que lo tuviera todo planeado desde el principio. Además, Harry siempre piensa lo peor de Snape sin razón, fíjate lo que ocurrió en nuestro primer año. Siempre sospechamos de él y al final es inocente...además lo que dijo Miniver ... ¡AAAAH Crooks no se qué hacer!" – gritó desesperada al techo de su habitación

"Hermione¿podemos pasar?" – llamaron de nuevo desde la puerta. Estaba claro que aquel día la puerta de su habitación parecía el acceso al andén 9 y ¾.

"Por supuesto Profesora McGonagall, pase" – la puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de Hermione todo el personal femenino de Hogwarts con McGonagall y Molly Weasley a la cabeza irrumpió en su habitación buscando un lugar para sentarse. Hermione miró sorprendida a Ginny que le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros

"A mi no me preguntes, me han traído desde el Gran Salón sin decirme una palabra"

"Muy bien"- comenzó Molly una vez que todas se hubieron sentado y callado y tras una seña de McGonagall –"Dado que tu matrimonio es inminente y que tu madre no es bruja, hemos creído nuestro deber explicarte una serie de cosas sobre el matrimonio"

"Oh no mamá, la charla de las abejas y las flores otra vez no por favor. Ya fue bastante humillante la primera vez" – gimió Ginny

"Es cierto señora Weasley, no es necesario. He leído libros y... bueno ya tengo cierta edad para saber cómo son esas cosas"

"Me consta que ha interrumpido a suficientes parejas en sus rondas como prefecta para asumir que está familiarizada con las relaciones sexuales, señorita Granger"- interrumpió McGonagall la defensa de Hermione –"Estamos aquí para explicarle en qué consiste un matrimonio mágico"

"¿Tan distinto es a uno muggle?"

"En esencia no, pero hay una serie de cláusulas"

"Cláusulas"- repitió Hermione adoptando la misma actitud que en clase, su ansia de conocimiento imponiéndose una vez más

"Por ejemplo, un _Matrimonio Mágico Sellado_ no se puede romper salvo con la muerte"

"Eso no lo sabia, pero había dado por supuesto que ambas proposiciones iban en serio"

"Y que debe consumarse en la luna llena"

"Si eso ya me lo dijo, profesora. Me casaré en tres días"

"Ha dicho consumarse, Herm"- susurró Ginny dándole un codazo

"¿Tengo que acostarme esa misma noche con ...con quién elija?"

"Si, es el único medio de sellar el Hechizo" – Molly sonrió – "Pero el Matrimonio no se consolida hasta el nacimiento del primer hijo"

"Eso no lo entiendo"

"Si mamá, esa parte no la conocía"

"Mientras no haya hijos, el vínculo mágico entre los esposos es débil y puede romperse. En cuanto hay hijos el vínculo se fortalece y ya existe el _Derecho de Sangre_"

"Me he perdido completamente, señora Weasley"

"Estamos hablando de amantes Hermione."- interrumpió la señora Hooch exasperada –"Por si estás pensando en casarte con Severus y tener amantes"

"Oh, vamos Rolanda. Hermione no le haría eso al pobre Severus" – protestó la profesora Sprout

"No digo que lo haga, sólo que puede hacerlo. Por las barbas de Merlín chicas, se va a casar con Snape contra su voluntad y todas conocemos bien el carácter de Severus. No digo que con el tiempo no llegues a enamorarte de él querida, pero mientras eso pasa que al menos sepas que tienes otras posibilidades" – Hermione estaba realmente perpleja

"Está dando por sentado que voy a aceptar la propuesta del Profesor Snape"

"Querida"- respondió McGonagall por Hooch –"Todas aquí esperamos que tengas el suficiente sentido común como para no aceptar al señor Malfoy"

"Sí muy bien todo eso pero yo al menos sigo sin saber qué es eso del _Derecho de Sangre_"- Ginny acudió al rescate de Hermione cambiando de nuevo la conversación

"Si, claro querida"- McGonagall suspiró –"Cuando ha nacido el primer hijo de la pareja"

"Hijo legítimo" – puntualizó Hooch

"Sí Rolanda, cuando nace el primer hijo legítimo, el Matrimonio queda sellado del todo de forma que si un cónyuge tiene un amante, se está en el derecho para ..."

"Mira que te gusta irte por las ramas Minerva" –volvió a interrumpir Hooch –"Que si tienes un hijo de Severus, él tiene derecho a matar a cualquier amante que puedas tener, y viceversa por supuesto"

"¡Morgana santa!" – dijo Ginny –"Ahora entiendo por qué tío Max y tía Lucinda se decían esas cosas"

"Ginny ahora no es el momento"- riñó Molly –"Hermione querida, eso es todo lo que teníamos que decirte, la Ceremonia es muy parecida a una boda muggle sólo tendrás que decir si quiero, pero ya volveremos a discutir los detalles de la boda con tus padres, más adelante" – la señora Weasley sonrió –"y no nos hagas caso, eres tú quién debe decir cuál de los dos será tu marido. Después de todo, ya has visto que es para toda la vida"

"Si, si todo eso"- volvió a interrumpir Hooch moviendo la mano con gesto de aburrimiento –"sólo queríamos asegurarnos que elegirías sabiendo cuáles son realmente tus opciones"

* * *

Severus se revolvió incómodo en la cama, incapaz de dormir por segunda noche consecutiva. Todavía no se creía en el tremendo lío que se había metido en menos de 48 horas. Pero no era simplemente eso lo que le tenía inquieto. Tenia miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado. No había podido evitarlo, tenia esperanzas. Aquellos sueños olvidados de su juventud de una familia, de amar y ser amado, habían vuelto desde el fondo de su corazón con más fuerza que nunca y ahora esa chiquilla tenia un poder sobre él terrorífico: el poder de hacerle un daño mucho mayor que cualquiera de los _Cruciatus_ de Voldemort.

Suspiró con resignación y miró al reloj : _Nunca es demasiado pronto para que empieces a arreglarte. _¿Por qué mantenía objetos mágicos tan sarcásticos como él a su alrededor? Lo que le recordaba que tendría que arreglar su espejo; hacia años que lo había roto por un _No tienes mal aspecto para ser un vampiro_ del maldito chisme. Al menos había servido para mantenerlo callado cada vez que entraba al baño y bueno, cuando no hay nada nuevo que ver, no es problema mirarse en un espejo roto. Así que Severus se levantó, entró en el baño y con una mirada de advertencia arregló el espejo. Abrió un cajón y rebuscó un frasco de _Champú especial para grasa muy muy muy muy rebelde_, regalo de Navidad de Dumbledore por supuesto.

Después de una hora frotando concienzudamente cada milímetro cuadrado de su cabello y su piel, Snape salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo. Su cuerpo era alto y delgado, pero no tan delgado como muchos creían. Tantos años de espía lo habían mantenido en tan buena forma como un auror, no estaría mal si no fuera por la extrema palidez de su piel y las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban aquí y allá, recuerdos de Voldemort, por no hablar de su nariz. Sí, no había duda Hermione Granger le elegiría a él en vez de al apuesto Draco Malfoy.

"_No me mires así, que esta vez no he dicho nada"_ – dijo el espejo asustado por la expresión de su dueño, temiendo otro golpe

"Pues sigue calladito" – rugió Snape entre dientes antes de proceder a afeitarse.

Media hora después Severus Snape enfundado en sus cuatro capas de ropa negra habituales y sus incontables botones, volvía a mirarse en el espejo. Después de un rato de silencio, y temiendo ser roto esta vez por no hablar el espejo se atrevió a un simple :

"_Ese champú realmente hace milagros_"

"Si, recuerdo que me costó bastante caro" – vino la voz de Dumbledore desde la chimenea –"Severus¿podrías quitar las guardas?"

"Por supuesto" – casi al momento Snape se arrepintió de sus palabras ya que al instante todo el profesorado de Hogwarts irrumpió en sus habitaciones. –"¿Alguien podría explicarme qué significa esta ...intromisión?" –siseó

"Eres el profesor más joven de todo el Colegio, y el único que sigue soltero" – rió Albus

"Y lo seguirá siendo si ella lo ve así"- comentó Hooch –"¿No tienes otra ropa?"

"NO" – siseó de nuevo bloqueando la puerta del armario antes de que McGonagall o Hooch pudieran llegar a su ropa, pero fue en vano porque la Profesora Sinistra encontró el baúl con la ropa de gala

"Aquí hay algo con mejor pinta¡por las enaguas de Morgana Severus¿cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste de compras?"

"No tengo tanta vida social como para necesitar ropa nueva. Gracias por vuestro interés y vuestra ayuda innecesaria y ahora FUERA"

"En ese caso mejor transfigurar lo que tiene puesto"- comentó McGonagall ignorando las protestas de Severus –"¿qué color?"

"Granate"

"Azul"

"Ni te atrevas Minerva, te lo advierto" – amenazó Snape con la varita

"¿Qué tal amarillo limón?" – propuso el Director

"Albus no estoy para bromas" – gritó Snape

"No es una broma"

"Esta bien, lo dejaremos en negro esta vez Severus, pero hay que darle un aire más actual" – continuó McGonagall -"¿Qué tal así?"

"Lino negro, muy bueno Minerva" – aprobó Hooch – "pero sigue siendo demasiada ropa"

""y demasiados botones" – comentó Sinistra. Y pese a las miles de protestas y amenazas de Snape las tres brujas se pusieron varitas a la obra, disparando aquí y allá sobre su ropa haciendo desaparecer botones y capas de tela

"YA ES SUFICIENTE"- gritó cuando el tic nervioso de su ceja alcanzó una velocidad imposible

"Sí, mucho mejor, podemos darlo por terminado" – dijo Hooch mientras McGonagall y Sinistra asentían – "Ahora el pelo"

"¿MI PELO? ESO SI QUE NO"

"Agárralo Flitwick"

"_Petrificus Totallis_"

Y así, impotente, Severus Snape tuvo que aguantar otra hora de completa humillación mientras las brujas hacían con su pelo lo mismo que habían hecho con su ropa. Por más divertida que fuera la escena, Albus reconoció que ya había sido suficiente. Hizo salir a todo el personal que le deseó suerte en la Petición y, a salvo desde la puerta susurró _Finite Incantatem_. Severus sólo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos al recuperar la movilidad.

"Relájate hijo mío, todo saldrá bien. Sybill ha profetizado que seréis muy felices"

"Me dejas muy tranquilo Albus¿cuándo ha fallado Trelawny en sus profecías?"

"Los Granger deben estar al llegar, tengo que ir a recibirlos ya casi es la hora" – comentó despreocupadamente el Director –"Por cierto Severus¿ya tienes el anillo?"

"¿Un Anillo de Pedida? Creí que no era necesario, son sólo tres dias"

"Lo imaginaba" – dijo Albus con una sonrisa sacando una pequeña cajita del bolsillo que voló suavemente hasta posarse encima de la mesa. –"Le regalé ese anillo a Emma, lo llevó en su dedo 50 años hasta el día de nuestra Boda"

"Albus ...yo"

"Sabes que no tuvimos hijos" – Dumbledore sonrió tristemente recordando su vida junto a su esposa fallecida –"Será un placer ver ese anillo en el dedo de la señorita Granger estos tres días" – Severus asintió solemne y Dumbledore lo dejó solo.

Abrió la cajita despacio, para descubrir un sencillo anillo dorado con reflejos rojizos, hecho de una pluma de Fénix sin duda. No se le ocurrió un Anillo de Pedida mejor para una Gryffindor como su Hermione. Vaya, _su Hermione,_ parecía que se había contagiado del optimismo de sus colegas. Guardó con una sonrisa el anillo en el bolsillo e inconscientemente se pasó la mano por el pelo. Un momento¡por las barbas de Merlín!

"_AHHH¿QUIÉN ERES TU Y QUÉ HACES EN ESTE BAÑO_?"- gritó el espejo dando un respingo

Snape ni siquiera encontró palabras. No sólo le habían cortado el pelo, sino que lo habían adornado: mechones más largos, mechones trenzados y ¡mechones coloreados! Parecía recién sacado de la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_. Unos pocos movimientos de varita y su pelo volvió a tener su aspecto habitual

_-"¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que diría esto pero ... es un alivio verte con tu pelo de siempre"_

Unos minutos después, Severus Snape abandonaba sus habitaciones y se dirigía hacia el despacho del Director donde se llevaría a cabo la Petición. Todavía tenía que decidir qué le diría a Hermione al hacer su petición de mano. Debía ser algo que la convenciera de elegirle a él, pero sin mencionar nada como _O te casas conmigo o Lucius te violará hasta matarte_.

"Profesor Snape ¿tiene un momento?"

"Ahora no Miniver" – dijo sin pararse

"Es algo que dijo mi mamá" – Severus se detuvo al instante

"¿Su madre se encuentra bien?"

"Si Profesor." – Miniver tomó aire y dijo lo más rápido que pudo –"Es que ayer estuve hablando con Hermione en su habitación y vi un póster de _Magia Muggle_ en la pared y el batería tiene el pelo largo como usted y lo lleva en una coleta y recordé que una vez mi madre dijo que lo había visto a usted con el pelo así una vez y que le quedaba bien" – terminó el niño sin aliento tendiéndole un trozo de cuero negrísimo.

"5 puntos menos para Huffelpuff por molestar a un Profesor cuando tiene prisa" – dijo Snape con gesto aburrido. Sin embargo tomó el trozo de cuero y se ató el pelo mientras reanudaba su camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore ... y hacia Hermione.

* * *

Esta vez no os quejareis de que el capitulo es corto. Para el fin de semana La Petición.

Dudas, sugerencias, maleficios y demás al botoncito de siempre


	9. La Petición

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis el siguiente capitulo.

**HoneyBeeM**: sorry seguramente me salté tu review sin darme cuenta o a lo mejor fue que ff no me lo envió al correo que a veces pasa, en cualquier caso date por doblemente saludada

Y agradecer a los que se molestaron en darle al botoncito como siempre y que esta vez no me mandaron ningún maleficio: **TercySScloe, Azaleadm, rocio, D.N.Angel girl, Florence Rose, Miss-Andreina-Snape, amsp14, Malu Snape Rickman, Annie Ryddle, akizuki, SerleenaEd, Ginger, caricatura, Snivellius, supermama, MarisolBlack, MeilinSnape, Paula Moonlight**

En general parece que todas os reísteis bastante con el pobre Sevvy y su cambio de imagen forzoso, esa es la escena que adapté de **Luna Nueva, **sólo que en ese fic arreglaban a Severus para una cita, lo digo para que no me acuse nadie de plagio. Y en general deciros que yo suelo escribir mis fics así mezclando escenas graciosas con otras más tristes para que queden con ese toque de realismo que hace las historias más creíbles, y ya que hablamos de realismo, y ya que algunas me los habéis preguntado en la noche de bodas va a haber un lemon. La mayoría creo que no habéis leído más fics míos así que voy avisando de mis lemons son bastante ... detallados por decirlo de alguna manera. No sé qué edad tenéis pero ya quedais avisados para que lo leáis por vuestra cuenta y riesgo y si alguien cree que debería subir el rating q me lo diga, lo que sea antes de ir a protestar a los jefes de ff que no quiero que me echen

9. La Petición

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. McGonagall había dado su permiso y, rompiendo varias normas Harry, Ron y Ginny habían pasado toda la noche con ella. No habían hablado de su boda ni de su futuro marido, lo que realmente había importado era disfrutar de esa noche, la última en que los cuatro estarían totalmente juntos. Así que habían reído recordando pasadas hazañas y viejos amigos, mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla tras otra.

Hermione, al igual que todos, sabia que todo cambiaria después de Hogwarts, era inevitable la separación. Harry y Ron seguirían siendo inseparables porque ambos estaban muy decididos a entrar en la Academia de Aurores y, aunque habían tratado de convencerla de que fuera con ellos, Hermione se había negado. Tenía muy claro su futuro: quería ser medibruja. Era la profesión perfecta para ella, la medibrujeria requería bastante dominio de muchas artes mágicas, desde Transfiguración a Pociones pasando por Encantamientos y tendría un amplio campo de investigación. Hermione quería encontrar la cura a la Licantropía, o al menos conseguir una poción matalobos más efectiva que la que ahora existía. Suspiró. Su vida iba a cambiar de todas formas con o sin la ayuda de la Ley.

Al igual que el día anterior, Hermione salió de la Torre sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Allí McGonagall la esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos para llevarla, como el día anterior al despacho de Dumbledore. Un vez allí la profesora le dio un beso en la frente y le abrió la puerta. Hermione quedó un poco sorprendida de ver la cantidad de gente que cabía en el pequeño despacho y se avergonzó de ser el centro de todas las miradas. Por un lado tenía a Dumbledore sonriendo como siempre junto a un mago desconocido, el funcionario del Ministerio sin duda, sentados tras la mesa del director. A la derecha los señores Malfoy con Draco, que parecía tener tantas ganas como ella de salir de aquella habitación, y a poca distancia de los Malfoy una mujer mayor que parecía sacada de una novela de Jane Austen y ¿ese era Snape?

"Hermione cariño, aquí" – llamó su madre desde el lado izquierdo de la habitación, sacándola del shock que había provocado la nueva imagen de Snape.

"Bien, parece que ya están todas las partes reunidas" –comentó el funcionario –"Si no hay alegaciones de última hora podemos comenzar" – miró a ambos pretendientes que negaron con la cabeza –"Bien, la primera propuesta"- dijo cogiendo un fajo de papeles de la mesa –"es la del señor Draco Malfoy, de modo que será él quién comience. Señor Malfoy, cuando quiera"

Draco carraspeó un poco para aclararse la voz, se levantó y en una pose muy dramática se arrodilló ante Hermione tomándola de las manos

"Mi querido ratoncito, conmigo tendrás todo lo que una bruja sueña. Para empezar por fin tendrás una familia digna de ti y una ventajosa posición social. Dispondrás de todo el dinero que necesites para comprarte ropa y joyas, todos los elfos domésticos que quieras para atenderte en tus más mínimos caprichos. No necesitarás hacer nada salvo estar hermosa para mi y mis amigos. Yo me encargaré de todo mi amor, no tendrás que elegir una profesión ni volver a tocar un libro jamás. Estarás toda la vida en un pedestal porque es allí dónde perteneces" – Draco terminó su discurso con un beso en la muñeca mientras su padre asentía complacido con el discurso.

Hermione parpadeó escéptica ¿de verás Malfoy creía que eso era lo que ella soñaba¿de veras pensaba que una bruja en su sano juicio aceptaría semejante proposición de futuro? Entonces lo vio, brujas como Pansy Parkinson o incluso Lavender Brown soñaban con una vida así. Se fijó por vez primera en la madre de Draco, era muy hermosa, ella nunca seria tan hermosa pero tampoco nunca había querido serlo. Simplemente no encajaba en la vida de objeto decorativo que Malfoy le proponía.

"Señor Severus Snape, su turno"

Al igual que Draco, Severus también carraspeó y se puso en pie, pero no iba a rebajarse a una actuación semejante, a Draco le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atención

"Señorita Granger, yo no le ofrezco nada parecido" – Artemisa tosió desaprobando esas palabras y Severus le echó una de sus miradas de advertencia –"No le ofrezco nada parecido porque la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no quiere nada de eso. Si se tratara de posición social, puedo asegurarle que yo también la cubriría de joyas pero en vez de eso le ofrezco libertad. Libertad para pensar, decir y hacer lo que quiera y cuándo quiera. Si quiere estudiar, estudie. Si quiere trabajar, trabaje. Si quiere quedarse en casa haciendo de florero, hágalo." – y por primera vez en su discurso Severus la miró directamente a los ojos –"Estoy seguro de que haga lo que haga nunca dejaría mi nombre en mal lugar y seria un honor tenerla por esposa" – Quería decirle más, quería decirle que elegir a Draco sería un suicidio, quería decirle que era todo lo que cualquier mago podría desear. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero sobre todo quería decirle que le eligiera porque no podría soportar perderla, porque si no había podido salvar a la única persona que amaba en este mundo ya no le quedaría razón alguna para seguir. Pero no dijo nada. Era Severus Snape después de todo y él no suplicaba. Así que simplemente calló y volvió a sentarse.

"Ambas peticiones han sido expresadas ante la familia de la Novia. Señorita Granger, sólo tiene que venir y firmar la petición del mago elegido" – dijo poniendo los dos pergaminos sobre la mesa –"Por supuesto, tiene un tiempo para pensárselo" – comentó el funcionario al ver que Hermione no se movía.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó la mente en blanco, como cuando se encontraba ante una pregunta difícil en un examen. Sabia que en su mente tendría la respuesta, sólo tenia que dejar que llegara. Así que siguió esa táctica y dejó la mente vacía. Dejando de lado conspiraciones y contra conspiraciones, la vida que Draco le proponía era su idea del infierno. Snape le ofrecía algo que encajaba más con su forma de ser y con sus sueños, ojalá fuera un _Legimentis _para saber qué era lo que escondían ambos. Entonces su cerebro dio con la respuesta, como siempre. Recordó el instante en que Snape la había mirado, había algo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto: sinceridad y un anhelo escondido. Repasó sus dos recuerdos del Profesor Snape y lo que había pasado sólo dos noches antes. Hermione sonrió, abrió los ojos y con paso firme avanzó hasta la mesa y firmó.

"Mis felicitaciones" – dijo el funcionario recogiendo el pergamino firmado y desapareciendo con un PLOF. Los ojos de Dumbledore no dejaban de chispear complacido.

"¡Qué poca educación! Ni siquiera nos ha dicho a quién ha elegido" – bufó Lucius Malfoy

"Tranquilícese, señor Malfoy." – tranquilizó Dumbledore –"Cualquiera diría que el pretendiente es usted, no su hijo"

"Entonces díganos de una vez a quién ha elegido la sangre sucia y acabemos de una vez"

"La sangre sucia tiene voz propia para decírselo personalmente, señor Malfoy" – dijo Hermione muy enfadada con las manos en las caderas –"Prefiero entregar mi varita antes que entrar en su distinguida familia sangre limpia"

"¿Eso significa que no eliges a Draco¿Qué van a pensar nuestras amistades¡Un Malfoy rechazado por una sangre sucia!"

"Cállate Narcisa, nadie ha pedido tu opinión" – Lucius estaba que no cabía en sí de cólera y humillación, mientras Draco simplemente se había dejado caer en la silla aliviado como nunca.

"Si nos disculpas, Lucius" – dijo Snape con una inmensa sonrisa de triunfo –"creo que estáis de más aquí."

"Tienes toda la razón Severus" – le apoyó Dumbledore –"Joven Malfoy, creo que tiene clases a las que asistir. Señores Malfoy, les acompañare hasta la puerta"

* * *

Minutos después, los Malfoy y el Director habían desaparecido pero nadie se había movido ni dicho una palabra. Hermione estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decir nada, sus padres esperaban que fueran otros quienes dieran el primer paso ya que no estaban seguros de qué debían decir y Severus todavía estaba saboreando su triunfo sobre Lucius como para hacer algo. De modo que fue Lady Snape la encargada de romper el hielo. La dama se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a Hermione que tragó saliva nerviosa. Artemisa sonrió y la abrazó.

"Soy Artemisa Snape, la madre de Severus"- dijo con voz dulce –"Puedes llamarme Missa, Hermione" – Hermione sonrió tímidamente a su futura suegra y ese fue el momento en que Snape volvió a la realidad

"Señor y Señora Granger" – dijo cuadrándose y haciendo un saludo casi militar –"Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones de la Escuela Hogwarts a su servicio. Sé que a sus ojos debo parecer un depravado al hacer semejante proposición a una alumna pero si me permiten explicarme.."

"Señor Snape" – le interrumpió el padre de Hermione –"no negaré que ese era mi parecer hasta hace bien poco. Reconozco que ni mi esposa ni yo estamos familiarizados con las costumbres de su Comunidad y quizás una diferencia de edad tan grande no sea un problema para ustedes así que intentaremos que tampoco lo sea para nosotros. Mi hija le ha elegido a usted y con eso nos basta"

"Perfecto entonces"- interrumpió Artemisa –"Tenemos que arreglar una boda en tres días, lo mejor será que vengan conmigo a Snape Manor y discutiremos los detalles con calma. Así además podrán comprobar por ustedes mismos el estilo de vida que tendrá su hija junto a su futuro marido"

"Parece una idea fantástica, Señora Snape" – aplaudió curiosa la señora Granger

"Si no hay nada más que decir" – prosiguió Snape –"Tanto su hija como yo tenemos clases a las que asistir"

"Sevvy por favor" – gruñó Artemisa –"¿dónde están tus modales? Además ni siquiera has besado a tu prometida"

"No, no es necesario"- susurró Hermione avergonzada

"¿Tan desagradable le parece la idea?" – dijo Severus avanzando hacia ella amenazador

"No es eso Profesor, es sólo que ..."

"Ah, quieren intimidad"- rió Artemisa –"mejor dejarles solos"- continuó saliendo de la habitación seguida por los Granger

"Quería preguntarle una cosa Profesor"- dijo Hermione en cuanto estuvieron solos, aunque Snape la seguía teniendo casi acorralada contra la mesa de Dumbledore

"Puedes llamarme Severus mientras estemos solos, Hermione. Al menos mientras sigas siendo mi alumna, no me parecería apropiado que me llamaras Severus en clase"

"Si, entiendo ...Severus" – dijo el nombre despacio, extrañada ante la súbita confianza y ante la expresión de gusto de su futuro marido –"¿Por qué querías casarte conmigo, Severus?" – era la pregunta que había estado temiendo y la única que no podía responder con una mentira, así que le dijo la verdad, a su modo

"Por varias razones. Para empezar no podía permitir que la bruja más brillante que ha pasado por Hogwarts desde Rowena Ravenclaw cayera en las manos de Lucius" – Hermione sonrió ante el cumplido y él se envalentonó –"No voy a mentirle señorita Granger, mi madre me insistía en buscar una esposa y he de admitir que la idea de que fuera usted no me desagradaba del todo, intelectualmente hablando"

Hermione volvió a sonreír ¿qué esperaba? Era Severus Snape después de todo, no iba a escuchar de su boca una declaración de amor. Había dado una respuesta clara, fría y directa tal como era él y justo lo que necesitaba oír.

"Creí que ahora era Hermione" – dijo ella relajándose –"Y puedes besarme si quieres, Severus"

Había escuchado esas palabras incontables veces en sus sueños y realmente deseaba oírlas. Se acercó poco a poco mientras ella cerraba los ojos, dispuesta. Muy despacio le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos trazando el contorno de su rostro hasta pasarlas por los labios entreabiertos. Hermione casi gimió ante la caricia, nunca habría imaginado tanta gentileza escondida en el arisco profesor, pero todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. Fue un beso suave, dulce y lento que le dejó los labios cosquilleando y completamente perpleja.

Cuando abrió los ojos al cabo de un momento, Hermione estaba sola en el despacho de Dumbledore. En su dedo un anillo rojizo centelleaba.

* * *

Dudas, maleficios y demás al botoncito de los reviews 


	10. Reacciones

Una aclaración antes de que me volváis a protestar por tardar en actualizar soy una de las muchas personas que viven esclavas de su trabajo y tiranizadas por sus jefes, así que el único momento en que puedo escribir es el fin de semana, y el pasado me fui a la playa así que ya sabéis el por qué del retraso. Ahora con las dudas:

Y como siempre gracias por apretar el botoncito a: **Florence Rose, Miss-Andreina-Snape, karlila, Rocio, MeilinSnape, Paula Moonlight, EugeBlack, Malu Snape Rickman, MarisolBlack, akizuki, TercySScloe, supermama, HoneyBeeM, Azaleadm, amsp14, Náyade, Sali, Tere Potter, kai a secas, mary malfoy, Chica-Felton-Malfoy, Rosario**

10. Reacciones

Snape bajaba las escaleras del despacho de Dumbledore casi a saltitos y silbando como un colegial. No recordaba estar en semejante estado de euforia desde hacia años. No sólo le había ganado a Lucius por la mano, su cara de derrota por si misma sería un excelente recuerdo por los años venideros, sino que LA había besado. Había besado a Hermione Granger y por una vez no estaba soñando. Había besado a Hermione Granger y lo más maravilloso y extraño de todo era que a ella parecía haberle gustado. A lo largo de su vida y sobre todo como Mortífago había estado con varias mujeres, casi todas contra su voluntad o a cambio de un precio, pero por una u otra razón ninguna le había aceptado voluntariamente y mucho menos correspondido. Hermione sí lo había hecho, no se había quedado quieta con los ojos cerrados esperando a que él terminase sino que había seguido sus labios con los de él, y había estado a punto de gemir. ¡Gemir! había sentido la vibración de su garganta bajo sus dedos, estaba seguro, no lo había imaginado.

Por esa misma razón se había apresurado a colocarle el anillo en el dedo y la había dejado sola en el despacho. Por un momento el impulso de arrojarla sobre la mesa del Director y hacerla salvajemente su mujer allí mismo había sido demasiado fuerte. Y por más atractiva que le pareciera la idea esa no era forma de comenzar un matrimonio. Sería algo impropio de él. Además, después de un acto semejante, dudaba de que ella le volviera a responder de forma tan voluntaria, más aún si tenia en cuenta la posibilidad de que fuera virgen¡podría traumatizarla para el resto de su vida!. Ante ese pensamiento, Snape se quedó quieto en la escalera. Iba a casarse en tres días y sueños eróticos y detalles esperanzadores aparte, lo cierto es que su futura esposa estaría aterrada ante la idea. Ella simplemente había elegido entre dos opciones que no quería y se había resignado a su destino. El Matrimonio iba a ser para toda la vida y ella simplemente quería poner de su parte para que funcionara, de modo que él no sería menos. Snape sabía que su tiempo en este mundo iba a ser corto, en cualquier momento podrían descubrirle y eso era muerte segura, así que pondría todo de su parte para que funcionara. Y eso incluía que la noche de bodas fuera un recuerdo lo menos desagradable posible para ella, y dadas las circunstancias de su boda no le quedaba otra que el _Castitas Donum._

Sólo había hecho legalmente esa poción una vez, para Laura Miniver. Sonrió cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo de una joven Laura echa un manojo de nervios y tremendamente asustada. Laura siempre acudía a Severus cuando estaba asustada y esa vez no iba a ser menos. El _Castitas Donum_ se aplicaba desde tiempos ancestrales a las vírgenes el día de su boda. Favorecía las inhibiciones, aumentaba la sensibilidad de las zonas erógenas femeninas y al mismo tiempo relajaba el himen al punto de que no se sentía ningún dolor. Sonrió de nuevo, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que haría esa poción para su propia esposa, y siguió bajando las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a su mueca de fastidio habitual ante el cortejo de profesores que le estaban esperando al pie de la escalera, y que empezaron a aplaudir y felicitarle nada más verle. Aguantó estoicamente los lloros de Minerva, los "así se hace" de Flitwick y el golpe de felicitación en el hombro de Rolanda Hooch que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio, antes de disculparse educadamente con sus colegas y volver a sus mazmorras. Tenía clases que atender y por las barbas de Merlín, no iba a aparecer vestido como un fantoche.

* * *

Encantado con la insinuación del Director, Draco puso pies en polvorosa a la menor oportunidad. Se sentía demasiado aliviado como para aguantar la cara de vinagre de su padre y su mal perder. Perder no era algo a lo que los Malfoy estuvieran muy acostumbrados, de modo que no aceptaban la derrota muy deportivamente. Y que fuera precisamente Snape el vencedor era algo difícil de tragar para su padre. Era una extraña relación la que mantenían su padre y su padrino, daban la impresión de ser los mejores amigos, en términos de amistad entre dos Slytherin por supuesto, pero su padre siempre aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para ridiculizar a Snape, y él aguantaba estoicamente como si lo mereciera cuando, Draco estaba seguro de ello, la magia de Snape era muy superior a la de su padre. Sin embargo esa línea de pensamiento fue rápidamente olvidada al ver a cierta pelirroja esperando cerca del Gran Salón.

"Felicítame Weasley" – dijo con su actitud prepotente habitual, y lo suficientemente alto como para varios alumnos que pasaban por allí lo oyeran

"No me digas que finalmente la presión pudo con Hermione y te eligió a ti" – respondió Ginny con cara de espanto

"¿Celosa ...Virginia?" – Draco dijo su nombre completo despacio, saboreando cada silaba

"Cuando las ranas críen pelo, Malfoy" – Draco sonrío ante el comentario, justo el día anterior había visto al sapo de Longbotton con una larga melena, uno de los múltiples hechizos fallidos de su dueño sin duda

"Bueno" – continuó Draco reclinándose sobre ella más de lo que debería –"Para tu información, tu amiguita sangre sucia ha preferido a Snape, gracias a Merlín"

¿Gracias a Merlín¿Es que no querías casarte con ella?"

"Ese matrimonio fue idea de mi padre, ya que tengo que casarme con una sangre sucia al menos que fuera una lo suficientemente poderosa en magia y todo eso" – se acercó más a ella y Ginny dio un paso atrás chocando contra la pared –"Yo no tenía el más mínimo deseo de casarme con Granger" – lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos pero de nuevo lo suficientemente alto como para que en breves minutos toda la escuela se enterara de que había perdido y se sentía inmensamente aliviado por ello. Sólo un Malfoy podía convertir la derrota en victoria tan fácilmente.

"En ese caso, iré a decirle a Harry las buenas noticias" – siseó Ginny mirándole también directamente a los ojos. Ante el nombre de Potter, Draco se separó al instante

"¿Es que no puedes estar ni un minuto sin pensar en él?" – comentó molesto

"¿Celoso ...Draconius?"

* * *

Hermione regresó a la Torre de Griffindor sin asimilar completamente todo lo que había pasado. Por una caprichosa jugada del Destino, se iba a casar con el profesor más temido de Hogwarts al que por cierto, no le quedaba mal el pelo recogido y besaba sorprendentemente bien. Inconscientemente, Hermione giraba el anillo rojizo en su dedo mientras la idea de que su matrimonio no iba a ser tan desagradable como en un principio se había imaginado se colaba poco a poco en su mente.

"De modo que Snape" – soltó Ron a bocajarro en cuanto Hermione puso en pie en la sala común

"¿Cómo te has enterado?"

"Ya lo sabe todo el colegio, Draco se le dijo a Ginny a voces para dejar bien clarito que es un alivio no haber sido el elegido. Ahora todos andan murmurando que Snape te ha mandado un hechizo para que le eligieses a él" – informó Harry

"No fue un maleficio Ron, fue la única elección lógica"- dijo ella con voz cansada mientras se dejaba caer un sillón cerca de ellos –"Draco me prometió una vida como objeto decorativo y Snape libertad"

"¿Y tú te lo creíste?"

"Ron, por favor prometimos no hacer ningún comentario y aceptar la decisión de Hermione" – interrumpió Harry antes de que Ron pasara a mayores –"sabes tan bien como todos que ella no pidió esto"

"Esta bien" –dijo Ron con cara de derrota –"pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que va a ser difícil llamarla señora Snape"

"Ahg" – dijo Harry con una mueca de asco –" y va a tener que dormir con él"

"Aaahg" – corearon los dos

"Chicos, todavía estoy aquí¿recordáis?" – protestó ella sin mencionar que la idea de compartir cama con Snape le parecía menos repulsiva desde hacía unas horas

"Em, si, lo siento Herm"

"Bien, asunto zanjado entonces"- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con renovada energía

"Herm¿a dónde vas?" – preguntó Harry viéndola subir las escalaras del dormitorio de las chicas de tres en tres

"A por mis libros, por supuesto. Los EXTASIS son la semana que viene y tengo clase de Aritmancia en 15 minutos"

Mientras Hermione desaparecía en su cuarto, Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron. Era un alivio comprobar que pese a todo, Hermione seguía siendo Hermione.

* * *

Felizmente para Hermione las reacciones del alumnado de Hogwarts sobre su elección de esposo no fueron demasiado sonoras. La profesora Sinistra la felicitó cortésmente al entrar en su clase, acción que fue repetida por Flitwick en incluso el fantasma del profesor Binns. En cuanto a sus compañeros, tal como había dicho Ron, se limitaron a mirarla con lástima, compadeciendo su horrible destino como futura señora Snape, y por norma general, se abstuvieron de hacerle comentario alguno, ya que no querían que la pobre chica estallara en lágrimas ante la mención de su boda. Sólo Miniver se había acercado a ella en un pasillo y, en un ataque de entusiasmo la había abrazado y agradecido hasta la saciedad dejándola una vez más totalmente perpleja, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y desaparecer muy avergonzado corriendo por el pasillo.

Y así el día transcurrió con una relativa normalidad hasta que recordó su última clase del día: Pociones. Con los Slytherin. Con Severus-no-me-llames-así-en-publico-por-ahora Snape. Con su prometido.

Afortunadamente tenía al resto de sus amigos Gryffindors para servirle de apoyo, Harry y Ron ocuparon su mesa habitual a su derecha, mientras que Neville, gimiendo como siempre entre dientes de que aquella asignatura fuera necesaria para sus futuros estudios de Herbologia se apresuraba a sentarse junto a ella en el banco. Instantes después, Draco y su corte hacían su aparición en el aula y sin dignarse a mirarla se sentó en primera fila. Ahora si que los comentarios y los cuchicheos comenzaron, pero Hermione se mantuvo firme y los ignoró. No había flaqueado cuando Rita Skeeter la acusó de romperle el corazón a Harry y todo aquel jaleo, de modo que no iba a dejarse intimidar ahora.

"BLAM" – un sonoro portazo y el familiar siseo de ropajes negros hizo acallar el aula

"Abrid vuestros libros por la página 153" – un giro de muñeca y en la pizarra aparecieron los ingredientes –"En una semana tienen sus EXTASIS, les conviene ser capaces de elaborar esa poción en menos de una hora y sin ayuda"- comentó como de pasada con los ojos fijos en Neville que lanzó un sonido lastimero involuntario –"No os quiero trasteando en mi almacén de modo que señores Crabbe, Finnegan, Potter y Granger vengan conmigo, traerán ustedes los ingredientes para el resto de sus compañeros"

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Snape se giró y despareció dentro del almacén. Hermione se levantó despacio esta vez, no era la primera vez que se le encomendaba esa tarea, a decir verdad casi siempre eran los mismos los que iban por los ingredientes, Snape no quería tener el pequeño y estrecho almacén lleno de estudiantes pelando por llegar primero a tal o cual ingrediente, pero en aquella ocasión todo eran silenciosas miradas acusatorias, dado que con el profesor a escasos metros nadie se atrevía a comentar nada en voz alta. De modo que Hermione siguió al resto de sus compañeros en fila y esperó en el almacén mientras Snape entregaba personalmente los ingredientes a Crabbe, Seamus y Harry.

"Tenga cuidado Potter, esa raíz de Escranius viene directamente de Bulgaria y es tan frágil como el cristal"

"Sí profesor"

"Señorita Granger, deme un minuto" – Hermione asintió mientras el resto de sus compañeros dejaban el almacén para depositar los preciosos ingredientes sobre la mesa del profesor para que estuvieran a disposición de todos –"Una pregunta. Puede parecerle un tanto absurda dado que yo mismo lo comprobaré en tres días pero¿es usted virgen? – Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello ante la pregunta tan indiscreta y tan inesperada a la vez –"Bien, tomaré su reacción como afirmativa. Quédese quieta"- Hermione iba a protestar o al menos a preguntar de qué se trataba todo ello cuando en un movimiento directo y preciso, Snape cortó un mechón de su enredado pelo –"Puede irse Granger, si mal no recuerdo sus compañeros están esperando esos ingredientes"

Hermione salió rápidamente del almacén todavía extrañada por los acontecimientos y todavía un poco ruborizada.

"Vaya Granger" – la chillona voz de Pansy Parkinson era más molesta de lo que recordaba –"¿recordando los buenos tiempos en el almacén con Snape?"

"Creo que no eres la más indicada para hablar de almacenes oscuros, Pansy" – bramó Hermione ante el insulto. Pansy se levantó de un salto y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Snape regresó al aula

"Señorita Granger, creo haber sido bastante claro, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no seguir las instrucciones de un profesor" – Hermione cerró los ojos derrotada ¿cómo había sido tan tonta como para creer que había algo bueno en él? – "Y señorita Parkinson, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por no tratar con el debido respeto a la prometida del Jefe de su Casa"

Pansy Parkinson se quedó con la boca abierta, incrédula ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, como el resto de los Slytherins, salvo Draco que entornó los ojos y sonrió como el gato que se comió el canario. Observó cómo Granger regresaba a su asiento con aire triunfal, aunque tan sorprendida como todos y cómo todo regresaba a la normalidad tras una seca mirada de advertencia del profesor. Ahora todo estaba claro para Draco, por fin encajaron todas las piezas en su cerebro: el por qué tenia que ser él el otro candidato, aquella sensación de urgencia dos noches atrás, y sobretodo el cómo la había mirado a los ojos aquella mañana mientras hacía su proposición.

Draco conocía bien a su padrino y desde que él mismo se había convertido en espía, se pasaba el tiempo estudiándole para ser capaz de imitarle y realizar su labor de forma tan convincente como él. Draco sabía que Snape no se rebajaría al numerito que él había hecho. Se había limitado a decirle la verdad con la esperanza de que ella pudiera verla y aceptarla, tal como había ocurrido. Pero de lo que ni Granger ni quizás el propio Snape se habían dado cuenta era justo lo que Draco reconocía ahora: los ojos de Snape también habían dicho la verdad, prometiéndole el amor eterno que él no era capaz de expresar con palabras.

* * *

_

* * *

Castitas Donum: el regalo de la virtud o algo parecido, es latín auténtico pillé un diccionario_

Dudas, maleficios por no actualizar y demás al botoncito de siempre


	11. Tres Días

Sección de dudas y sugerencias:

**Malu Snape Rickman**: del nombre de Ginny no sabia nada, pero estaba convencida de que era Virgina. Pero gracias por decírmelo y a partir de ahora la llamaré Ginebra.

**Rocio**: la boda y todo lo demás va en el siguiente capitulo, solo tendrás q esperar una semanita mas

**Paula Moonlight**: espía oficial no es todavía pero está aprendiendo de Snape. Vuelve unos capítulos para atrás y verás que Draco se ha pasado al lado bueno, a su manera claro

**MeilinSnape**: lo de las despedidas de soltero no se me habían ocurrido, así que gracias a tu sugerencia escribo este capitulo pre-boda

**Yami (Eve):** tus reviews son de los capítulos 5,6 y 7 así q realmente no se cuándo leerás esto, de todas tus preguntas la única q puedo contestar es la de "para mi siempre fuiste hermosa" Snape se estaba acordando de cuando se burló de ella por lo de los dientes y es su manera de pedirle perdón

Y como siempre gracias a los que se molestaron en apretar el botoncito: **PaZ-BeYoNcE, Miss-Andreina-Snape, galilea, MarisolBlack, EugeBlack, DrEaM-KaT, Chica-Felton-Malfoy, Ginger, tercySScloe, supermama, Náyade, airam, Tere Potter, cat, MAEC, Anilec, Rachel, amsp14, Azaleadm, HoneyBeeM, Melisa-Colombia, akizuki, tomoyostrange**

En general a la mayoría le ha gustado lo de los saltitos por las escaleras aunque quedara un poco raro en Snape, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y que nadie podía verle, es normal que se relajara un poco un ratito.

11. Tres Días

"¿QUÉ YA NO QUÉ?" – gritó Hermione sin poderlo evitar

"Señorita Granger, compórtese"- reprendió McGonagall

"Lo siento Profesora, pero no puede ser, los EXTASIS son la semana que viene" – volvió a protestar Hermione

"Y su Boda en tres días" – ahora si que Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada –"Entiendo su preocupación señorita Granger, pero no tiene de qué preocuparse, sus notas han sido excelentes desde el primer momento en que pisó Hogwarts, no tendrá ningún problema en sus exámenes aún sin asistir a las últimas clases" – ante la nueva protesta inminente de su alumna, McGonagall alzó un dedo en advertencia antes de continuar –"Y si me hubiera dejado terminar antes, le habría podido comunicar que por orden del Director, todos los profesores le enviaran los contenidos de esas clases para que pueda prepararse igual que sus compañeros."- Ahora si que Hermione se relajó un poco

"Gracias Profesora y disculpe"

"Esta bien." – McGonagall se relajó también –"Y ahora vaya a cambiarse y hacer las maletas, Missa... digo Lady Snape llegará dentro de poco"

* * *

El caldero burbujeó un par de veces más y Snape esparció los cabellos de Hermione en él. Al instante, el liquido viscoso de la poción pasó a textura ligera y el color de engrudo cambió a transparente. Allí tenía la prueba, Hermione era virgen y ese hecho le producía sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, deseaba que no lo fuera para no tener que tratar con una virgen nerviosa ante su primera vez y no tener que preocuparse de destrozar todos los sueños románticos que ella pudiera albergar sobre cómo seria hacerlo por primera vez con el príncipe azul de sus sueños que desde luego no era él. Pero por el otro, saber que estaba intacta, que él sería el primero en poseerla, excitaba enormemente su ego masculino.

No podía evitar pensar en cómo seria su matrimonio. Seguramente Hermione no querría volver a dormir con él después de la noche de bodas, era de esperar y bastante lógico. Pero funcionaria. Ambos eran dos seres racionales e inteligentes y se comportarían civilizadamente el uno con el otro. Respeto. Sí, podía esperar respeto de Hermione Granger, quizás con el tiempo pudieran confiar lo suficiente el uno en el otro para algo más pero con eso le bastaba. Le bastaba un matrimonio en el que su esposa no lo mirara con odio, con charlas sobre pociones y encantamientos en vez de sobre estúpidos sentimentalismos a la luz de las velas. Y si algún día ella tenía un hijo, "_por favor Merlín que no fuera pelirrojo, con el pelo negro al menos, aunque tuviera esos ojos verdes de Potter, para que pudiera pasar por un Snape"_, crecería en un hogar apropiado: estricto pero justo.

Severus había crecido en un hogar roto, si es que se podía llamar hogar. Sus padres se odiaban mutuamente y nunca perdían la oportunidad de herirse, a menudo utilizándolo a él como arma. Pero sobre todo recordaba cómo lo miraban de pequeño, con decepción en los ojos y arrepentimiento. El debía de haber sido quien salvara aquel matrimonio y había terminado destruyéndolo del todo. El hijo de Hermione no pasaría por lo mismo que él, por fin tendría una familia y se encargaría de protegerla. Ahora el pesar se apoderó de él: para eso tendría que seguir con vida. Como respondiendo a sus temores, la chimenea de su laboratorio se encendió, indicando que alguien trataba de entrar vía flu.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"- fue la amenazadora bienvenida al desconocido

"Soy yo y quiero hablar contigo, déjame pasar Severus"

Snape se apartó del caldero para quitar las guardas a la chimenea y dejar pasar a su visitante. Tenía que haberlo supuesto, Lucius Malfoy no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de su derrota pública

"Si tienes que decirme algo, dilo rápido. Estoy ocupado, Lucius"

"He estado pensando sobre Granger y creo que esto es lo mejor. Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber visto mi error antes y gracias por salvarme de él" –Snape torció aun más el gesto ante esas palabras pero dejó que Lucius continuara –"Tenías toda la razón, Draco no podía casarse con la sangre sucia, las habladurías de cuando apareciera muerta serían terribles. Y después de todo habría sido una Malfoy, el apellido quedaría manchado para siempre" – Lucius se giró hacia Severus con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción –"Mi pregunta ahora es¿cuándo la traerás¿en la noche de bodas?"

"¿Traerla?"

"Claro Severus, estamos deseando conocer a la amiguita de Potter" – dijo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa

"Va a ser mi esposa Lucius"

"Oh, entiendo, la quieres para ti solo la primera noche. Yo también lo haría¿el jueves entonces?"

"Creo que no me has entendido Malfoy" – la voz de Snape era más profunda de lo habitual y por primera vez, Lucius lo miró directamente, lo que prometían esos ojos no le gustó –"Va a ser MI esposa. No vais a ponerle un dedo encima, ni tú ni ningún otro"

"Es una asquerosa sangre sucia Snape, al Señor Oscuro no le gustará..."

"A Voldemort no le gustará saber que no puedo cumplir con mi cometido porque TU quieres acostarte con una sangre sucia"

"No serías capaz..."

"Soy capaz de muchas cosas Lucius, tú deberías saberlas mejor que nadie. Y él me conoce lo suficiente para saber qué me importa y qué no"

"Si te niegas te matará"

Los ojos de Snape eran tan oscuros y profundos como el propio miedo y la carcajada que soltó ante su amenaza le heló la sangre en las venas

"Sería irónico... después de todo... morir por una mujer ...¿no crees Lucius?"

Aquella ya no era la voz de Snape, era otra cosa, su mayor secreto y la verdadera razón por la que Lord Voldemort lo había querido a su lado. Lucius tembló en un ataque de pánico, en aquellos momentos una palabra de más y era hombre muerto, de modo que dejó aparcadas de momento sus ambiciones y adaptó el tono de amistad que tan bien le servía con Snape.

"Ya han comenzado los rumores, se dice que la sedujiste con un hechizo y que llevas tiempo beneficiándotela" – la respuesta tardó en venir, pero Lucius lo había conseguido, la voz de Severus volvía a ser normal

"Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente crea siempre lo peor de mí. No me importan las habladurías" – le indicó la chimenea con un gesto –"Como te dije, estoy ocupado Lucius"

"Sí, claro ya me voy"- dijo Malfoy con un pie en la chimenea, pero no iba a salir como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas –"Por cierto, ten cuidado con esos estúpidos movimientos de varita que tanto odias, no vayas a matarla ante el altar" – comentó sonriendo de nuevo

"Mi querido Lucius, es una pena que vayas a estar allí para verlo"

* * *

Hermione bajó la larga escalinata cruzando los dedos para no volver a perderse. Snape Manor era una casa enorme. En cierto modo le recordaba a la de los Black, pero con sutiles diferencias. Esta casa esta perfectamente limpia y ordenada, al menos en el interior porque los jardines eran una verdadera selva virgen. En el interior todo era orden y austeridad, pero con un cierto toque sombrío. Mirara donde mirara el negro abundaba por doquier, Lady Snape les había explicado que tras la muerte de su marido ella había abandonado el país, y no había vuelto hasta hace poco tiempo, por lo que el luto todavía imperaba en la mayoría de los rincones de la casa.

Aún así Hermione no pudo evitar compadecer a Snape y volver a compararlo con Sirius. Lady Snape parecía bastante más amable que la Señora Black, pero aquella casa tenía las mismas malas vibraciones que Grimauld Place. Le fue fácil imaginar a un Severus de niño, escondiéndose en los rincones o en los pasadizos secretos y deseando que llegara el otoño para salir de allí y volver a Hogwarts. Con una punzada en el corazón Hermione imaginó qué distinta habría sido la vida de Severus si hubiera encontrados amigos de verdad, como le ocurrió a Sirius, y no a una panda de Slytherins manipuladores.

"Perfecto querida, has dado con el comedor tú sola" – sonrió Lady Snape desde el comedor donde estaba desayunando con sus futuros consuegros –"Buenos días"

"Buenos días a todos" – saludó Hermione tomando asiento mientras su madre le sonreía y su padre asentía entre trago y trago de café –"¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?"

"Volvemos a Londres, tu padre quiere ver qué tal va la consulta, así que se irá a casa y volverá para la boda" – Hermione miró a su padre con recelo, admirando la inteligente maniobra que le excluía de participar en cualquier tipo de preparativo –"Nosotras iremos al Callejón Diagon a por tu vestido de novia"

"Genial"- comentó entre dientes sin poder compartir el entusiasmo de su madre. Alargó el brazo para coger un panecillo y el anillo rojizo centelleó en su dedo

"¡Hermione¿de dónde has sacado ese anillo?" – preguntó su madre maravillada

"El Profesor Sna...Severus me lo dio como anillo de compromiso"

"Déjame verlo un momento... ¡pero si es el anillo de Enma!" – comentó Lady Snape

"¿Enma¿Algún familiar?" – preguntó la señora Granger curiosa

"Algo así"- Lady Snape sonrió con tristeza –"Hace tiempo, en Hogwarts, conocí a las mejores amigas que nunca pude desear. Enma, Minnie y yo, siempre juntas como hermanas."- su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco –"Enma se enamoró de un mago con mucho talento, pero poco dinero, así que sus padres no veían su matrimonio con buenos ojos y le impusieron una serie de condiciones muy duras. Enma llevó ese anillo en su dedo durante 50 años, hasta que Albus Dumbledore fue capaz de llevarla al altar"

"Qué historia de amor más bonita. ¿y dónde está Enma ahora¿vendrá a la boda?" – preguntó la señora Granger. Missa suspiró antes de contestar

"Enma murió hace más de 30 años. Fue una de las primeras víctimas de Lord Voldemort, una advertencia para Albus."

"Oh"- viendo que había dado con un mal recuerdo, la señora Granger se apresuró a cambiar de tema –"¿Pero cómo es que su hijo le dio ese anillo a Hermione? Lo más lógico es que le hubiera dado el suyo, para seguir con la tradición"

"Albus se lo daría" – Missa recuperó su compostura –"En cuanto a mí, mi historia no es tan bonita como la de Enma, he de reconocer que en el fondo siempre la envidié un poco. Yo no tuve anillo de compromiso porque no tuve noviazgo. Simplemente un día mi padre me trajo aquí y me casé con Septimio Snape. Mi marido no era un mal hombre, aunque tampoco puedo decir que fuera bueno, desde el principio me dejó claro que no quería una esposa sino un hijo y yo lo acepté sin más." – volvió a bajar la voz –"Oh, cielos qué tarde es. ¿Has terminado ya, querida? Entonces vámonos"

Hermione asintió y los siguió a todos hasta la gran chimenea de la entrada sintiendo una vez más una ola de compasión por su futuro marido. Lady Snape no había hablado mucho pero sí lo suficiente para que Hermione percibiera mejor la situación. El suyo no había sido un matrimonio feliz y Severus no había sido feliz con aquellos padres. Pero una vez más sonrió al recordar el incidente de su última clase de pociones. Snape sabía lo que era un matrimonio en el que los esposos se odiaban y estaba tratando que el suyo no fuera así. Estaba claro que su matrimonio no se basaría en el amor como el de sus padres o el de Dumbledore con su Enma, pero había otras maneras de cimentar una relación. Y si él quería intentarlo, ella no iba a ser menos. Hermione Granger nunca rechazaba un reto.

* * *

Muy cómodo en su sillón frente al fuego, Severus Snape trataba de ahogar en whisky las últimas palabras de Lucius. Había una razón muy simple por la que no utilizaba nunca su varita, la misma que le había llevado años atrás a descubrir las pociones: el único arte en el que podía desplegar toda su magia sin ninguna preocupación. Las pociones. La magia. Su gran amor. Y ahora corría el riesgo de que su propia magia la matara. No pudo evitar reír ante la ironía de la situación: por fin encontraba una mujer a la que podía amar y la salvaba de caer en las garras de Lucius sólo para matarla él mismo en el altar. Si no lo mandaban esta vez a Azcaban iría el mismo por propia voluntad y al diablo la Orden, Voldemort y la guerra.

Se retorció en el sillón súbitamente incómodo. Había pronunciado esas misma idea ante Lucius como amenaza pero ahora reconocía que no era un farol y eso le preocupaba aún más. Hermione Granger se estaba volviendo demasiado importante para él y eso daba un giro completo a la situación. Era mucho mas fácil ser espía cuando no se tiene nada que perder, cuando no se tiene a nadie a quién perder.

"Y bien hijo mío¿preparado para mañana?" – la cabeza de Albus saliendo de su chimenea casi lo hace caer del sillón del susto

"Albus ... no deberías presentarte así"

"¿Tan mal estás de los nervios? Sí, recuerdo que yo estaba igual. Aterrorizado" – Snape pestañeó ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando el Director? – " Y ¿sabes cuál era mi mayor temor? Ahora me parece una tontería pero entonces ... Tenía miedo de matarla con mi magia ante el altar"

Ahora si que consiguió toda la atención de Snape que hasta ahora estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de él en pocos minutos

"¿Y por qué es una tontería?" – Albus sonrió y sus ojos centellearon al ver que su plan funcionaba

"La Ceremonia no es un ataque Severus, es una puerta para ver y aceptar la verdadera naturaleza del otro"

"Perfecto, huirá dando alaridos y yo me convertiré en el hazmerreír de todo el Colegio"

"Nada de eso Severus, tienes que tener un poco más de fe en ti mismo y sobretodo en ella" – Albus volvió a sonreír –"Necesitas relajarte y yo sé exactamente cómo"

Y antes de que pudiera protestar, Snape y Dumbledore aparecieron en Las Tres Escobas. Tardó poco tiempo en reconocer los adornos como los típicos de una fiesta de despedida de soltero, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver la cantidad de gente que había en la taberna. Hagrid y Flitwick alzaron sus jarras como saludo y vitorearon su nombre, y rápidamente se vio envuelto en una marabunta de manos masculinas que le felicitaban, los "ya era hora", y los "tienes buen ojo para las mujeres, Snape", se escuchaban por doquier, señal inequívoca de que la mayoría ya llevaba tiempo celebrándolo. Arthur Weasley le pasó un vaso de whisky y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos pronunció un "os deseo lo mejor Snape, de todo corazón", antes de alejarse con Remus Lupin hacia la barra en busca de más bebida. Por las barbas de Merlín, si incluso ¡ese loco de Moody había venido!. No pudo evitar percibir cómo el ojo mágico no paraba de mirar hacia una tarta descomunal que aguardaba en una esquina. La tarta le dio mala espina ¿no se habrían atrevido? Escuchó a Mundungus Fletcher riendo a pleno pulmón, sí que se habrían atrevido. Apuró de un solo trago su whisky y pronunció unas breves palabras de agradecimiento y despedida en voz alta. Dumbledore y Lupin le interceptaron en la puerta.

"No puedes irte de tu propia despedida de soltero Snape"

"Por supuesto que puedo Lupin y es precisamente lo que voy a hacer antes de que una prostituta o el fantasma de Sirius Black salga de esa tarta"

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias y hechizos por no actualizar al botoncito de reviews . Próximo episodio: La Boda 


	12. Una puerta hacia el Alma

Con un poco de retraso, aquí tenéis el capítulo más esperado pero antes la sección de dudas:

**Beita**: la verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi historia sería algo así como el 7º libro tampoco creo que afecte mucho a menos que en el 6 Ron y Hermione se casen o Dumbledore se muera o algo así de espectacular, pero entonces tendría que rescribir lo que llevo para que se ajustase así que creo que nop, lo mejor será seguir con mi historia de forma independiente.

**amsp14**: la verdad es que no tenia previsto poner la despedida de soltero pero cuando me imaginé la boda se me ocurrió la escena con Lucius y vi que tenia para otro capitulo. Sólo siento decirte que Malfoy seguirá molestando a nuestra parejita un tiempo más, así que resignación que ya le llegará su hora

**Malu Snape Rickman, LakotaSnape, SerleenaEd, MeilinSnape, TercySScloe** ¿os dejé intrigadas con lo del pastel eh? Pues nada echarle imaginación porque Severus se largó antes de que la noche se volviera más bochornosa

**Paula Moonlight**: lo de la ceremonia espero que con este capitulo se desvelen tus dudas y sobre el bebé de Hermione, Snape está convencido que sólo lo van a hacer una vez y punto, y da por sentado que ella tomará por amante a Ron o Harry, por eso dice q prefiere que sea Harry que por lo menos es moreno y podría pasar más fácilmente por un Snape ante la opinión pública que si el bebé sale pelirrojo

**MarisolBlack**: la verdad no se me ocurrió a fin de cuentas ella tiene pocas amigas y teniendo en cuenta que esta con su madre y su suegra lo único q se me ocurría era q apareciera Ginny y tuvieran una fiesta del pijama, puedo imaginarme a los profesores en un bar emborrachándose pero meter a Minerva McGonagall en un espectáculo de boys me resulta ...¿impactante? así que decidí ponerle sólo fiesta a Severus, además si lo piensas la noche de antes de aceptar la proposición la pasó con sus amigos así que esa sería su despedida de soltera más o menos

**Lady Hawkscliffe**: gracias por lo que me toca. Intento mantener la personalidad de los personajes en la medida de lo posible creo que eso es lo que hace buena una historia, que sea creíble y que los personajes sean consistentes, quiero decir que ya es bastante difícil creerse que Severus Snape se ha enamorado, pero bajo ningún concepto se pondría a recitarle poesías a la luz de la luna, debe seguir siendo Snape, sino no queda bien

Y agradecer a: **Ana fénix, wei-lo, Mary Malfoy, gabriella snape, DrEaM-KaT, MAEC, galilea, supermama, Azaleadm, Miss-Andreina-Snape, HoneyBeeM, Cat, Tere Potter, LILYFAL, Sailor Alluminem Siren, RowenaMalfoy, Hannah Abbott GHRS, Avispa, Chica-Felton-Malfoy, Salube, Rocio, Lady Argos, Sybil**

12. Una puerta hacia el alma

Hermione se miró una vez más en el espejo incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma. Al alba un grupo de esteti-magos contratados por Lady Snape la habían despertado para empezar a arreglarla. Habían sido horas de quedarse completamente quieta, resistiendo hechizo tras hechizo hasta conseguir el aspecto adecuado para una novia en el día de su boda. Tenía demasiado maquillaje y el vestido era demasiado ceñido y escotado, aunque no se viera bien a través del velo, pero sabía el por qué de aquello: la hacían parecer mayor y eso era precisamente lo que no conseguía reconocer en su imagen. En el espejo había una mujer segura de sí misma no una colegiala asustada.

Suspiró y dejó el espejo muggle sobre el tocador, podía escuchar los pasos inquietos de su padre a la puerta de la habitación y el ruido de copas y murmullos de los invitados. Esa era otra de las cosas que le habían sorprendido: Lady Snape había invitado a toda la flor y nata de la comunidad mágica y durante todo el día no habían dejado de llegar invitados. Volvió a suspirar y se levantó decidida: hora de comenzar el show.

Severus esperaba pacientemente ante el altar de piedra de la capilla de Snape Manor. Situada en el ala norte, toda ella era de piedra maciza, lo que aún se conservaba de la casa original de los Snape, cuando Merlín y Morgana eran jóvenes y Avalón regía el destino del mundo. La sala era circular y con el techo encantado para mostrar una determinada constelación según la ceremonia que se estuviera llevando a cabo. Recordó con una punzada en el corazón la de veces que se había escondido del mundo en aquella sala, cómo se había sentido seguro y a salvo en ella. Y como casi siempre su querida madre se las había ingeniado para volver las tornas. Ahora su refugio de la niñez estaba lleno de magos y brujas que le miraban con recelo y murmuraban entre sí. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza casarse, pero si lo hubiera hecho desde luego que no habría sido así, convertido en un mono de feria para el disfrute de la alta aristocracia con la que su madre se resistía a perder los lazos. Sintió la mano de Albus en su hombro, reconfortante. El viejo zorro siempre sabía qué hacer o qué decir en cada situación, si no fuese por él no habría resistido la recepción. Todos aquellos conocidos y familiares que se acercaban a él haciéndole preguntas estúpidas sobre él y Hermione, todos con ese brillo en los ojos como si ya supieran que aquel matrimonio era una farsa. Una mentira más en la larga lista de engaños que era su vida. Pero en aquel momento las puertas se volvieron a abrir y una figura menuda vestida de blanco avanzó con paso firme del brazo de su padre, haciendo que el silencio por fin entrase en la habitación. Hermione avanzó como una reina avanza hasta su trono y su corona, con todos rendidos a sus pies y, en ese momento, Snape olvidó todo y a todos. Ya no importaba por qué habían llegado hasta aquí ni tampoco el cómo. Lo único que importaba es que ella estaba allí, frente a él, dispuesta a compartir el resto de sus días con él.

Escuchó, como en otro mundo, a Albus Dumbledore pronunciando las palabras de bienvenida y dando comienzo a la ceremonia. Oía las palabras pero era incapaz de comprender su significado, sólo el gesto de Albus poniendo en su mano la mano de Hermione y en la otra su varita le devolvió a la realidad. Su corazón latía casi al borde del pánico. Cerró los ojos, no quería verlo pero era aún peor, en su mente la veía tendida en el suelo. Muerta. Muerta por su propia magia. Quiso gritar, detener aquella locura antes de que comenzara pero Dumbledore pronunció la sentencia de muerte de Hermione sin que él fuera capaz de impedirlo

-"_Animas Porta_"

Lo sintió, sintió como una parte de ella la abandonaba y cerró los ojos ante la sensación de pérdida. Sintió escalofríos, como una presencia siniestra y amenazante a su alrededor. Aterradora y expectante a la vez, como si estuviera esperando una señal para atacar. Pero al mismo tiempo reconoció el miedo: el suyo y el de la presencia. Miedo. No quería sentir miedo y la única forma de vencerle era uniéndose a él. Intentó relajarse un poco y recuperar la confianza, al menos la suficiente para poder abrir los ojos. La señal. La presencia se abalanzó sobre ella, la atravesó y se quedó allí en su interior. Entonces lo reconoció. _Severus_. Esta era la magia de Snape, de alguna forma había entrado en ella como la suya propia habría entrado en él. Sonrió, dándole la bienvenida, aceptándole como parte de su vida y a cambio recibió un gran alivio y una agradable sensación de calidez. Ya no había amenaza, ya no había miedo. Pestañeó poco a poco y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la escena que tenía ante ella. Severus Snape estaba rodeado de un aura brillante, como si estuviera en medio de una llama. Tenían las manos unidas y al mirarlas, se dio cuenta que ella también estaba ardiendo, pero en su caso más que fuego era humo, un aura negra como la noche que la rodeaba por completo, vio algunas caras de horror entre los invitados, intimidados por el poder amenazante de Snape. Pero a ella ya no le importaba, se sentía segura rodeada por su magia y con una certeza absoluta se volvió hacia él. Aquellos ojos negros, profundos como la noche la miraban.

-"Yo te acepto, Severus Snape"

Sin dejar de mirarla, manteniéndola prisionera de su mirada. Snape recogió delicadamente la varita de la mano de Hermione y la dejó junto a la suya en el altar de piedra. Muy lentamente la tomó de la cintura y la alzó sin ningún esfuerzo mientras la piedra del altar se movía para mostrar un estrecho corredor. Snape con Hermione segura entre sus brazos, avanzó hacia él y pronto desaparecieron entre las sombras.

* * *

Aquello era increíble. Por primera vez su cerebro era incapaz de procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Todavía podía sentir la presencia de Severus en su interior, calmándola, tranquilizándola. _¿así era el verdadero Severus Snape?_ Pronto lo averiguaría.

El corredor pronto dio pasó a otra habitación de piedra, con un altar aún mayor de piedra lisa en el centro. Estaba decorada con flores y bañada por la luz de la luna. Severus la dejó en el suelo y ella recorrió con la vista la habitación, intrigada ¿qué era aquel lugar? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando al girarse lo vio inspeccionando un macizo de rosas. Snape las apartó con la mano sin preocuparse de las espinas y dejó al descubierto una larga de serie de runas.

-"No soy una experta en runas mágicas pero juraría que éstas han sido alteradas" – dijo ella contenta de poner por fin a trabajar su cerebro, ante el gesto afirmativo de Snape ella continuó –"Hay una serie muy antigua no soy capaz de disfrazarla, quizás con tiempo y ..."- Snape carraspeó y ella abandonó la idea –"pero hay otra serie más reciente, algo como ... consumación y ...¿fertilidad?"

-"Lo que temía"- dijo él bajando la mano y permitiendo que las rosas de nuevo ocultaran las runas. Se irguió y con su pose más indignada bramó al techo de la habitación –"ESTO ES DEMASIADO MADRE. EL ESPECTÁCULO TERMINA AQUÍ" – y sin más tomando a Hermione de la mano activó el trasladador para emergencias que llevaba en el bolsillo.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron los dos en la conocida sala pentagonal de las habitaciones de Snape. Con gesto cansado, Severus se quitó la sobre túnica ceremonial en tonos verde oscuro ribeteada en plata, dejando a la vista la conocida fila de interminables botones pertenecientes esta vez a una camisa verde oscuro y unos pantalones del mismo color, y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Hermione dudó un momento, todavía estaba tratando de digerir lo de la runas y el altar de piedra, así que siguiendo su ejemplo se quitó el velo y se sentó en silencio junto a él en el sofá.

Tras unos minutos de embarazoso silencio Snape sacó un frasquito de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió a Hermione

-"Bébelo"

-"¿Qué es?" – dijo ella con curiosidad examinando el líquido transparente

-"_Castitas Donum_"- ante la mirada interrogativa de su esposa Snape se vio obligado a dar una explicación –"Para que no sufras molestias cuando..." – Hermione se ruborizó y él se sintió aliviado de no tener que acabar la frase

-"Oh, gracias"- dijo empezando a beber a sorbitos la poción

Snape no pudo evitar enfadarse consigo mismo. Por el sombrero de Merlín, se estaba portando como un colegial. Tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación y hacerla lo más racional posible. Con las ideas más claras y sin atreverse a mirarla para que su resolución no fallase, Severus Snape disparó a bocajarro

-"Puedo usar un glamour para facilitarte las cosas. La poción debe excitarte un poco, pero no hace milagros. Quizás si parezco Lockhart o algún otro... creo que tengo un "_Corazón de Bruja_" confiscado en el despacho, podría..."

Hermione lo retuvo agarrándole una manga antes de que se levantara del sofá. Nunca jamás habría pensado que Severus Snape tuviera tan poca confianza en sí mismo como para proponerle semejante cosa, pero ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hacer algo efectivo, así que sin mirarle, murmuró

-"Me he casado contigo, Severus"

Aquellas palabras, apenas audibles tuvieron más efecto sobre él que un _Imperio_ y al instante estaba de nuevo sentado en el sofá, disfrutando de otro incómodo silencio entre ellos. Al menos ya sólo quedaba una cosa por aclarar, tomó aire y volvió a disparar

-"Ambos sabemos que este matrimonio no..."- tragó saliva –"Sólo tendremos que hacer esto una vez, para que sea válido, de modo que... con la poción no sentirás dolor... puedo hacerlo rápido a menos que prefieras ..." – se pasó la mano por los ojos en un gesto de impotencia. Lo estaba volviendo a hacer, se estaba portando como un adolescente y de paso se estaba humillando una y otra vez con cada palabra que pronunciaba ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera pensar ella¿dónde estaba el insensible Snape, el que disfrutaba haciendo llorar a los alumnos de primer año?

-"Si no es mucho pedir ..."- Hermione notaba que estaba al borde de la risa histérica y una carcajada en aquellos momentos podría echar a perder todas las buenas intenciones que Snape tuviera para ella, así que trató de tranquilizarse, olvidar la situación y poner a su cerebro a trabajar y eso significa datos –"No es que haya pensado mucho en bodas y todo eso, pero ya sabes cómo somos las chicas..."- se estaba yendo por las ramas eso no era bueno, mejor la simple y clara verdad –"La Ceremonia ha sido preciosa, jamás hubiera imaginado nada mejor"- Snape parpadeó ante esas palabras _¿le ha gustado casarse conmigo?_ Pero dejó de pensar para centrarse en las palabras, apenas audibles que ella pronunció a continuación, sin despegar la vista del suelo –"Pero siempre imaginé que mi noche de bodas sería algo tierno y romántico...lento...y..."

-"De acuerdo"- dijo él en un hilo de voz, provocando de nuevo otro silencio entre ellos.

Diez minutos después, cuando juzgó que la poción ya deberia haber hecho efecto, Hermione se levantó del sofá. Casi al instante, Severus volvió a alzarla en brazos y así, cruzaron el umbral del dormitorio.

* * *

Cuando la volvió a dejar en el suelo, sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar por primera vez desde la Ceremonia, pero esta vez sin ningún velo entre ellos. Una vez más Hermione se hundía en aquellas aguas oscuras, mientras él la contemplaba. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño a la altura de la nuca, recordó vagamente algo similar en un baile de gala en su cuarto año, y aquel vestido era como una segunda piel, blanco sobre blanco, aunque podía ver cómo el rubor se extendía. Parecía mayor, y con alivio se dio cuenta que ya nunca sería a sus ojos una alumna, ni una niña. Ante él tenía a una mujer. _Su mujer_.

Lentamente, temiendo que ella cambiara de opinión y se marchara, sus dedos se enredaron en el normalmente alborotado pelo, desatando el intrincado moño. Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia de aquellos dedos expertos sobre su cuero cabelludo. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de entre los labios rojos, y ella los dejó entreabiertos, notando cómo cada vez le costaba más respirar. Aquella era la señal que Snape había estado esperando y la atrajo hacia él, apoderándose de aquellos labios que habían plagado sus sueños durante aquel año por segunda vez. De nuevo un beso dulce, una réplica de su primer beso, pero esta vez Hermione no iba a permitirle la retirada, sus manos se enredaron en sus ropas atrayéndole de igual forma que él la sostenía y sin ningún pudor invadió la boca del profesor con su lengua.

El movimiento cogió totalmente por sorpresa a Severus, no había previsto que ella diera semejante paso, la poción sin duda, pero pronto dejó de pensar. Ya había empezado, ahora la capacidad de pensar no importaba, ahora sólo importaba sentir. Sentir ese cuerpo contra el suyo, el roce de seda de su piel joven, y aquellos sonidos y olores con los que ninguna poción podría rivalizar.

El beso ganaba en pasión por momentos mientras las manos de Snape abandonaban el ahora suelto cabello de Hermione para empezar a buscar el cierre del vestido. Ella no quiso quedarse atrás y ni corta ni perezosa, sus dedos comenzaron la ardua tarea de localizar y soltar botones. El vestido pronto cedió, y sintió la seda deslizarse por sus piernas instantes antes de que él de nuevo la levantara para dejarla esta vez acostada sobre la cama.

Siempre habría creído que se moriría de vergüenza la primera vez que un hombre la viera desnuda, pero no fue así, cualquier duda que pudiera tener sobre la imperfección de su cuerpo fue despejada ante la expresión de su marido, que no perdió ni un segundo en atacar su cuello, besando y succionando, avivando la llama que amenazaba con quemar toda su consciencia. Las manos de Severus se movían ágiles por todo su cuerpo, apenas rozando su piel con las yemas de los dedos unas veces, otras acariciándola con toda la palma. La estaba volviendo loca de deseo y frustración ya que lo único que ella podía darle a cambio eran tirones a la camisa que aún llevaba puesta. Eso fue hasta que Snape se deshizo de su sujetador y sin más se apoderó de un rígido puntito carnoso que le apuntaba desafiante. Al notar su boca en su pecho Hermione no pudo evitar arquear la espalda y exhalar de golpe todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones en un sonoro gemido. Sus manos se enredaron en el oscuro pelo, y le mantuvieron firmemente la cabeza en su lugar, para que por nada del mundo detuviera lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

Complacido por la reacción, las expertas manos fueron bajando por su estómago, dibujando extraños símbolos sobre la piel y eliminando con efectividad la poca ropa que aún la cubría. Tras un momento de indecisión, mientras su boca cambiaba un pecho por otro, sus manos por fin se apoderaron del recién descubierto tesoro.

-"Oh...Merlín...Sev...SEVERUS!" – los dedos se habían introducido sin ninguna dificultad en aquella carne, húmeda y ardiente, y sin ningún esfuerzo fue aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, enardecido por los susurros y gemidos que obtenía como respuesta. Hasta que notó cómo la carne se contraía, reteniendo sus dedos en el interior. Entonces la volvió a besar con pasión, con anhelo y desesperación, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Hermione se retorcía de placer bajo el suyo.

Poco a poco fue liberando su boca, permitiéndole que volviera a recuperar el aliento mientras él cubría de minúsculos besos toda su mandíbula, dibujaba las líneas de su cuello y soplaba suavemente sobre sus hombros, relajándola y preparándola a la vez para el paso final. Siguió besándola, navegando por su cuerpo mientras se separaba de ella, para poder quitarse la ropa. Hermione lo miraba con ojos aletargados, todavía recuperándose y por eso tardo un instante en darse cuenta de las intenciones de él. De un salto se arrodilló sobre la cama, justo delante de él y sus manos se posaron sobre su camisa.

-"Quiero hacerlo yo... déjame tocarte"

Una vez más sus palabras le dejaron sin defensas. Nunca una mujer había pronunciado semejantes palabras refiriéndose a él y antes de que pudiera expresar alguna objeción, Hermione ya había conseguido abrirle la camisa. Ante el espectáculo que tenía ante ella, Hermione se quedó quieta y él se preparó para lo peor. Hasta aquí llegaron los sueños, ya era hora de despertar.

-"Severus...¿qué han hecho contigo?" – no había horror en su voz, ni asco, ni repulsión, ni lástima. Sólo sorpresa y tristeza. Las manos de Hermione terminaron de despojarle de su camisa y de pie a su lado, se dedicó a inspeccionar cada una de las señales de su cuerpo y tratarlas con el amoroso cuidado de una madre, no, de una esposa. Sintió calor, un calor sobre su piel por donde aquellas manos pasaban, una sensación cálida que nunca antes había sentido. Cálida y reconfortante. Pero ya no podía más, por muy gratificante que fuera aquella sensación de aceptación y redención para su alma, su cuerpo demandaba una atención inmediata, así que en un nuevo alarde de magia sin varita, sus ropas desaparecieron y sus brazos se cerraron sobre ella, deteniendo su exploración y la protesta que iba a emanar de sus labios.

Cayeron sobre la cama cómo sólo pueden hacerlo dos amantes, enredando brazos y piernas, dedos y cabellos. Piel contra piel, boca contra boca, piel contra boca. Y cuando creía que sus sentidos ya no aguantarían más, lo sintió. Sintió como su cuerpo era gratamente invadido sin ningún dolor.

Abrió los ojos que había olvidado que tenía cerrados y allí estaban los ojos de Severus Snape devolviéndole la mirada, como queriendo perforar en su alma como lo estaba haciendo con su cuerpo. Sintiéndose atrevida, Hermione alzó las caderas, haciendo que él se deslizara más profundamente y sonrió cuando el cerró los ojos tratando de mantener su cuerpo bajo control, instantes antes de enterrar su cabeza en su cuello. Lentamente comenzaron a moverse, aquello era una sensación totalmente desconocida, una locura devastadora y contradictoria a la vez. Se sentía completamente a su merced, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía a ella sino a él, cualquier mínimo roce, su aliento contra su cuello, disparaba sus sentidos. Pero del mismo modo sabía que ella tenía ese mismo poder sobre él. Poseer y ser poseído. Dar y Recibir. Dos cuerpos unidos en Uno. Y entonces explotó, el ritmo endiablado que se habían impuesto estalló en una corriente eléctrica. Gritó su nombre justo antes de que el mundo explotara a su alrededor y ya nada más importase. Nada salvo estar así, juntos.

* * *

Ejem, espero que no me haya quedado demasiado empalagoso. Dudas, sugerencias y demás al botoncito de siempre 


	13. El primer dia del resto de mi vida

Antes que nada, debo pediros perdón por no haber dado señales de vida antes, pero he tenido un problema familiar que me ha tenido incomunicada (sin Internet). No he tenido mucho tiempo para mi pero al menos he encontrado un par de ideas para este fic y sobre todo para otro (Una historia corta, de tres o cuatro capítulos de Naruto) así que echadle un vistazo.

Vayamos con la sección de dudas, aunque a estas alturas ya ni os acordéis de cuáles eran:

**Galilea**: has acertado con tu pronóstico más o menos, la verdad es que todo eso es bastante previsible, pero quedan un par de detalles y sorpresitas

**Hannah Abbott GHRS**: lo de la ceremonia lo has captado a la perfección, creo que tendría que haberlo descrito un poco mejor pero soy malísima con las descripciones (fíjate que no hablo nunca de la ropa q llevan ni de la decoración si puedo evitarlo) y me pareció mejor verlo todo según lo sentía Hermione, para compartir la experiencia. En las runas si que has metido un poco la pata, pero es comprensible, no expliqué nada sobre ellas porque eso tocaba en este capitulo, por lo demás estupendo.

**naokoL-K**: va a haber mas lemons, tranquila, pero como en todos mis fics a su debido tiempo

**MeilinSnape**: dios! Eso si es una despedida de soltero!

**Yam**i: veo que te vas poniendo al día gracias a mi retraso, dudas aparte, Jane Austen escribió "Sentido y Sensibilidad", "Jane Eyre" y otras novelas más sobre mujeres y amor en la Inglaterra del 18 (creo) así que lo q estoy diciendo es que la madre se Severus tiene ese aspecto de dama victoriana. Deduces bien hay algo entre Draco y Ginny puede q también Harry y sip, en este fic Draco es muy buen aprendiz . Cambiando de tema y de fic los Anime Awards de Hayi son unos premios que da Hayi en su pagina web recogiendo votos, desgraciadamente no me dieron ni el coche, ni dinero en metálico, ni unas vacaciones al caribe :.( pero si una imagen de Kenshin y Kaoru preciosa diciendo que había ganado . Escribí Obsesión del tirón, es lo que me pasa a veces, parece que tengo las historias metidas en mi cabeza y solo tengo que ponerme a escribirlas, me salen los capítulos solos sin tener que hacer casi ninguna corrección, sólo tengo que leerme el último y el siguiente se escribe solo. En cuanto a Kenshin, tenia que escribirlo así, rayando en la locura, teniendo la felicidad al alcance de su mano pero sin poder dar el paso para agarrarla. Si sigues leyendo mis fics verás que casi todos mis personajes masculinos se parecen en ese sentido: almas perdidas redimidas por el verdadero amor. Me gusta la idea.

**HoneyBeeM**: sobre la magia de Severus se hablará largo y tendido más adelante, pero si te puedo aclarar que su magia es muy oscura y muy poderosa, si Hermione no la hubiera aceptado durante la ceremonia, el poder de Severus la habría matado, así que en cierto sentido era una prueba. Ahora que Hemione ha aceptado la "magia oscura", el propio poder de Severus la siente como suya y se encargará de protegerla. No se si me he explicado bien, pero como ya he dicho eso se verá más adelante

**Paula Moonlight, Cat**: te explico un poco la ceremonia. La magia de uno envuelve al otro y espera a que lo acepte. Severus no tuvo problemas en dar la bienvenida a la magia de Hermione pero ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, de no haberse relajado y tratado de comprender, la magia oscura de Severus la hubiera matado por rechazarle

**Lady Hawkscliffe**: la verdad es que sip, esa es mi segunda pareja favorita. La verdad es que no me suelen gustar las parejas convencionales, salvo en casos muy claros. Pero si estas tratando de lanzarme una indirecta para un Draco/Hermione creo que la respuesta es lo siento. Cuando termine este fic, (que va para largo) tengo pendiente uno de Inuyasha como dije al principio así que aunque no lo descarto, sería dentro de muuuuucho tiempo

**Marleny**: la de idea de meter una pareja gay me estuvo rondando al principio (fíjate en el sueño de Snape sobre la torre de astronomía) pero, aunque he leído bastante yaoi no me veo capaz de escribirlo, así que tranquila todavía no tengo decidido si Harry y Ron terminarán con pareja pero desde luego, ellos no formarán una

**Holofernes**: gracias, les echare un vistazo a tus fics en cuanto tenga un ratito, y cuento contigo para q leas mi nueva historia de Naruto y de paso "desvirgarás" otra pareja creo

Y como siempre a todos los que apretasteis el botoncito, casi colapsáis mi correo! GRACIAS: **MissAndreinaSnape, Eydren Snape 1, Malu Snape Rickman, SerleenaEd, rocio, supermama, LaDYaRGoS, MAEC, Azaleadm, Dama de Mirith, fran potter granger, Chica-Felton-Malfoy, Annie Ryddle, Anilec, MarisolBlack, lechucita ambarina, Nihmue (gracias por el honor), Lían, Beita, Náyade, KARI, Sybill, rachel, Me2, DrEaM-KaT, TercySScloe, ZAZIL, gabriella snape, Taeko, amsp14, Diony, Sauce Black, Ana Leslie, MaryMalfoy, Rosario, Avispa, zoe, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Elonier, KarySnape, V-snape, madhatter, Severus's Inocent, Nerwen**

Antes del capitulo deciros que sip, me he leído el último libro y aparte de unos deseos increíbles de matar a la Rowling, me ha quedado claro que mi fic no tiene ya nada que ver con los libros, aunque dada la pareja protagonista eso era bastante lógico.

13. El primer día del resto de mi vida

Snape abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sentía confuso, no recordaba haber dormido nunca tan bien y sobre todo sentir aquella extraña y maravillosa sensación. Cualquier otro la habría reconocido enseguida como felicidad. Intentó estirarse un poco para que el ritmo sanguíneo volviera a fluir con normalidad y fue entonces que descubrió que todo su cuerpo estaba enroscado en torno a ella. Hermione. La señorita Granger. La señora Snape. Justo en ese momento ella dio un pequeño suspiro y giró entre sus brazos. Ahora podía verle la cara y sobre todo esa pequeña sonrisa que la adornaba. Lentamente Severus trazó esa sonrisa con su dedo, cuidando de no despertarla, incapaz de creer que fuera él su causa. Entonces lo notó, en su dedo brillaba un grueso anillo negro que nunca antes había estado allí.

Giró la mano ante sus ojos y rozó el anillo. Intentó quitárselo pero era imposible, parecía casi tatuado, enroscándose sobre su dedo como una serpiente. Allí tenía la prueba de que su matrimonio era totalmente válido. Volvió a mirar a la persona que dormía a su lado. Quiso volver a abrazarla y quedarse allí con ella en la cama hasta que despertase, pero luego lo pensó mejor. No estaba preparado para la reacción que tendría al verle allí, ya que el _Castitas Donum_ habría dejado de tener efecto. Abandonó el lecho conyugal reprendiéndose a si mismo; apenas se reconocía, se estaba portando como un adolescente. Por las barbas de Merlín a este paso se convertiría en uno de esos maridos controlados totalmente por su mujer y lo único capaz de decir o hacer de ahora en adelante sería un lastimero "Si Querida". Insultándose a sí mismo llegó al baño y comenzó a desnudarse para una ducha rápida ante lo que prometía ser un día ocupado.

_-"Wow, sea lo que sea lo que hiciste anoche, es lo más efectivo que he visto nunca"_ – comentó el espejo. Snape se giró extrañado, ya casi había olvidado que había reparado el maldito chisme. Por primera vez se fijó en su reflejo y se quedó sin habla. Sus cicatrices. Automáticamente sus dedos recorrieron las marcas que durante tantos años habían resaltado sobre su pálida piel y que ya, simplemente, no estaban. Cerró los ojos y revivió aquel maravilloso momento durante la noche en el que ella había trazado el mismo camino que recorrían ahora sus dedos. Ella las había hecho desaparecer. Ella se había llevado su dolor. Sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, un Snape no lloraba por algo tan estúpido como eso. Y entonces una pequeña chispa se encendió en su cabeza ¿podría ser?... el único hechizo que nunca había sido capaz de llevar a cabo por completo ...¿podría?

Se concentró en ella. En la expresión de su rostro mientras él hacia su petición, en cómo se había enfrentado a Lucius Malfoy. Volvió a verla avanzar hacia él vestida de novia "Yo te acepto Severus Snape" había dicho. Severus abrió los ojos, levantó la palma y mirando fijamente su anillo pronunció con voz firme las palabras

-"_Expecto Patronum_"

Una espesa niebla brotó de su mano para poco a poco perfilar una figura. Un animal mortífero y negro como la noche. Snape no pudo evitar sonreír ante el color, solo él podría tener un patronus negro. Pero allí estaba, la prueba física de que había sido feliz. La pantera negra se movió en círculos por el cuarto de baño, azotando con su cola sus cuartos traseros mientras caminaba con paso elegante. Después simplemente se paró frente a Snape y viendo que no era necesaria, se rozó como un gato alrededor de sus piernas, aunque la cabeza del animal le llegaba casi a la cintura, y volvió a convertirse en niebla para evaporarse después.

La sala sólo estaba iluminada por antorchas. Lucius Malfoy avanzó con la cabeza inclinada en gesto de sumisión hasta donde Lord Voldemort estaba sentado. Sus largos dedos se cerraban sobre una copa dorada con un líquido rojo como la sangre en él. Tragando saliva e invocando a los hados para no molestar a su señor, Lucius se arrodilló frente a él.

-"Mi Señor, tal como os advertí Snape nos ha traicionado. Ha tomado por esposa a una mujer indigna" – Voldemort rió con aquella risa hiriente que tenía y Lucius escuchó ruidos en un lado de la habitación.

Fijó su vista y enseguida reconoció una cama desecha y una mujer levantándose sin esfuerzo y caminando hacia ellos. Movía las caderas con sensualidad a cada paso que daba, su pelo negro caía en cascada a su espalda y estaba completamente desnuda. La mujer llegó hasta ellos, se arrodilló frente a su amo y lamió suavemente unas gotas rojas de la comisura de los labios de voldemort. Después se giró hacia Malfoy

-"¿Y la pequeña sangre sucia sigue viva?" – preguntó sentándose en el suelo, como un perro a los pies de su amo. En recompensa Voldemort le acarició la cabeza, jugando con las puntas de su negra cabellera

-"Sí. Contra todo pronóstico sobrevivió al _Animas Porta_"

-"Y déjame adivinar Lucius" – prosiguió la mujer sin que Voldemort pronunciara palabra alguna –"Estas aquí porque Severus no quiere compartir su juguete contigo" – Malfoy la miró con odio

-"Tendría que haberla matarlo" – siseó

-"En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, querido cuñado" – sonrió –"Una sangre sucia no es digna ni siquiera para él. Pero hay que comprenderle, el pobre Severus nunca ha podido tener una mujer. Ni siquiera cuando se la hemos puesto en bandeja" – la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos se volvió una garra y la levantó sin esfuerzo

-"¿Hablas por ti Bellatrix? Quisiste su poder de la misma forma que quieres el mío" – susurró Voldemort perforándola con la mirada, sacudió el brazo tirándola al suelo –"Pero Snape no cayó en tus redes entonces y ahora se ha casado con una chiquilla" – rió de nuevo –"Prefirió llevarse a la cama a una sangre sucia antes que a ti Bellatrix, asúmelo" – se giró hacia Malfoy olvidando por completo a la mujer –"No creí que sobreviviera"

-"¿Ordenaréis que la mate?" – sugirió Lucius con los ojos brillantes, sería todo un placer ver a Severus asesinar a su propia esposa

-"¿Matarla¿Es que te has vuelto loco?" – gruñó Voldemort abofeteando a Lucius –"_Su magia_ la ha aceptado, levantar un dedo contra ella sería nuestra ruina"

-"¿Entonces?" – preguntó Lucius desde el suelo sin atreverse a acercarse más

-"Tengo que pensar y hacer que todo esto vuelva a ponerse a mi favor" – comentó para sí, tomando otro sorbo de la copa dorada y olvidándose de sus dos sirvientes

Hermione despertó totalmente agotada y con un cosquilleo entre las piernas. Se puso colorada al recordar la causa y sintiéndose también un poco pegajosa, otro rubor al recordar qué fluidos corporales le provocaban esa sensación, se dirigió a tomarse una ducha. Ignoró al espejo _"¡Avisen a los aurores¡Hay una mujer aquí!"_ . Y media hora después salía del dormitorio con una bata que encontró sobre un arcón.

Severus estaba esperándola en su sala pentagonal, desayunando. Había decidido de forma totalmente racional cuáles serían sus palabras y sus acciones para ese momento, pero verla salir así, con el pelo mojado y envuelta en su bata casi le provoca una erección. Tomó aire para refrenarse de volverla a arrastrar al dormitorio y más concretamente hacia la cama y le indicó una silla a su lado. Hermione obedientemente se sentó, sin saber del caos que su simple presencia había provocado en su marido.

-"No me pareció volver a ponerme el vestido de novia" – dijo avergonzada. Creyó que a Snape le había molestado que usara su ropa.

-"Los elfos traerán tu ropa" –dijo con indiferencia – "Esa bata es demasiado Slytheryn para ti" – Ella se limitó a servirse un poco de zumo, ignorando el comentario. Snape asintió complacido internamente, las cosas iban bien. Alargó el brazo acercándole un pergamino y un lápiz –"El Director me ha facilitado esto" – dijo mientras ella desenrollaba el pergamino con curiosidad, era un plano de las habitaciones de Snape –"Sólo tienes que dibujar la nueva disposición y el castillo creará las habitaciones" – ella lo miró extrañada –"querrás tener tu propia habitación, un baño,..." – hizo un gesto con la mano y ella asintió sonriendo ante la idea –"También podrás redecorar esto si quieres, pero nada excesivamente Gryffindor por favor. Recuerda que yo también tengo que vivir aquí" – sus últimas palabras sonaron casi como un ruego y después un largo silencio en el que Hermione aprovechó para comer algo, dado que estaba hambrienta.

-"Profe...Severus" – se corrigió Hermione antes de continuar –"¿Aquella sala de piedra¿Y esas runas?" – Snape sonrió, había estado esperando aquella pregunta

-"Es una sala de gran poder. Sólo los Snape pueden llegar hasta ella, por eso el acceso no se abrió hasta que"

-"¿Nos casamos?" – trató ella de ayudar. El asintió

-"Las runas le dan un poder enorme, allí se han realizado ceremonias increíbles a lo largo de los años. Algunas maravillosas, otras terribles" – sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más –"Fui concebido en aquella sala" – dijo en un susurro. Hermione asintió, aceptando aquella pequeña confidencia como una extraordinaria muestra de confianza por parte de su marido. Pero su sed de conocimiento era demasiado grande, y no pudo guardar mucho silencio antes de volver a preguntar

-"¿Y las runas alteradas?" – ante esto Severus sonrió mirándola a los ojos

-"Querida, hay un pequeño detalle que no debes olvidar jamás. Lady Artemisa Snape fue y será el prototipo de bruja Slytheryn. No se detiene ante nada ni ante nadie para lograr sus fines y empleará cualquier arma que esté a su alcance para ello, desde una dulzura y comprensión que nunca ha tenido hasta alterar runas en una pared de piedra" – Severus parecía tan enfadado que a Hermione le dio miedo preguntar

-"¿Y esos fines son?" – la miró detenidamente antes de contestar

-"A mi madre no le importa si aparezco muerto un día en un callejón o si soy enterrado como un héroe siempre y cuando haya dejado atrás un heredero. Y dado que tú eres mi esposa legítima cualquier cosa que salga de tus entrañas lo será" – Hermione se sintió exactamente igual que cuando equivocaba un ingrediente en clase de pociones, y desde luego no le había gustado un ápice eso de 'cualquier cosa'.

Snape se echó para atrás en la silla tratando de serenarse un poco. No entendía cómo ahora el pensar en un hijo de Hermione que no fuera suyo le encolerizaba de tal manera. Un par de días antes estaba seguro de que con ser hijo de ella bastaría, que sería feliz criando a ese niño. Ahora veía la idea como un acto de traición. Debía desechar tales ideas y esos estúpidos sentimientos de posesión. Tuvo que recordarse una vez más que aquel matrimonio no era más que un trato, un acuerdo para salir de una situación peligrosa y que ella era tan libre para irse con otro como lo había sido la semana anterior. Tomó un último trago de su café y continuó una conversación que Hermione ya había dado por acabada

-"En resumen, que tratándose de mi madre, piénsalo dos veces antes de beber o comer algo que te ofrezca o seguir alguno de sus 'sabios' consejos" – se limpió con una servilleta y se levantó – "También creo que, dada la expectación creada por nuestra boda en el colegio, no deberías salir de aquí hasta que el curso finalice" – ella asintió, compartiendo su punto de vista – "Invocaré a uno de los elfos de Snape Manor para que te atienda aquí"

-"No quiero tener un elfo doméstico" – protestó ella

-"No aceptará ninguna prenda de ti y se sentirá ofendido si intentas liberarlo tenlo por seguro" – dijo él ignorando sus protestas –"Necesitarás que te traiga tus comidas y libros de la biblioteca y también podrás enviarlo..." – suspiró ante el esfuerzo que suponía decir aquello –" enviarlo por Potter, Weasley o cualquiera que quieras que te acompañe, pero por favor no quiero encontrarle aquí cuando regrese" – Hermione alzó una ceja sin comprender del todo el tono de aquellas palabras mientras él avanzaba hacia la chimenea y desaparecía

El pequeño elfo se limitó a recoger los pedazos de la taza de porcelana haciendo el menor ruido posible, por tercera vez aquella mañana. El Ama esta muy furiosa y todo hacia presagiar que a este ritmo pronto se quedarían sin juegos de té. A pesar de todo el elfo estaba contento. Aquella casa había estado vacía demasiado tiempo y todos ellos demasiado aburridos sin nada que hacer más que quitar el polvo. Aunque quitar el polvo de las 123 salas y 12 cuartos de baño de Snape Manor cada día era un trabajo que tenía bastante ocupados a los 13 elfos. Pero para Hugo, que así se llama el elfo, aquello no era suficiente. Disfrutaba más cuando tenía a alguien a quien servir y había sido uno de los pocos que había llorado de felicidad al ver al joven Amo de nuevo en casa.

-"Buenos días, madre" – el elfo casi aplaude con sus grandes orejas al escuchar aquella voz

-"Severus" – respondió ella con fingida indiferencia –"no creí verte tan pronto"

-"Tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar"

-"¿Asuntos pendientes¿Qué puede ser más importante para un recién casado que estar junto a su esposa?"

-"Mi esposa ya ha tenido suficiente de mí madre, puedes estar segura. Y para tu información estuvimos en mis habitaciones de Hogwarts, por lo que tu trabajo con las runas fue en vano. Además me encargué de administrarle un anticonceptivo a Hermione junto con el _Castitas Donum_"

-"SEVERUS!" - gritó Lady Snape estrellando de nuevo su taza contra la pared –"había tanto poder entre vosotros dos que un hijo era casi seguro!"

-"Razón de más para el anticonceptivo" – Severus la miró impasible –"Ya te lo dije madre, no quiero condenarla. ¡No quiero que nada la ate a esta maldita familia cuando yo muera!"- dijo golpeando fuertemente la mesa con el puño y haciendo callar a su madre de forma muy efectiva –"Nunca, jamás vuelvas a intentar algo parecido Lady Artemisa Snape o cometerás un terrible error"

-"¿Es eso una amenaza Severus?" – dijo ella alzando la barbilla en actitud desafiante

-"No, es la clara y simple realidad. Hermione y yo tenemos un acuerdo de convivencia, nada más. Ten por seguro que si necesita un hombre, no será a mi a quien busque" – Nada había cambiado en la expresión de su hijo, pero Artemisa dejó de lado toda su ira ante un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Conocía a su hijo muy bien, podía leer en sus ojos como en un libro abierto y no le costó nada imaginar el matrimonio que tenía planificado Severus. Suspiró derrotada por el momento

-"Eso es lo que tú crees, Severus"

Algo en el tono de su madre no le gustó. La verdad es que no le gustaba verla tan derrotada, aunque por una vez fuera él el ganador. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desechando extraños pensamientos sobre la 'humanidad' de su madre y con un gesto convocó a los elfos de Snape Manor. Al instante 13 pequeños seres se inclinaban ante él, esperando sus órdenes. Severus recorrió con su mirada la fila, recibiendo el mismo resultado que cuando examinaba a los alumnos de primer curso: temblores incontrolables.

-"Como ya sabéis me he casado. Necesito a uno de vosotros para que atienda a mi esposa, en Hogwarts"

-"Hugo, Amo, Hugo lo hará" – gritó uno de los elfos saltando –"Hugo será muy feliz de atender a la joven Ama" – Severus miró al elfo, sabía desde el principio que Hugo sería el único voluntario

Poco después que Snape desapareciera, sus cosas aparecieron tal como las había dejado, empaquetadas en cajas en la habitación pentagonal, pero Hermione no les prestó atención. Todavía tenía que analizar lo que había pasado y estaba muy hambrienta. Así que primero terminó el desayuno, aunque más que eso debería ser almuerzo dada la hora, y luego cogió el pergamino decidiendo qué hacer a continuación.

Mirase por donde lo mirase su noche de bodas había cumplido totalmente las expectativas de cualquier bruja, pero el recibiendo que obtuvo por parte de su marido aquella mañana había sido extraño. Tampoco es que hubiera creído que Snape se presentaría con una bandeja para que desayunaran juntos en la cama, pero al menos podría haberle dado un beso de buenos días. Hermione giró la cabeza con pesar, por el anillo de Morgana ¡estaba decepcionada porque Snape no la había besado! Tuvo que recordarse una vez más que aquello no era una relación romántica, más bien un simple acuerdo y que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no fue por deseo sino por obligación. Seguro que para él fue decepcionante, pero ¿qué iba a esperar si ella no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia? Quizás debería investigar un poco más para la próxima vez¿tendría la biblioteca de Hogwarts algún libro que consultar? Oh, Merlín¡Libros! Los EXTASIS!

Rápidamente Hermione se puso manos a la obra, creó una nueva habitación, un par de retoques aquí o allí y enseguida estaba abriendo cajas cuando un ¡pof! la sobresaltó

-"Oh no, la joven Ama está haciendo el trabajo de Hugo" – lloriqueó el elfo doméstico que acababa de aparecer mientras se tiraba de sus largas orejas –"Hugo ha tardado mucho en venir desde Snape Manor¡Hugo malo¡Hugo torpe!"

-"Vale, vale quieto err... Hugo. Todo esta bien, todo esta bien!" – trató de calmarlo Hermione adivinando que éste era el elfo que Severus había prometido enviar –"Todavía hay mucho por hacer, no te preocupes"

-"¿Entonces Hugo no ha llegado tarde¿Hugo todavía es útil?" – lloriqueó mirándola con ojos brillantes

-"Sí si Hugo es útil" – aseguró Hermione

-"¿Y cuáles son las órdenes de la joven Ama?"

Unas horas después y con la ayuda de Hugo, Hermione había colocado su ropa en el armario, y su enorme colección de libros en los estantes

-"¿Qué más puede hacer Hugo, joven Ama?" – decía una y otra vez el elfo encantado

-"Pues no se... ¿dijo algo Severus de cuándo volvería?"

-"No, el Amo solo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer"

-"Bueno, entonces mira a ver si encuentras a Harry Potter o a Ron y Ginny Weasley por si quieren venir un rato"

-"Hugo preguntará a los elfos de Hogwarts y encontrará a esas personas joven Ama" – dijo el elfo desbordando alegría

-"Sí. Sí y luego err... puedes quedarte con los elfos err yo...yo te llamaré si te necesito"

-"Sí, joven Ama"- respondió el elfo muy contento haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo con otro ¡plof!

Extrañamente no tenía ganas de estudiar, estaba demasiado excitada para concentrarse en algo, así que decidió tranquilizarse un poco mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Seguro que la bombardearían a preguntas que no estaba muy segura de querer contestar, pero quizás era mejor así. Expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta ayudaba, es más a veces incluso no sabia lo que realmente opinaba de algo hasta que le hacían una pregunta y tenía que contestarla. Se sentó en el sofá y poco después unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Previsiblemente Hugo apareció para abrirla y dejar paso a Ginny Weasley

-"Hugo creí haberte dicho que ya te llamaría" – protestó Hermione

-"Si joven Ama, pero Hugo sabia que la amiga de la joven Ama vendría y Hugo no podía permitir que la joven Ama abriera la puerta" – Ginny rió y siguió a Hermione hasta el sofá

-"¿Dónde están los chicos?" – preguntó Hermione una vez que estaban acomodadas y Hugo por fin había consentido en marcharse después de traerles una bandeja con té y pastelillos

-"Entrenando, para variar" – rió Ginny –"De todas formas Ron dice que ya te verá, que por nada del mundo entraría en ¿cómo dijo? Ah si, 'el nido de la serpiente'"

-"Era de esperar¿y Harry?"

-"Harry se alegra de que tengas un elfo doméstico con tantas ganas de servirte" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione asintió, empezaba a comprender cómo se sintió Harry cuando Dobby apareció en segundo año. –"Y ahora que estamos solas cuéntame" – dijo Ginny con tono conspiratorio acercándose más a Hermione –"¿cómo fue¿duele mucho?"-Hermione se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al recordar a qué se refería Ginny

-"No, no me dolió, pero eso fue por la poción"

-"¿Snape te hizo una poción para que no te doliera?" – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos –"Vaya ...fue un gesto bastante ...inesperado" – comentó a falta de una palabra mejor

-"Sí bueno, la noche fue bastante inesperada. Nunca habría imaginado que Snape fuera así"

-"¿Así cómo¡quiero detalles Hermione!"

-"¿Detalles? Bueno verás, las abejitas y las flores..."

-"Hermione!" – protestó Ginny

-"No voy a darte detalles, Ginny Weasley es demasiado ... conténtate con saber que fue una experiencia nada desagradable"

-"Esta bien, si tu lo dices... pero me cuesta imaginar a Snape..."

-"Pues no lo imagines" – dijo Hermione dando por zanjado el tema. Ginny rió y pronto la conversación giró hacia los temas de siempre entre las dos amigas.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando Severus Snape volvió a sus habitaciones de Hogwarts. Había esperado algo bastante peor. La decoración apenas había cambiado, tan sólo que el verde Slytheryn ya no era tan abundante y aquí y allá resaltaban algunos toques rojizos y dorados. Por lo demás, la hasta ahora habitación pentagonal era ahora hexagonal con una puerta nueva que daba paso a una nueva habitación. La habitación de Hermione. Dio un largo suspiro, era de esperar.

Se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y lo bebió lentamente con los ojos perdidos en el fuego, como solía hacer cuando quería dejar vagar la mente. Aquella era la razón por la que había estado fuera todo el día ocupándose de cosas tan banales como encargar nuevos ingredientes para las exámenes y revisar su cámara de Gringotts. La verdad era que no quería volver. No quería volver y encontrarse con aquella habitación, con aquella puerta cerrada que acababa con sus esperanzas de un matrimonio verdadero. Había sido un estúpido tan sólo por tenerlas. Un completo imbécil por creer que alguien como ella podría mostrar algún tipo de interés en alguien como él. Había sido una noche fantástica, pero sólo eso una noche. No se repetiría. Ahora ella dormía tras una puerta cerrada.

Se terminó la bebida de un solo trago y el líquido le quemó la garganta. Soltando una maldición entró en su habitación y en penumbra se quitó su ropa oscura. No fue hasta que se dirigió a la cama que notó el cambio. Su habitación había cambiado ligeramente. Todo estaba donde solía estar sólo que ahora le parecía más grande, se fijo un poco más sin encender las luces, el armario tenía dos puertas más y había un arcón que juraría no estaba allí anoche. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y le pareció vislumbrar un par de lavabos, una ducha y una bañera redonda junto a una pared. Definitivamente su baño no había sido así esta mañana. Y por último en el lado izquierdo de su cama había un bulto que respiraba suavemente.

Severus no quiso saber cómo ni por qué, solo quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y seguir soñando un poco más.

Dudas, maleficios por no actualizar y demás al botoncito de los reviews


	14. El héroe invisible

Gracias por no mandarme maleficios, de todas maneras voy a intentar recuperar el ritmo habitual de un capitulo a la semana. Durante mi 'parón' descubrí el manga Naruto y he escrito una historia corta de cuatro o cinco capítulos se llama '_Sólo sueño a tu lado'_. Si teneis un rato echarle un vistazo aunque sea por curiosidad, no estoy teniendo muchos reviews y en mi modesta opinión creo que es la historia más bonita que he escrito, dejando aparte a 'Obsesión' claro porque bonita precisamente no es como calificaría yo a mi obra maestra

En fin vamos con los reviews:

**DrEaM-KaT**: la historia va para largo y por supuesto que va a haber unos pocos de lemons pero eso sip cuando los dos cabezotas se den cuenta de que se han enamorado, así que habrá que esperar un poquito

**Chica-Felton-Malfoy**: saber lo que se dice saber... Lady Snape es una Slytheryn muy lista y le basta una mirada para conocer a las personas. A estas alturas ella sabe mejor que Severus de lo que sería capaz Hermione por eso no se cree que ella pudiera ponerle los cuernos por muy convencido que él este de ello

**Nihmue**: tu historia queda apuntada en mi lista de posibles historias para cuando acabe esta

**Ale**: si quieres mandarme algo mi dirección es varngsupercable.es, ya tengo bastante decidido cómo seguirá todo esto pero seguro que me puedo inspirar para alguna escena en tu honor

**amsp14**: si que tengo cosas que decirte. Vamos en orden: las cicatrices se las curó Hermione sin saberlo al acariciarlo, Missa sabía muy bien lo que hacía, esa noche las magias de los dos estaban a plena potencia por eso ella pudo curarlo sólo con desearlo. La parte de Bella y Voldy estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la Rowling tiene en mente una relación parecida, sólo que al escribir esa escena me dio la impresión de que estaba repitiendo a Shissio en mi fic 'Obsesión', pero bueno como son historias distintas pueden aparecer personajes similares ¿verdad? Y por último agradecerte la corrección sobre Jane Austin y las hermanas Brontë, gracias por curar mi incultura ;)

**MAEC**: como siempre eres la única que se rie de mis chistes, o al menos la única que lo pone en un review. Todo parece arreglarse por aquí abajo y salvo una sequia de inspiración intentaré seguir actualizando los fines de semana

**TercySScloe**: tus esperanzas para la segunda mañana han sido leídas y tomadas en consideración, pero a mi manera claro

**HoneyBeeM** y **SS(un hombre):** (si alguien no ha leido el 6º libro q no lea esto) creo q la Rowling ha hecho que Sevy esté enamorado de Narcisa hasta los huesos, lo que explicaría en cierta forma hasta que se hubiera hecho mortífago y esa amistad con Lucius. De todas formas creo q hizo lo que hizo por culpa de la promesa y q tal como van las cosas en el último libro o se suicida por el remordimiento o muere protegiendo a Harry en el último momento. Y desde luego a mi tampoco me pega que Dumbledore suplique, pero de todas formas su muerte me parece un poco chapucera, pero vamos, después de leer cómo mató a Sirius con la cortina... ¿no será que lo envió a curarse a una dimensión paralela y reaparecerá en el último libro?

**Ginger**: jajajaja, me encanta esa frase!

Y agradecer a los que han apretado el botoncito: **Florence Rose, Taeko, pupi-chan, Beita, Miss-Andreina-Snape, naokoL-K, MeilinSnape, MarisolBlack, noin ange, Malu Snape Rickman, Sacarlett Malfoy, Seyruu, Chibi, hatsuni, galilea, LakotaSnape, Watty, LaDYaRGoS, airam, Hermmione Sther Granger, Azaleadm, Sauce Black, Anilec, Sybill, MaryMalfoy, CHINA, Salazar Lestrange, SerleenaEd, LITEL GANDALF, Caolinet Black, Eydren Snape 1, Paula Moonlight, SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN, zzz**

14. El héroe invisible

Instintivamente, Hermione se acercó a aquella desconocida fuente de calor que aliviaba el inmenso frío matinal de las mazmorras. Sólo que notó que sus movimientos estaban súbitamente muy limitados. Despacio abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos profundos abismos que la perforaban. Severus trataba de entrar en su mente y encontrar allí las respuestas que necesitaba. Irónicamente era su propia magia dentro de Hermione la que le impedía el acceso, de modo que no tenía más remedio que seguir especulando las razones de aquella criatura extraña que tenía entre sus brazos para haberse quedado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Hermione parpadeó sin entender la pregunta, además Snape parecía que estuviera hablando consigo mismo, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella ya había despertado

-"¿Aquí?"

-"En mi cama"

-"Estamos casados¿dónde iba a dormir sino?" – lo obvio de la respuesta dejó sin palabras a Snape y ella confundió su confusión con disgusto –"Puedo irme si quieres"

-"No quiero" – susurró él con la mirada perdida – "¿No te importa estar así conmigo?"

-"No" – casi gimió Hermione recordando de golpe lo bien que se sentían aquellos labios duros sobre los suyos. Inconscientemente, se humedeció los labios y él la atrajo aún más hacia el calor de su cuerpo.

Un ruido de platos en la habitación de al lado y el obvio estropicio de Hugo con el desayuno fue lo único que consiguió sacar a Snape del hechizo de aquellos ojos almendrados en el último momento. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar y volvió de mala gana a la realidad.

-"Buenos días querida" – dijo con voz neutral inclinándose un poco y dejando un casto beso sobre la frente de Hermione –"Creo que Hugo ya tiene listo el desayuno, deberíamos levantarnos. Después de todo tú tienes millones de libros que leer y yo dolores de cabeza que soportar"

Y sin más se levantó de la cama dejando a Hermione dudando sobre qué había sido real y qué una mala pasada de su imaginación

* * *

Eduard Miniver terminaba sus tostadas con mantequilla teniendo mucho cuidado de que no cayeran miguitas de pan sobre la carta que acababa de recibir de su madre. Eran buenísimas noticias. Por un lado porque su madre por fin estaba volviendo a la comunidad mágica y por el otro porque sabría de primera mano cómo fue la boda de Snape.

Laura había recibido una de esas invitaciones cursis que Lady Snape había enviado a la flor y nata de la comunidad mágica. Había escrito una respuesta excusándose por no poder asistir, después de todo tenía sus razones para haberse apartado del mundo mágico durante tanto tiempo. Fue entonces cuando recibió otra carta, del puño y letra de Severus Snape: _"Voy a casarme Laura, te necesito allí". _Se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Esas eran las mismas palabras que ella había pronunciado para convencerlo de que fuera a su boda, y él había ido. Se había quedado de pie, al fondo de la capilla y se fue en cuanto la ceremonia terminó, pero para Laura fue el mejor regalo de bodas el tenerlo allí. No podía negarse.

Miniver seguía leyendo la carta e imaginándose la recepción y la ceremonia. Su madre decía que aunque no se esperaba que la novia fuera tan joven, los había sorprendido a todos pasando la prueba del _Animas Porta_. Miniver se rascó la oreja ¿por qué su madre llamaba a eso prueba¿y por qué estaban todos sorprendidos? Dio por terminado el desayuno y se fue hacia la biblioteca releyendo la carta y sobre todo maravillado por la foto que su madre le había mandado. Eran Hermione y Snape justo al final de la ceremonia. El estaba envuelto en llamas rojas y ella en un humo negro que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, se estaban mirando el uno al otro con una mirada solemne y se veían muy bien juntos.

-"Eh tú sangre sucia ¿qué estas mirando¿una foto de tu novia?"

-"No soy ningún sangre sucia" – protestó Miniver pero al instante deseó haberse quedado callado al dejar de mirar la foto y ver que había caído en un grupo de Slytheryn de último curso. Ese momento de sorpresa fue el que aprovechó Goyle para arrebatarle la foto

-"Draco mira, es una foto de la boda de Snape"

Hasta ahora Malfoy no había prestado atención a lo que estaban haciendo sus dos matones, perdido como estaba en tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos y no bostezar mientras Pansy le contaba sus planes para el verano. Contento de tener algo mejor en que entretenerse Draco Malfoy se dignó por primera vez en su vida a mirar a Eduard Miniver.

Fue una sensación extraña. Por un instante se sintió como si estuviera viéndose a sí mismo con unos años menos ¿podría aquel chico ser un pariente? Lo miró mejor. Huffelpuff. Nadie con una gota de sangre Malfoy podría terminar en esa casa, aunque claro, Sirius Black fue un Gryffindor. Pero aquellas ropas bajo la túnica del colegio eran definitivamente muggles. Un sangre sucia sin duda. ¿un sangre sucia Malfoy? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago

-"¿Qué haces tú con esta foto¿De dónde la has sacado?" – preguntó con voz autoritaria

-"Me la ha mandado mi madre, fue a la boda" – contestó como pudo Miniver sin dejarse intimidar del todo por el chico rubio

-"Tu madre es una bruja de buena familia entonces"

-"Mi padre y mi madre. Soy de sangre limpia si tanto te importa saberlo" – el nudo en el estómago de Malfoy se deshizo, se estaba volviendo como Snape siempre imaginando lo peor de todo el mundo

-"¿Y cómo fue tu madre a esa boda?" – preguntó ahora Crabbe

-"Snape la invitó. Son amigos"

-"Ja ja, su madre es la amiguita de Snape" – se burló Goyle

-"Mi madre no es tal cosa" – gritó Miniver furioso lanzándose hacia Goyle como un fiera.

Desgraciadamente el gorila no tuvo problemas en neutralizarle y mientras él le sujetaba Crabbe le golpeaba en el estómago. Draco movió la cabeza con desprecio: un Malfoy no se comportaría así públicamente. Unos minutos después Miniver sangraba por la nariz y a Draco ya le parecía el espectáculo más que suficiente

-"Tengo que hablar con Snape, llevad al crío a la enfermería y tened cuidado de que no os vea algún profesor"

* * *

En la sala común de Griffindor, los últimos estudiantes aprovechaban las últimas horas de estudio antes de los temidos EXTASIS. Ginny, al igual que los otros alumnos que no fueran de último curso ya habían terminado sus exámenes, pero hasta que se diera por finalizado el curso dentro dos días, estaba aprovechando para entregar algunos trabajos y subir algunas notas.

-"¿Me puedes pasar los apuntes del último día? Creo que a los míos les falta una parte" – preguntó Harry comenzando a rebuscar entre los papeles de Ginny

-"¿Y qué diferencia hay entre un snookes y un snookles, Herm?" – preguntó Ron sin levantar los ojos de su libro

-"No lo sé Ron, aunque lo más probable sea que lo hayas escrito mal la segunda vez. Y Harry" – prosiguió lanzándole una mirada asesina mientras le arrebataba su pergamino de transformaciones –"Esto no es lo que buscas porque, enteraos de una vez ¡No soy Hermione!"

-"Ya sabemos que no lo eres Ginny, pero es la costumbre." – trató de defenderse Ron

-"Además tu nunca antes habías estudiado con nosotros, es fácil equivocarse después de siete años de estudiar con ella"

-"Pues si tanto la echáis de menos id con ella. Ha hecho una habitación de estudio en las mazmorras de Snape"

-"Ni loco" – protestó Ron

-"Ginny, si tanto te molestamos ¿por qué no te vas tu a estudiar con ella? Seguro que estará encantada de explicarte la lección"

-"Pues sí es lo que voy a hacer" – contestó ella molesta recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas

-"Ginny! No era para que te pusieras así" – trató de disculparse Harry, pero ella ya había salido por el cuadro

* * *

Como era de esperar, Hermione no fue una gran compañía para Ginny pero al menos salió con varios trabajos terminados en su bolsa y la seguridad de una nota bastante alta por ellos. Pronto se serviría la cena y aunque Hugo se ofreció a ponerle otro cubierto a 'la amiga de la joven Ama' tanto Hermione como Ginny sabían que eso no era algo que le fuera a agradar a Snape, de modo que Ginny se despidió de Hermione deseándole mucha suerte para los EXTASIS y echó a correr por los pasadizos subterráneos. Quería salir de allí antes de encontrarse con algún Slytherin, estando sola era presa fácil.

Eso precisamente fue su ruina. Si hubiera ido caminando, habría escuchado los pasos por el pasillo. Si hubiera ido pendiente de algo más que de no resbalar por los húmedos pasillos, podría haberse escondido en alguno de los nichos de las paredes. Pero no, fue corriendo directamente a los brazos de Crabbe.

-"Hoy debe ser nuestro día de suerte Goyle" – dijo Crabbe agarrando a Ginny por los brazos para que no escapara –"Primero ese Miniver y ahora una Weasley"– miró a su amigo mientras Ginny intentaba escapar por todos los medios

–"¿Crees que podamos divertirnos con ella?"

-"¿Por qué no? En un par de días nos iremos de aquí, para cuando la encuentren..." – paso un grueso dedo por la mejilla de Ginny que se había quedado helada por el terror.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron por la sorpresa pero se quedó totalmente callada. Un pesado guantelete de armadura flotaba en el aire sobre la cabeza de Crabbe, pero ninguno de sus atacantes se dio cuenta, estando demasiado ocupados en cómo podrían divertirse con ella. Por eso fue una verdadera conmoción cuando el guantelete cayó dolorosamente sobre la cabeza de Crabbe, que al instante soltó a Ginny y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Antes de que Goyle pudiese entender lo que acababa de ocurrir, una rodilla invisible se estrelló contra su entrepierna, dejándole también fuera de combate por un buen rato.

Ginny tampoco entendía qué ocurría a su alrededor, sólo que alguien o algo la había salvado de aquellos dos y cuando sintió una mano invisible tomando la suya se dejó guiar, corriendo por oscuros pasadizos hasta quedarse a salvo en uno de los nichos ocultos. Ginny estaba contra la pared y notaba el cuerpo invisible de su salvador apretado contra el suyo en el estrecho lugar. Trataba de controlar su miedo y su respiración hasta que unos minutos después vieron pasar a Crabbe y Goyle por el pasillo, intentando recuperar su presa antes de que se les escapara. Ahora si que Ginny dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y se relajó

-"Estamos a salvo" –susurró, no fuera que alguien los escuchara y descubriera su posición. Notó a su acompañante asentir con la cabeza rozando su mejilla –"Harry yo..." – pero su salvador no la dejó continuar poniendo un dedo invisible sobre sus labios.

Ginny se quedó callada, tratando de imaginar a su héroe de ojos verdes tan cerca de ella, porque sin duda era Harry ¿quién sino tendría una capa invisible y actitud de caballero andante? Pero Ginny ya no pudo pensar más cuando aquel dedo empezó a trazar lentamente el contorno de su boca para después ser reemplazado por unos labios invisibles, que la besaron con un fuego y pasión desconocidas mientras la sujetaba con su cuerpo sobre la pared. Ginny tanteó para apretar aquellos hombros invisibles y pagarle con la misma pasión que él le estaba ofreciendo.

Cuando la falta de aire les hizo separarse, Ginny no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido de frustración. Pero antes de poder pedir una explicación, un trozo del nicho giró y su salvador la empujó hacia allí. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ginny Weasley estaba a salvo en el concurrido vestíbulo de Hogwarts

* * *

Se abre la encuesta sobre quién será el salvador de Ginny

Dudas, sugerencias, maleficios y demás al botoncito de los reviews


	15. Examen

Primero agradeceros a todos y todas vuestro apoyo y preocupación por mi y segundo agradeceros también que no me hayáis matado. Ya se que esto está muy visto y que como excusa es bastante lamentable pero es la pura verdad: empecé hace unos meses con un nuevo trabajo y aunque me encanta termina con mi existencia entre semana y los fines de semana mis padres aprovechan para que haga todo lo que no pude hacer entre semana y etc, etc etc

Resumiendo que mis amigos se preguntan si sigo con vida y vosotros os quedáis sin el capítulo, de modo que aprovechando lo de año nuevo vida nueva, intentaré retomar el ritmo y seguir escribiendo si no un capitulo a la semana, uno cada dos.

Y creo que ya habeis esperado bastante asi que aquí lo tenéis:

15. Exámen 

Terminó de escribir la última línea y suspiró contento. Aquel ensayo garantizaba un aprobado en Historia de la Magia. No podía negar que tener las preguntas por adelantado ayudaba bastante a la hora de hacer exámenes, sólo tenia que memorizar respuestas seguras. Miró a su alrededor aburrido, aún quedaban quince minutos para que terminase el tiempo de aquel EXTASIS, el último gracias a Merlín, de modo que Draco Malfoy se limitó a estudiar disimuladamente a sus compañeros.

Crabbe intentaba inútilmente copiar algo del ensayo de Goyle, Draco sonrió sarcásticamente, si aquel era el tipo de magos con el que tendría que enfrentarse en el futuro para llevar a cabo su nueva misión, era pan comido. Crabbe no solo había sido incapaz de aprenderse las respuestas sino que a estas alturas todavía no se había dado cuenta que los pergaminos de los exámenes estaban encantados de manera que sólo aquel que escribía pudiera leerlos. Además ¿qué clase de estúpido querría las respuestas de Goyle teniendo a Granger justo al otro lado?

Granger, Draco rodó los ojos al ver la longitud del pergamino y la velocidad a la que seguía escribiendo la bruja. ¿Serían ciertos los rumores de que su libro de cabecera era 'Hogwarts: La Historia'? Tendría que preguntarle a su padrino en alguna ocasión. Ahora sonrió travieso, unas noches atrás un altercado en los dormitorios lo había llevado a tener que despertar al Jefe de su Casa para que pusiera orden, realmente había sido un shock comprobar que un remolino de pelo rizado asomaba entre las mantas de la cama de su padrino. Aunque tampoco pudo ver mucho más ya que un Snape de anchos hombros y cara de pocos amigos le obstruía el espectáculo. Al menos el incidente sirvió para confirmar lo que a casi todos les costaba creer: estaban casados. Desde aquel día las apuestas sobre cuántos orgasmos tendría Granger aquella noche y los hechizos para intentar escuchar lo que ocurría en las habitaciones de Snape eran el pan de cada día en la Sala Común. Desgraciadamente era difícil comprobar quién había sido el ganador, lo que llevaba a peleas y gritos y por tanto la aparición de un Snape bastante molesto. Draco aún recordaba la cara de su padrino cuando un chico de primer año le preguntó directamente sobre cuántos orgasmos llevaba aquella noche su mujer. Aunque claro el hechizo de erección permanente que obtuvo después el crío no le pareció tan gracioso a nadie y desde entonces todos se abstuvieron de volver a preguntar algo semejante.

Draco se revolvió en la silla de solo pensar en aquel hechizo y volvió a pasear la mirada a su alrededor. Weasley tenía casi la misma expresión que Crabbe pero al menos la longitud de su ensayo era más aceptable, y Potter se rascaba la cicatriz distraídamente con la punta de la pluma intentando recordar algo más sobre la rebelión de los duendes de 1365. Teniendo en cuenta que los duendes se rebelaban mas o menos cada tres siglos era fácil equivocarse de rebelión.

Potter, Draco casi sintió un escalofrío al pensar que ahora estaban en el mismo bando. No podía negar que lo envidiaba, era una celebridad después de todo, pero ahora su relación había cambiado, al menos en lo que a Draco se refería porque para el increíble Potter el seguía siendo una serpiente ponzoñosa. Después de todo lo que había descubierto ahora sabía que la vida de Potter no había sido el camino de rosas que él había creído y el negro futuro que le aguardaba era digno de respeto. Si, probablemente fuera eso, ahora sentía algo de respeto hacia Potter, pero eso no quitaba que el chico maravilla le sentara como un dolor en el estómago, y parte de ese dolor era culpa de cierta pelirroja que llevaba dos horas con la nariz pegada al cristal del aula de exámenes, esperando.

Draco se lamió lentamente los labios mientras la miraba, la muy estúpida aún corría tras Potter para agradecerle una ayuda de la que el no sabia nada, pero claro ella tomaba su ignorancia como un acto de caballerosidad. San Potter, Bah!. Eso era lo que llevaba peor de toda esa misión encubierta. Ser un héroe en la sombra quizás fuera con su padrino pero desde luego no iba con él. Le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atención, a fin de cuentas le habían educado para ello. Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que una vez más Potter le había ganado, y esta vez sin levantar un solo dedo.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y dejó de mirar a Harry por un momento. Draco Malfoy tenia los ojos clavados en ella pero una expresión ausente, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa y realmente no la estuviera mirando. Se lamió los labios lentamente y Ginny enrojeció hasta la médula mientras una idea absurda pasaba por su cabeza.

* * *

La sala estaba alumbrada por antorchas, como siempre, dejando un juego de luces y sombras por todas partes. Más de una vez se había escondido entre aquellas sombras, espiando, pasando desapercibido para los que se encontraban en los focos de luz. Ahora, una vez más las tornas habían cambiado. Ahora era él quien se arrodillaba ante Voldemort y otros quien espiaban entre las sombras.

Sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez hacia la misma esquina, podría apostar lo que le quedaba de vida a que Lucius estaba allí, por nada del mundo iba a perderse aquel espectáculo y probablemente Bellatrix tampoco estaría muy lejos. Severus no entendía por qué aquella mujer lo odiaba tanto pero ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar, su vida por ejemplo.

Llevaba más de media hora allí, con la rodilla en tierra y la cabeza gacha relatando lo que había 'espiado' sobre Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix y estaba seguro de que nada de lo que estaba diciendo le interesaba lo más mínimo a Voldemort. Esto hacia que las tripas de Severus se revolvieran, con la información que estaba facilitando, un ataque era seguro. Estaba poniendo en peligro las vidas de sus aliados y, aunque estuvieran prevenidos, ellos debían aparentar estar siendo tomados por sorpresa para que su tapadera no se viera perjudicada. Por su culpa, por lo que estaba diciendo, buenas personas resultarían heridas sino muertas y todo para nada. Para ser un daño colateral ante el motivo principal por el que había sido llamado.

-"Muy bien Severus, tu información es demasiado vaga, como siempre pero servirá" – dijo El Señor Oscuro con gesto aburrido mirándose las largas uñas, parecidas a las garras de un animal y tanto o más efectivas. El mismo las había probado en más de una ocasión

-"Entonces, si no queréis nada más de mí, mi Señor, me retiraré" – respondió Snape solemne, aunque ya sabia cuál seria la respuesta

-"Sólo una cosa más, mi leal servidor" – la bilis se le subió a la garganta al escucharse llamar así pero continúo callado –"He recibido protestas sobre la elección de tu esposa"

-"Supongo que ya se han tomado medidas para castigar la osadía de molestaros por algo tan nimio como una sangre sucia" – dijo pretendiendo estar escandalizado mientras mentalmente pedía perdón a Hermione por todo lo que iba a decir a continuación. –"No he sido el primero en casarme con alguien indigno, gracias a esa maldita Ley del imbécil de Fudge, y desgraciadamente no seré el último. No veo por qué han tenido que molestaros con ello mi Señor"

Voldemort sonrió, aquel hombre nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, estaba diciendo exactamente lo que tenía que decir. O era realmente su mejor servidor o su enemigo más terrible. Llevaba años haciéndose esa pregunta, detalles, pistas aquí o allí haciéndole un día creer una cosa, al día siguiente lo contrario. Era muy peligroso y podía serlo aun más. Tenia que dejar zanjada la cuestión cuanto antes.

-"Las quejas son ante tu resistencia a compartirla Severus" – Snape calló, llevaba días preparándose para responder a esa pregunta.

-"¿Puedo seros sincero mi Señor?" – preguntó Severus humildemente

-"Por supuesto, no espero menos de ti, Severus"

-"Tengo mis propias y egoístas razones para mantener a mi esposa en mi cama y solo a mi disposición" – sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra 'mi' – "y sabéis que, aunque nunca me he pronunciado abiertamente contra ello, nunca he compartido con otros ni mujeres, ni esposas" – dijo esto último mirando de reojo hacia la esquina donde Lucius escuchaba como una rata, mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos de una joven Narcisa Malfoy suplicándole a su marido que no la obligara a entregarse a sus compañeros mortífagos, pocos días después de su boda. –"Pero sobretodo, y en esto me atrevo a decir que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, mi Señor, es que mi esposa ocupa un lugar muy cercano a Dumbledore y a Potter. Ella debe seguir totalmente convencida de que les soy leal. Y accediendo a los deseos de mis compañeros, todo mi trabajo se iría al diablo y perderíamos nuestra ventaja sobre el viejo chiflado."

-"Como siempre Severus, tu lógica es innegable" – dijo tras unos minutos de silencio –"Debes perdonar a aquellos que carecen de tu inteligencia y no ven más allá de sus narices" – continuó dirigiendo sus palabras hacia la oscura esquina – "Puedes retirarte mi leal servidor, una vez más las acusaciones en tu contra no son más que envidias de aquellos que están por debajo de ti" – Snape se inclinó aceptando el cumplido contento de poder salir de aquel trance airoso –"Solo una cosa más¿y si te ordenara traérmela?" – Snape no respondió, pero el brillo en sus ojos oscura dejaba pocas dudas, Voldemort sonrió –"Sí, eso es lo que me había imaginado".

La risa cruel e hiriente de Voldemort le hería como un machete, mientras se cuerpo se debatía una vez más por mantenerse consciente ante el dolor. _Hermione_. Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

El Gran Salón de Hogwarts brillaba una vez más en todo su esplendor con los colores de Griffindor, por séptimo año consecutivo. Hermione se preguntó si el año próximo también se verían los mismos colores ya que ni ella ni sus amigos podrían aportar sus puntos. Harry siempre conseguía atrapar la snich en el último momento y con Ron de guardián, el equipo era casi invencible, sin duda el equipo de quiddich les iba a echar de menos. Y académicamente hablando, nadie conseguía tantos puntos como ella, ni siquiera los de Ravenclaw, suspiró un poco triste mientras removía su zumo de calabaza. Sin duda la buena racha de Griffindor terminaría aquel año.

-"¿Tu también vas a echar de menos esto verdad, Herm?" – susurró Harry dejándose caer en una silla a su lado con una cerveza de mantequilla –"Es como marcharte de casa sabiendo que nunca más volverás"

-"Harry, sabes que podrás volver a Hogwarts siempre que quieras, Dumbledore estará encantado y ... " – protestó Hermione pero Harry no le dejó continuar

-"No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir que claro que volveremos pero ya no será lo mismo. Ya no más puntos, ni viajes a hurtadillas por los pasillos, ni aventuras estúpidas. Seremos adultos no estudiantes"

Hermione se quedó en silencio, comprendía lo que Harry estaba diciendo, esa noche no estaban celebrando haber conseguido un diploma. Se estaban graduando en algo más, dejaban de ser niños para convertirse en adultos, para bien o para mal, y aquel pensamiento podía ser aterrador. Pero para ella las cosas no eran como las veía Harry, quizás fuera cierto que las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres o que simplemente la vida la había tratado de forma distinta.

A Hermione le parecía que había tratado toda su vida de que la tomaran en serio y la trataran como una adulta, siempre había deseado crecer, de que su cuerpo llegara de una vez a un estado de madurez al que su mente había llegado con facilidad mucho tiempo atrás. Ella no necesitaba una graduación para sentirse adulta, llevaba semanas siéndolo.

-"Oh vaya, ahí viene Ginny otra vez" – protestó Harry mientras la pelirroja avanzaba sonriente hacia ellos –"Uf mira que tarde es, será mejor que busque a Ron y nos pongamos a hacer las maletas, tenemos que registrar nuestra solicitud en la Academia de Aurores a primera hora, ni siquiera podremos irnos en el tren, tendremos que aparecernos allí" – dijo en voz demasiado alta y con una sonrisa forzada a la pequeña pelirroja Harry desapareció entre la multitud mientras Ginny ocupaba su lugar junto a Hermione.

-"Creo que me está evitando"

-"¿De veras¿y que te ha hecho llegar a semejante conclusión?" – comentó Hermione divertida

-"Es solo que me tiene desconcertada, estoy empezando a pensar que se arrepintió de besarme. Primero pensé que siempre había querido hacerlo pero que simplemente era demasiado tímido para decírmelo y aprovechó la oportunidad, pero entonces debería haber cambiado de actitud o algo pero nada."

Hermione miraba a su amiga con ojos como platos, no había entendido ni palabra salvo que Harry la había besado, pero si era así ¿por qué la evitaba ahora? Así que Ginny le contó con pelos y señales su rescate de las garras de Crabbe y Goyle y sobre su héroe invisible

-"Ginny, quizás esto te suene extraño, pero ¿estás segura que fue Harry? Quiero decir, tu misma dices que Harry niega haberte hecho algo y bien, ya le conoces si el quisiera besarte lo haría sin tanto misterio"

-"Pero si no fue Harry¿quién fue?"

Hermione no pudo responderle, de pronto notó una fuerte opresión en el pecho y recordó de golpe que no había a Severus en toda la tarde. Llevada por un impulso, Hermione dejó la fiesta y corrió hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la puerta de sus habitaciones pero Hugo le bloqueó el paso gimoteante.

-"No joven Ama, no entre, es peligroso!" – lloriqueó el elfo desesperado. Pero esto no hizo más que apremiar aún más a Hermione, con un empujón que lamentaría más tarde echó a un lado al elfo y entró.

Severus esta allí, de espaldas a ella, frente a la chimenea. Parecía estar bien, pero conforme se iba acercando, se dio cuenta que sus hombros se agitaban con fuertes temblores.

-"Severus¿estás bien¿Necesitas la poción?" – preguntó preocupada, temiéndose lo que su marido había recibido una vez más de manos de Voldemort. Preocupada se acercó un poco más a él, alzó la mano para tocarle pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar se vio lanzada fuertemente hacia la pared.

Snape se giró y por primera vez vio su rostro. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y blancos, Hermione no tardó mucho en deducir que estaba poseído.

-"Severus!" – gritó pero fue aún peor, la vio y algo pareció estallar en él. Su magia se volvió loca y los muebles empezaron a temblar ante su furia, los libros revoleaban por doquier y todo se hacia añicos a su alrededor. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a ella porque sin una palabra, sin ninguna explicación en aquellos ojos completamente blancos que la miraban sin verla, las manos de Snape se cerraron sobre su garganta, alzándola dolorosamente en el aire, contra la pared y arrebatándole segundo a segundo el preciado aire de sus pulmones, sin que sus pequeñas uñas arañando sus antebrazos tuvieran el más mínimo efecto.

-"Severus..."- trató de razonar con él, malgastando el poco oxígeno que le quedaba entre lágrimas de impotencia –"Sev...erus...mírame ...soy... yo...soy ... Hermione ...soy ...soy...tu...esposa...".

_Esposa. _Aquella palabra llegó a su cerebro como una flecha, atravesando el muro que rodeaba su conciencia, el muro que llegaba horas tratando de derribar. Aquella palabra llegó hasta él y se apoderó de él. Miró y la vió, colgando ante él. Sintió su magia arremolinándose a su alrededor, se sintió furioso como nunca y poderoso como nunca. Sus manos dejaron de asfixiarla para abrazarla contra él, la apoyó contra la pared y la besó sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, llenando de nuevo sus pulmones de oxigeno y de algo más.

Siguió dándole aire hasta que notó cómo volvía a él y cuando sintió que el peligro ya había pasado la besó. La besó como nunca antes la había besado, con pasión, con rabia por el miedo de haber estado a punto de perderla, con orgullo, con todo lo que era Severus Snape. Y ella extrañada ante aquel comportamiento se dejó llevar, respondiendo a su pasión, sometiéndose a su voluntad.

Poco a poco el beso fue cambiando. Seguía siendo fiero y posesivo pero ya no había urgencia, el peligro había pasado. Se vieron forzados a separar los labios y entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente aplastada contra él, que sus manos se habían estado moviendo por su cuerpo como no lo habían hecho desde su noche de bodas y que tal como había ocurrido aquel día, un aura negra los estaba envolviendo, tan negra como los ojos de Snape al mirarla. Sus manos se detuvieron con desgana en su cintura y las de ella volvieron a sus anchos hombros. Severus la miró, penetrándola de nuevo con aquella mirada con el abismo infinito de aquellos ojos_. Mi esposa._

* * *

Espero que la espera valiera la pena.

Dudas, sugerencias y demás al botoncito de reviews


	16. La última Noche en Hogwarts

Sin lugar a dudas creo que voy a ser la primera persona que muera a través de Internet, pero como última suplica recordad: si me matáis no podré terminar este fic! 

Siento de verás si he preocupado a más de uno, pero tenía algo asi como una mezcla de bloqueo de escritor, falta de inspiración sobre cómo seguir este fic hasta el final que tengo planeado y una vagancia extremas. Asi que lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ...

16. Última noche en Hogwarts. 

Harry siguió con la mirada a Hemione mientras ella corría fuera del Gran Salón, reprimiendo el impulso de seguirla. Suspiró mientras negaba tristemente con la cabeza: los asuntos de Hermione habían dejado de ser los suyos, la había perdido. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para ver que Ron tenía la vista clavada en la puerta por donde había desaparecido su amiga.

-"Es extraño¿verdad?" – Harry le miró y permaneció callado, en las raras ocasiones en que Ron ponía su mente a trabajar, era mejor dejarlo sólo para ver dónde le llevaban sus pensamientos – "Hubo un tiempo en el que el hecho de que Hermione Granger saliera corriendo de una habitación me encendía todas las alarmas, ahora simplemente ... "

-" La hemos perdido" – completó la frase Harry

-"¿Perdido?" – Ron lo miró y sonrió –"Sólo insinúa que te duele la cicatriz o que tienes un pequeño problema y la tendrás tan pesada como siempre encima tuya, Harry" – Ron siguió sonriendo, pero con un poco más de tristeza –"No, no la hemos perdido, simplemente otro la ha ganado"

-"Tienes razón, Ron, era de esperar, solo que ... nunca creí que ocurriese tan pronto"

Ron apretó más el hombro de su amigo, y trato de reconfortarle. Le comprendía bien, ambos sentían lo mismo sólo que para él era más fácil decirle adiós a Hermione. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a los miembros de su familia seguir su propio camino, no decir 'adiós' , sino 'hasta que nos volvamos a ver'. Pero para Harry era distinto, para él los adioses siempre habían sido definitivos, por eso no era tan extraño que le costara tanto soltar a Hermione, pero al menos, y de eso estaba seguro él, se mantendría a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

-"Vamos" –dijo volviendo a ser todo sonrisas y arrastrando a Harry hacia un rincón del Gran Salón –"las hermanas Patil están deseando dar una gran fiesta de despedida a los héroes de Hogwarts"

* * *

Los sonidos de la fiesta llegaban incluso hasta aquel lugar, sólo un poco amortiguados por las paredes de roca. En un lugar de la habitación, un espejo reflejaba fielmente lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Gran Salón, pero Dumbledore no lo miraba, no podía apartar los ojos del hombre que tenía ante él y éste a su vez, era incapaz de apartar la vista de sus propias manos.

Dumbledore quería gritarle, sacudirle, incluso hacerle tragar un caramelo de limón, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que le hiciera reaccionar. Pero era inútil, Severus estaba en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, reviviendo una y otra vez lo que acababa de ocurrir, y hasta que él mismo no decidiera abandonar aquella espiral, nada de lo que hiciera tendría efecto.

-"La maté, Albus" – dijo Severus al fin muy débilmente, era la voz de un hombre hundido, apaleado y lleno de culpa

-"No es eso lo que ha dicho tu elfo, la señorita Granger, perdón, tu esposa, se encuentra perfectamente en tus habitaciones" – Snape levantó la mirada, sus ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros de repente, y ya no tenían aquella mirada perdida. Albus se irguió, había querido hacerle reaccionar con su pequeño 'error' pero no era esa la reacción que había esperado.

-"Voldemort la mató ... y yo la traje de vuelta" – era una voz oscura, fuerte y aquellos ojos ardían

-"Entonces¿qué es lo que te atormenta, hijo mío?"

Snape no le respondió, simplemente se levantó y comenzó a desabotonarse el puño de la camisa y sin una palabra dejó su antebrazo izquierdo a la vista, para que el director pudiera verlo. Los ojos de Albus se abrieron por la sorpresa, dividido entre la alegría y el temor ante lo que significaba lo que estaba viendo, o mejor aún lo que no estaba viendo, porque en aquel antebrazo no había marca alguna.

-"Soy libre" – dijo aquel nuevo Severus perforándole con la mirada –"él sabía que estaría bajo su control hasta que me pidiera algo que no pudiera hacer. Ha estado probándome, tanteándome durante años, buscando cuáles eran mis límites. Llegó a creer que no los tenía, llegué a creer que no los tenía" – Snape sonrió, era una sonrisa torcida, demencial –"Hasta que quiso quitarme lo único que no podía dar. Podría haberle dado mi vida. Podría haberte dado mi vida!." – Snape casi gritó esas últimas palabras y por un momento Albus retrocedió, pero él no le siguió, simplemente volvió a sentarse en el sillón y su mirada volvió a perderse poco a poco –"Soy libre" – repitió en un susurro –"libre de él ... y libre de ti ... pero ahora ... por estas manos... ella también es libre de mí ".

* * *

Tendida sobre la cama, Ginny refunfuñaba como un gato y echaba tremendas miradas de odio a las camas vacías de sus compañeras de habitación. Una vez más, estaba sola en aquella habitación mientras ellas estarían en quién sabe qué lugar oscuro de la torre de astronomía, y lo más irónico de todo es que todo el colegio creía que precisamente ella conocería mejor que nadie los rincones oscuros de aquella maldita torre. Todo el día colgada de Harry y Ron tenía esa consecuencia, cuando la verdad era que precisamente las chicas que menos se dejaban ver con chicos eran las que tenían más éxito.

De alguna forma, al igual que le había ocurrido a Hermione antes que ella, parecía que llevaba un cartel luminoso a la espalda que gritaba "_Propiedad Privada, no te acerques o te las verás con Potter y los Weasleys", _lo más parecido a una cita que había tenido en los años que llevaba en Hogwarts era su cita con Neville para el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos¡Neville Longbottom, Morgana Santa ¡que frustrante era todo aquello!

Pero de una forma u otra su situación cambiaría a partir de esa noche. Con Harry y Ron en la Academia de Aurores el año siguiente, ella por primera vez en no se sabe cuántos años, sería la única Weasley en Hogwarts. Sin un montón de perros guardianes a su alrededor, su vida sentimental ¿mejoraría o empeoraría?

Cerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz, sin duda un año lejos de cualquiera de sus sobreprotectores hermanos sería un cambio agradable, sólo que, al igual que Ron, Harry también desaparecería de su vida. _Harry_... Suspiró... _Harry_... _¿Harry?_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, habría jurado que había notado algo rozando su pierna. Se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia todos lados en la desierta habitación. Nadie. ¿Nadie? De nuevo el roce sobre su pierna y, de improviso un peso invisible sobre ella, forzándola a que se volviera a recostar.

Por alguna razón, Ginny no sintió miedo: su héroe invisible había aparecido de nuevo.

* * *

La copa dorada se extrelló contra la pared de piedra con un sonido metálico, lanzando su rojizo contenido al aire. Bellatrix se acercó instintivamente a Lucius buscando una protección ante la cólera de su Amo. Lucius en cambio se apartó de ella, fuera lo que fuera lo que había provocado semejante cólera no quería estar cerca del culpable, fuera quién fuese.

Bellatrix lo miró con odio, recordándole con aquella mirada la clase de cobarde que era y, dado que no había nadie más con las suficientes agallas en aquella habitación, reunió el valor para acercarse, toda humildad y propósitos tranquilizadores a la figura reptiliana que se retorcía sobre su trono.

-"¿Mi Señor?" – susurró Bellatrix mientras se acercaba, su cuerpo preparado para el dolor que, sin duda iba a recibir muy pronto –"Mi Señor¿qué os ocurre?"

Voldemort bajo la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que se acercaba temblorosa, y al hombre rubio que se parapetaba tras las columnas de mármol, lo más lejos posible de ellos. Sintió su cólera crecer, su mejor hombre estaba allí, dejando que otros libraran las batallas, y de nuevo no pudo más que reprochar a su ancestro al no haber escogido un poquito más de valor como la norma de su Casa. La ambición era una gran cualidad sin duda, pero se necesitaba algo más para poder conseguir sus metas. Dejo de mirar a Lucius para fijar de nuevo la mirada en la mujer, al menos alguien en aquella habitación era todo un hombre.

Alzó un dedo y trazó el contorno del hermoso rostro de la mujer, podría haber sido una caricia pero podía ver claramente la marca que sus uñas dejaban allí por dónde pasaban. Bellatrix no cambio ni por instante la expresión de su rostro, aguantando el dolor casi tan estoicamente como lo habría hecho Snape y por ello quiso recompensarla

-"Mi querida Bellatrix, tranquilízate, tu Señor sólo esta molesto"

-"Puedo osar preguntar cuál es la causa de esa molestia, mi Señor" – susurró ella, un poco más confiada ahora que sabía que la ira de Voldemort no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Voldemort volvió a sentarse en su trono y Bellatrix se apresuró a recuperar la copa y rellenarla para él.

-"He cometido un error"

-"Pero eso es imposible mi Señor " – un mirada cortante de Voldemort y Lucius calló al instante

-"He subestimado a mi enemigo, y por ello ha quedado libre"

-"¿Mi Señor¿De qué enemigo habláis?" – se atrevió a preguntar Bellatrix sentada ahora a los pies del trono. Voldemort la miró y sonrió, quería dejar muy claro quién tenía su favor en aquella habitación

-"Snape ha quedado libre de la Marca Tenebrosa"

-"Entonces debemos matar a ese traidor inmediatamente" – el dedo se alargó y volvió a acariciarla

-"Aún no estoy muy seguro de quien fue el traidor, si él o yo Bellatrix." – levantó la mirada para fijarla en Lucius –" Pero nadie levantará su varita contra él. Snape está muy por encima de cualquiera de vosotros, un ataque sólo lo haría más fuerte. No quiero que hagáis nada, dejad las cosas tal y como están. Snape recibirá su castigo a su debido tiempo. Me haya traicionado o no, su poder siempre será una amenaza para mí"

* * *

Dedos invisibles subían lentamente por sus piernas, trazando extraños arabescos que no hacían más que volverla loca. Podía notar una respiración en su cuello, aire caliente abrasando su garganta a intervalos cada vez más rápidos, y Ginny no pudo aguantar el gemido por más tiempo.

Como si fuera una señal, dejó de sentir el aliento junto a su cuello para pasar a sentir húmedos besos sobre sus hombros mientras una de las manos abandonaba su pierna para tirar de la tela de su camisón, haciendo que el escote se abriera más dejando más piel expuesta a aquella lengua invisible.

-"Mmmm ... Harry..." – gimió ella una vez más

Su amante invisible se quedó quieto por un momento, helado, y ella abrió de nuevo los ojos tratando de ver aquellos ojos verdes que conocía tan bien. Alzó una mano, quería quitarle la capa pero sólo tropezó con un torso invisible.

El le cogió la mano por la muñeca, quizás demasiado fuertemente pero Ginny ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar, de nuevo se abalanzó sobre ella, pero esta vez se apoderó de su boca. Fue un beso duro, demandando obediencia. Fácilmente la obligó a abrir los labios y su lengua la invadió, ella tan sólo se dejó llevar, dejó que él la dominara mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que sus dedos se enredaran en los cabellos que tenía sobre ella.

Probablemente debió notar que no llevaba ninguna capa sobre la cabeza. Probablemente debió notar que los cabellos que aferraba eran más cortos que los de Harry. Probablemente debió notar que los gemidos que escuchaba eran más aterciopelados que la voz de Harry. Probablemente debió notar muchas cosas, pero lo único que era capaz de percibir era aquella mano invisible entre sus piernas y lo mojadas que sentía de pronto las bragas que la cubrían.

-"Ginevra... – gimió una voz aterciopelada en su oído

La mano se cerró en un puño, retorciendo la tela mojada y, mientras su lengua trazaba lentamente su labio inferior, fue bajando la mano lentamente. Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo, ella levantó las caderas para que aquella molesta pieza de tela quedara totalmente descartada y lo más lejos posible de ella y su héroe.

-"Gin..." – volvió a escuchar mientras notaba aquella boca de nuevo justo al borde de su escote, amenazando con rasgar la tela en cualquier momento – "...Gin..."

-"¿Ginny?...Ginny¿estás bien?... estás haciendo unos ruidos muy raros" – aquella voz era conocida, y desde luego bastante diferente a la que hasta hace un momento estaba escuchando. Ginny Weasley abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras de cuarto, mirándola con expresión preocupada mientras sujetaba las cortinas de su cama con una mano.

-"Si, Ellis, no te preocupes, debió de ser un sueño" – la chica asintió y dejó caer la cortina.

Un sueño si, se repitió Ginny, debió de ser eso. Pero entonces¿qué hacían sus bragas al pie de la cama?

* * *

-"La Joven Ama tiene que tomar la poción, sino el Amo se enfadará con Hugo" – lloriqueó el pequeño elfo. Pero Hermione hacia tiempo que había perdido la paciencia, y el hecho de que la garganta le ardiera no ayudaba nada a las ganas que tenía de gritar.

En un arrebato le arrebató al elfo la botellita y se la bebió de un trago. Sabía a rayos, debía de tener algún tipo de escamas de dragón entre sus ingredientes, sin embargo su garganta se alivió lo suficiente para que el dolor la dejara pensar.

Recordaba algo de lo había ocurrido, pero no era capaz de unir las piezas del rompecabezas: algo había poseído a Severus por un tiempo, y ese algo había querido acabar con ella, tenía la señal de los largos dedos de su marido marcados en su garganta como prueba. Luego todo se había vuelto negro, habría perdido la conciencia sin duda, y lo único que recordaba a partir de allí es que Severus la estaba besando.

Después él la había mirado como si hubiese cometido un pecado mortal y se había ido corriendo. Ahora todo le daba vueltas y lo único que quería era que Hugo se mantuviera en silencio durante ¡cinco malditos minutos!

Escuchó la puerta de la mazmorra abrirse y una sombra pasar ante la puerta del dormitorio.

-"Severus" – graznó Hermione, haciendo trizas de nuevo su recién recuperada garganta, pero no le importó – " Severus!" – llamó de nuevo. Tenía la horrible sensación de que o lo veía ahora o no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Como un condenado, Snape se arrastró hacia el dormitorio. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella, lo único que quería hacer era huir, por nada del mundo quería ver aquellos ojos. Y sin embargo, aquella voz áspera llamándole con la fuerza de un susurro fue más poderosa que un _Imperius._

Se presentó ante ella como el condenado que era esperando el veredicto de culpable ante el tribunal.

-"Severus¿estás bien¿no te ha ocurrido nada?"

El la miró. Estaba sentada en la cama, con una mano protegiéndose la garganta, aún así podía ver perfectamente la marca que sus dedos habían hecho al estrangularla y sin embargo, no había ni una gota de rechazo, de reproche en ella. Sólo preocupación. Preocupación por él. _Mi esposa._ Llevaba toda la vida esperando que alguien le mirara así, que alguien se preocupara simplemente por él, por cómo estaba no por lo que hubiera hecho, no por poder seguir sacando algún provecho de él.

Sin una palabra, Snape avanzó y calló de rodillas ante ella. Después la abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su regazo, luchando a duras penas contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Se quedó allí llorando en silencio, desahogando por la fin la tensión . _Mi esposa_

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, maleficios y demás al botoncito de reviews 


	17. Juntos pero no revueltos

Siento muchísimo la espera una vez más sobre todo cuando la última vez os aseguré de que ya no iba a tardar tanto. La verdad es que he conseguido unas cuantas ideas para continuar el fic y este capitulo me resultó muy dificil de escribir. Creo que quizás os decepcione pero es necesario ya que a partir de ahora el fic se centrará en el matrimonio como indica el titulo del fic y necesitaba un capitulo para dejar Hogwarts atrás y comenzar a presentar su vida de casados. En resumen, perdón otra vez y aquí tenéis el capitulo

17. Juntos, pero no revueltos. 

Estaban los dos sobre la cama, Hermione no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaban así, quizás toda la noche, pero no importaba. Severus seguía igual, con la cabeza en su regazo. Severus Snape llorando como un niño en su regazo, desde luego eso cambiaría totalmente la idea del temido profesor de Pociones si llegaba a saberse, aunque claro, Snape lo negaría incluso ante ella, estaba segura.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya, ni las lágrimas de Snape, ni lo ocurrido horas antes. Solo el estar allí los dos, en silencio, escuchando la respiración acompasada de su marido mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. Habia decidido que no necesitaba saber qué habia ocurrido, mas que nada porque podría apostar lo que poco que tenía en Gringotts a que Severus iba a tener la boca totalmente cerrada al respecto, pero sobretodo porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su 'momento de inconsciencia' y no quería profundizar más sobre el tema.

-"CLONGGGGGG" – sonó el despertador en la mesilla de noche. Severus gruñó y al instante el maldito trasto se estampaba contra la pared.

Hermione no pudo reprimir la carcajada que sacudió su cuerpo ante el poco elegante destino del reloj, y más aún cuando escuchó algo sospechosamente parecido a un suspiro de culpabilidad justo antes de que las piezas volvieran a unirse y que el reloj quedara en perfecto estado de nuevo sobre la mesilla de noche. Dejó la mirada un instante más sobre el reloj admirando el perfecto hechizo de reparación y luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia su regazo, donde Snape le devolvía la mirada con un pequeño brillo de humor en sus ojos.

-"¿ Y ahora qué? " – preguntó ella, apartándole el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos oscuros

_¿Ahora qué_?. Era una buena pregunta desde luego, aunque por supuesto ella no supiera todo lo que estaba preguntando. En un principio habia planeado que ella volviera con sus padres durante el verano mientras él se quedaba en Hogwarts, como siempre habia hecho, pero su nueva situación descartaba totalmente ese plan de acción. Voldemort habia descubierto por fin un punto débil en él, y por nada del mundo iba a facilitarle el trabajo.

Alzó el brazo para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla y dejar que ella misma se diera cuenta. No tardó mucho en notar cómo los ojos almendrados de su esposa se agrandaban al mirar su antebrazo y él sonrió.

-"Tuvimos una noche llena de sustos y sorpresas, querida" – dijo sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla –"Parece que mis días como espía terminaron de una forma totalmente ... inesperada" – concluyó a falta de una palabra mejor. Hermione abrió la boca para dejar escapar el previsible torrente de preguntas, pero unos golpes y la aparición de la cabeza de Hugo en la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio la hicieron callar.

-"Amo, el joven Malfoy necesita hablarle" – dijo en tono culpable, como si supiera que estaba interrumpiendo algo importante, por eso se apresuró a añadir –"Es importante"

Snape frunció el ceño mientras miraba al pequeño elfo, realmente debía de ser importante para que Hugo se atreviese a interrumpirles estando en el dormitorio, cualquier elfo que hubiera pasado un mínimo de tiempo en Snape Manor sabía que jamás debía poner el pie en el dormitorio de los Amos a menos que fuera convocado. Trató de esconder su cara de preocupación y aprovechó para besar castamente a su mujer en la frente.

-"Veré de qué se trata. Que Hugo te ayude con el equipaje, saldremos para Snape Manor enseguida"

* * *

-"AZUL!" 

Severus trató de esconder la sonrisa mientras su invitado no paraba de dar vueltas por su laboratorio

-"AZUL!" – gritó de nuevo levantando los brazos en un gesto mezcla de enfado, impotencia y desesperación – "Estoy ...AZUL!"

Ahora Snape se limitó a levantar una ceja, dejando ver lo obvio de la queja. También esa ceja alzada bastó para que el chico empezara a dejar de lado su frustración y comenzara a tragar saliva mientras intentaba exhibir su más encantadora sonrisa. El hecho de que la ceja de Snape siguiera alzada era un claro signo de que estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

-"Creí haber dejado muy claro los efectos de esa poción y su uso"

-"Sí Prof" – no le dejó que le interrumpiera, por supuesto

-"Entonces puede decirme, ya que todo estuvo tan claro en su momento¿por qué está usted malgastando mi tiempo cuando ya ha acabado el curso, señor Malfoy?"

Draco se dejó caer en un taburete y escondió su rostro azul, entre sus manos azules. Tratándose de Snape la única forma que tenía para salir de aquella situación era con la verdad por delante, aunque claro, esa opción no incluía la palabra 'ileso' por ninguna parte. De modo que decidió contar la verdad, a su manera por supuesto

- "Decidí hacer una última prueba. Si voy a espiar a mi padre y a los otros mortífagos debo estar seguro de que no me volveré visible bajo ninguna circunstancia"

Era una magnífica explicación, tan totalmente plausible y lógica que Draco se sentio satisfecho de si mismo y se atrevió a mirar a su profesor a la cara. La ceja de Snape seguía alzada.

-"¿Y esas circunstancias incluyen actividades sexuales Señor Malfoy¿Es asi como piensa realizar su trabajo de espia? – el rostro de Draco pasó a un azul pálido

-"Por supuesto que no profesor" – intentó excusarse, sabía lo peligroso que iba a ser para él tomar la posición de espía de su padrino. – "Fue sólo que ... era mi última oportunidad" – terminó en un hilo de voz mirando hacia el suelo. Snape suspiró, se sentía extrañamente magnánimo aquella mañana. Comportamiento sensible debido a un stress post-traumático habría dicho su esposa.

-"No es propio de un Malfoy tirar la toalla ante una mujer. Aunque esa mujer sea una Weasley" – ahora el tono de azul se oscureció al verse tan fácilmente descubierto

-"¿Tanto se nota que es ella?" – murmuró avergonzado

- "No, en absoluto. Cualquiera se echaría a reir ante la idea" – Snape se pasó la mano por el pelo tratando de buscar algo de tacto para lo que debía decir a continuación, por supuesto no lo encontró. –"Sólo un idiota cortejaría a una chica a la que obviamente repugna"

- "¿Por eso tuviste que esperar a la Ley de Fudge para llevarte a Granger a la cama?" – atacó Draco dolido sin poderlo evitar

- "Cuidado muchacho" – advirtió Snape con voz suave, pero la amenaza era evidente en sus ojos. Draco se acobardó y se dejó caer junto a la pared.

- "No importa, ya nada importa. Potter gana otra vez sin saber siquiera que ha habido una batalla" – si habia algo que Snape reconocía bien era el tono de voz de la derrota y la impotencia y ¿qué demonios? la cara de Lucius si su hijo presentaba a Ginevra Weasley como su futura esposa era algo que no tenía precio.

- "Dado el tono de su piel, su nivel de estrógenos y adrenalina debió al menos de triplicarse, por lo que deduzco que fue una experiencia satisfactoria"

- "Hasta que la estúpida de Ellis Freybot nos paró en seco. Cinco minutos mas y ..."

- "Suficiente señor Malfoy, gracias" – comentó Snape levantando una mano para evitar que Draco diera más detalles y prosiguió –" No sería muy descabellado pensar que la señorita Weasley podría aceptar sus galanteos"

- "Creyó que era Potter todo el tiempo!" – protestó Draco

- "No digas sandeces Draco, ha debido de palpar lo suficiente para darse cuenta que desde luego no era Potter, aunque conociendo la tozudez de la señorita Weasley necesitará que alguien se lo recuerde una y otra vez"

- "¿En qué está pensando, profesor?"

- "En que curiosamente, voy a aceptar la sugerencia de su padre y tenerle de 'ayudante' el próximo curso"

- "¿Severus? Todo esta listo" – dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del despacho – "¡Morgana Santa! Malfoy! Pareces un pitufo"

Draco gruñó y escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Ahora su humillación era completa

* * *

Llegaron a Snape Manor poco antes de mediodia, y Hermione estaba totalmente mareada. Desde luego ni los vuelos en escoba, ni en hipogrifo ni probablemente en cualquier artilugio volador se llevaban bien con ella, y eso incluía las apariciones. Si cuerpo y más concretamente su estómago no estaban acostumbrados a aquella forma tan poco muggle de viajar de modo que, justo cuando Lady Snape abría la puerta de Snape Manor, su hijo tuvo que sujetar por un momento a su nuera para evitar que se cayera, justo antes de que la nueva señora de la casa, saliera corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño más próximo.

- "No Madre, no está embarazada" – saludó Snape, borrando al instante la sonrisa de los labios de su madre, y llamando a los elfos para que subieran su equipaje. Sin embargo, Artemisa Snape mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta y los enfurecidos pasos de su hijo se perdían por el pasillo: todo el equipaje iba a la misma habitación.

Severus llamó suavemente a la puerta del baño y enseguida Hermione salió con una sonrisa de culpabilidad. Se sentía estúpida de que algo tan trivial como aparecerse le costara tanto. Snape la miraba seriamente como si la estuviera analizando y entonces, ella se dio cuenta de la estaba leyendo. Severus no necesitaba utilizar el _Legimentis_ con ella, la conocía demasiado bien.

-"¿Necesitas que te traiga alguna poción?" – ella negó bajando la cabeza, humillada –"No hay nada de que avergonzarse, querida, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás. Desde niños nos acostumbramos a esta forma de viajar, al contrario que tú, que ha sido ¿tu segunda o tercera vez desde el examen?"

-"Segunda" – respondió ella volviendo a alzar la cabeza después del inesperado apoyo. Severus asintió e intentó una sonrisa mientras le tendía el brazo –"El almuerzo está servido, me temo" - Hermione rió mientras aceptaba el brazo de su marido y dejaba que la escoltara muy digninamente hasta el salón, bajo la atónita mirada de doce elfos domésticos y un Hugo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En el comedor, la tensión entre Snape y su madre se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Y el silencio en el que comían era ensordecedor. Ella habia intentado un par de veces entablar algún tipo de conversación, pero ninguno de sus acompañantes paracía dispuesto a dejar de lado el extraño duelo de voluntades en que se habia convertido aquella ocasión, de modo que Hermione se dio por vencida y se fijó en la comida.

El almuerzo era totalmente vegetariano. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca se habia fijado en qué habia comido en su última visita, justo antes de la boda, pero desde luego aquella ensalada era descomunal y Severus la miraba como si fuera un enemigo mortal.

-"Sevvy, deja de intentar matar las coles de bruselas con la mirada y cómetelas de una vez" – rompió por fin el silencio Artemisa tratando a su hijo como si aún fuera un niño.

- "No soporto las coles Madre" – respondió entre dientes –" me sientan mal. En Hogwarts los elfos se ocupan de que no tenga ninguna en el plato"

-"Tonterías Sevvy, te sientan mal porque no estás acostumbrado a comerlas, es todo. Cómetelas de una vez" - Severus se puso rígido y Hermione alarmada, posó su mano sobre el brazo de su marido antes de que lanzara un _Avada_ sobre su madre.

- "A mi me encantan las coles de bruselas, sin embargo nunca me ha atraído la col lombarda, que creo que es tu favorita Severus¿compartimos?" – y sin esperar una respuesta, Hermione se dispuso a quitar todas las coles de bruselas del plato de Severus, pasándole a cambio un extra de lombarda. Severus estaba encantado mientras su madre no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir, de modo que aprovechó el momento de confusión para atacar.

- "Y ¿durante cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que soportar tu agradable compañía, Madre?"

- "Severus!" – protestó Hermione –"no puedes echar a tu madre de su propia casa" – Artemisa estuvo a punto de reir

- "Snape Manor nunca fue mi casa querida, y desde que mi marido falleció no habia vuelto a poner un pie en este lugar." – luego su gesto se endureció al volverse hacia su hijo –"Volveré a mi casa de Cornualles, pero antes debo asegurarme de que tu esposa es aceptada"

- "¿Aceptada?" – preguntó Hermione temiéndose lo peor

- "Ahora tu eres Lady Snape querida, perteneces a una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas, y como tal, debes aprender tu lugar en la sociedad mágica pese a quien le pese"

- "Y eso significa ..." – interrumpió Severus antes de que su madre lanzara un discurso sobre la herencia y el linaje de los Snape

- "Eso significa, que este año tanto tú como tu esposa vendreis conmigo al Solsticio" – Severus cerró los ojos tratando de convencerse de que matar a su madre y ser enviado a Azkaban ahora que por fin se habia librado de Voldemort no era la mejor de las ideas, pero ella seguía empeñada en convercerle de lo contrario. – "El Solsticio de Verano es un de los grandes eventos sociales del Año. Los Snape hemos estado al margen por demasiado tiempo, ya es hora de que volvamos al lugar que nos corresponde por derecho"

- "Pero, pero serán todos magos pura sangre...mortífagos..." – protestó Hermione al borde de un ataque de pánico, Artemisa negó con la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarla

- "No digo que no haya mortífagos querida, sólo que también habrá magos y brujas decentes. Albus Dumbledore asiste cada año, y con los McGonagall te sentirás como en casa" – aseguró Artemisa. Hermione se tranquilizó un poco, aún así miró a su marido con expresión de súplica. Severus tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión grave, estaba intentando razonar lo mejor posible

- "Aunque no sea de mi agrado, no asistir significaría que me averguenza tenerte como esposa" – abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de explicarse sin revelar demasiado de sus verdaderos sentimientos – "Voldemort cree que nos casamos porque yo ... tenía interés en ti, que realmente quería hacerte mi esposa" – las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a teñirse de rojo –"cuando la verdadera razón fue para mantenerte a salvo de Malfoy" – se apresuró a añadir disipando al instante el rubor –"La única explicación para nuestro matrimonio, es que yo seduje y metí en mi cama a una alumna, y que es allí donde quiero mantenerte. Exhibiéndote como un trofeo en el Solsticio, confirmaré esa explicación y mi fachada ante Voldemort y los otros mortífagos se mantendrá. De lo contrario podrían pensar que ya no tengo interés en ti y tratar de atacarte"

Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oir, mientras Lady Snape lanzaba a su hijo una mirada llena de interrogantes¿a qué se refería exactamente¿por qué habrían de atacarla sólo si creyeran que ella ya no le interesaba¿cómo es que Voldemort no habia pedido ya la cabeza de la amiga de Harry Potter? Muchas preguntas se formaban en aquella mente slytherin, acostumbrada desde la cuna a conspiraciones y contraconspiraciones, pero también encontró la respuesta para alguna de ellas, en aquella aura negra, casi imperceptible, que brotaba de su hijo y rodeaba a su joven esposa, como un manto protector.

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, maleficios y demás al botoncito de los reviews 


End file.
